Techno Dreams
by uniquelove
Summary: Kagome Higurashi works at a popular night club. While working there and dealing with her own problems, Kagome attracts the attentions of some powerful men mainly Sesshoumaru Noromu. Can she avoid their lusty intentions or will she give in to one of them?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The characters of InuYasha are not mine, they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

I don't own Inuyasha; I'm poor so it should be obvious!

Or Songs… I don't even own any money!!

A/N: I had nothing to do but write, so if you like it I'll continue!

Chapter 1

Techno Dreams

"Where is this meeting?" Sesshomaru asked out of sheer annoyance. _This is the last time I would let Inuyasha handle anything that even resembles business_, he thought to himself.

"Techno Dreams, Jackass, so pull that stick out your ass and have fun while we're there. It cost me a lot of money to get a table at the special section."

"You mean; you spent my money, Little brother. I'm sure you didn't spend yours."

"Wrong!" Inuyasha shouted as he turned the car around a sharp corner. "I would have gone to the place and spent the money tonight even if you guys weren't having a meeting."

Sesshomaru raised a brow.

……………

Tonight the Noromu brothers were on their way to meet a potential client for drinks and discuss a possible deal. Meeting clients was not something that Sesshomaru often did; but his 'deal closer', Miroku, is out with his wife Sango tonight. Now he is left to do the dirty work.

Feeling Inuyasha could handle at least half of the work, Sesshomaru let the moron set up the minor details; like the place where they would meet and so on. Inuyasha chose one of the largest most exclusive clubs in town called Techno Dreams.

Techno Dreams is owned and operated by a man simply known as Bankotsu. The club is huge and it's split into three sections. The underground level, is where the dressing rooms and storage areas was, the first level is where the club/bar area was and at the back was the VIP (Trance Nights) Rainbow Dream Room, and the second level is where the private bar and VIP tables over looking the whole club. Caged dancers, men and women, wearing hardly nothing among many things is what made the club unique.

**sssssssss**

Kagome Higurashi pulled into the back parking lot of Techno Dreams. Though that is the name of the club, she worked for the section called Trance Nights in the Rainbow Dream Rooms as a 'Private Dancer' so to speak. The dancers danced in a closed box of sorts and in that room all had a color section that sat about ten people. Kagome was blue.

Jakotsu, Bankotsu's business partner and manager of the Dream Room, met Kagome outside. He's an odd man; a Cross-dresser. "Kagome! You must hurry; we should have a full house tonight."

Kagome's mouth nearly dropped. It cost a lot of money to get into Trance Nights. Though lately, Kagome has had a platinum haired stalker. "Sorry I was almost late Jakotsu, but since my grandfather fell ill, again, and I've had some extra shrine duties in addition to graduate school." Kagome sighed. "I only have my final left then I can graduate with my masters in History."

He smiled warmly at her and they made their way back to the dressing room. Kagome was a hard worker, who sacrifices a lot of herself for others.

**ssssssss**

As Sesshomaru and Inuyasha got out of the car, Inuyasha spotted his recent obsession. He didn't care that he had Kikyo, his wife, at home waiting on him; right now, he only wanted to watch this woman. She was perfect, in his eyes, with long wavy black hair, slim-petite but lusty frame, a face to kill for with electric blue eyes. Her eyes hooked him. While she danced, they seemed to stare right through your soul.

"What are you gawking at Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked. "Let's get inside."

Inuyasha stopped to look at his brother then look back to the woman of his dreams. She was gone.

Inside the club there were people dancing everywhere. Soon they made it to the back of the club where they were to meet the Kouga Hanna, the man wanting to business with them.

"Bout time you showed up Mutt! Me and my men have been standing here for almost five minutes waiting on your sorry ass."

"They wouldn't let you in huh, wolf?" Inuyasha cocked his head to the side. "Well… that because you're not me. Watch and learn; they don't just let trash like you in." He retorted.

Sesshomaru shook his head once again in frustration. _It's going to be a long night and he needed a drink._

……………

"Here are your seats Gentlemen." The hostess announced after a short walk.

The room was completely blue with a completely enclosed circular stage that connected with the wall. Once the men were seated and drinks brought to them, the curtains suddenly fell and the lights came on.

The lights revealed an EXTREMELY beautiful woman with the most alluring eyes and long flowing black hair staring at them. She was wearing a very short mini skirt, some type of tube top, and three inch stilettos. All of it was some hue of blue. Even her make up, was a mixture of blues.

When the song started to play, Kagome started to move, but not before she noticed her silver haired stalker. _He has friends this time, great;_ she thought. Kagome's movements were slow and sensual then as the song picked up and progress, so did her movements. As she danced, she never took her eyes off the men she is entertaining.

Inuyasha sat back and watched the show in satisfaction while the others including Sesshomaru and Kouga gawked openly at the women.

All of a sudden the music stopped, and the stage holding the young woman started to lower itself when the curtains came back up. Sesshomaru turned to Inuyasha with a death glare. "How are we going to discuss a 'CONTRACT' let alone 'ANYTHING' in here?"

"Her eyes were beautiful." Kouga said out of nowhere. "I'm gonna make her my woman. When she comes back I'll ask her name."

"No you won't wolf, and she can't hear you."

"Who ask you, Mutt Face?"

Sesshomaru decided to enter the conversation, only, his question would ruin Inuyasha's night. "Indeed, do you not have a wife at home Little Brother?"

Just as Sesshomaru finished his question, the curtains lowed again. This time Kagome was sporting a two piece, and there was a pole in the middle of the small stage. As she moved on stage, a tattoo of a small blue tiger was visible on her back.

When Inuyasha felt his crotch stiffen, he felt too guilty to enjoy the show and left. Sesshomaru, on the other hand, loved every minute of it. He now knew why Inuyasha spent so much money coming, and vowed to come back as well.

Kouga too, vowed to himself to come back as he watched Kagome sashay up and down that pole. _Kami help him._

After Inuyasha fled the scene and that woman started dancing again, it was clear to Sesshomaru that no work was going to get done so he told Kouga to come by after his ten am appointment.

"Sango, bring me the file on my ten am." Sesshomaru asked when he stuck his head out of his office.

When Sango brought in he file, he looked it over and decided on what his plan of action would be. _Mr. Higurashi, huh?_ He wanted to buy the old man's land and shrine because they are very valuable, but the man just wouldn't sell. Originally he thought to threaten him with the taxes on it, but looking at the file; it seems as if the taxes have been paid in full. _Looks like I will have to use other means of completing his task, _he thought_. Like the appeal to the man's family or offer him more money._ "Inuyasha, if you are coming for the Higurashi meeting I suggest that you get in here." Sesshomaru called over the intercom from his office to Inuyasha's.

H

H

Tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Inuyasha; I'm poor so it should be obvious!

Or Songs

H

**A/N:**

For of you, who like my story, don't worry. As long as you like it I'll keep writing it, but the chapter will come a little slow. I'm a senior in college and this is my last year. This is supposed to be easy right? **'WRONG'** I'm getting work thrown at me from out of no where. I'm a History major, so it's papers mostly; but DAMN. Just work with me okay; I like writing.

Let me explain the pairings to you for the moment b/c they are kinda complicated. **Kagome and Bankotsu are** **dating** (**not sexually**). **Inuyasha is married to Kikyo**, and **Naraku is married to Kagura**. **In the end**, though, it will be a **Kagome/Sesshomaru pairing** and Kouga/Ayame pairing. There **I hope that helped**.

M

H

**Thanks For the Reviews, Everyone! Keep it up!**

**Shessysmate:** I will… Thanks for the review.

**Lathayan:** thanks, I'm glad you liked it and I hope you keep reading it.

**Kagome21:** to answer your question, yes. She does have her mother and brother; she lives a separate life from them.

**Nomadgirl66:** I hope the pairing explanation above helps you, and thanks for the review.

**Blueyesangel1186:** HAHAHAHAHA!... I think I liked your review the best it really cracked me up.The chapters will come but they will come slow. Thanks.

**MidEarthHighLanders:** glad you like it; hope you keep reading it.

**babygirl20008:** I only hope that it stays good. Thanks.

**Fongske:** thanks for the review, and as long as people like it I will continue to write it.

**LynGreenTea:** I will update as soon as I can.

**Uwaki Aisu:** I won't give up thanks. I'm glad you like my story.

H

M

Chapter 2

It's Kagome!

Kagome walked through the pristine Noromu building taking in it beauty till she finally reached the twenty-fifth floor. "Sango?"

"Kagome?" Sango sat at a large desk just inside the smaller office on the floor.

"I didn't know you worked here Sango, I thought you worked for someone else?"

"Well I do, what better way to keep an eye on that lecherous husband of mine than to work with his boss."

They both laughed. Sango and Kagome went to undergraduate school together, and have been friends ever since. While they laughed something clicked in Sango's head, making her stop abruptly.

"Kagome, do you have an appointment?"

"Yeah at ten am."

Unknown to both women Sesshomaru passed by Sango's office and had a good look at the woman speaking to his personal assistant. She wore a bad ass suit that accented her body. She's exceptionally gorgeous, and Sesshomaru noted the similar features she possessed compared to the woman at the club. Then he saw her eyes. _That's the same woman_, he thought as he made his way back to his off and sat at his desk.

"Hold on, I'll announce you, and then take you to his office."

Sango ran into her office and announced the arrival of 'Appointment Ms. Higurashi' and nothing else.

"I thought that a Mr. Higurashi was coming to this meeting." Sesshomaru asked Sango. Then he realized that woman with Sango is his appointment. "Cancel the meeting for today and apologize." He abruptly cut off letting his smooth façade falter. He could not afford to let her know who he was just yet; at least not until he found out who the woman behind the glass is; she may be Ms. Higurashi.

Turning to look at Inuyasha, Sesshomaru saw a dreamy look in his eyes. Apparently he recognized her as well. "Speak!" He demanded. "Why was I not told that the elder Higurashi gave the title to this younger one? Is that not your job Inuyasha?" Ohh! He was mad.

"………"

"Do your job, or next time you won't have one to speak of." Sesshomaru got up and walked out of the room quickly. He was only seconds from doing damage to the idiot sitting a few feet away from him.

**ssssssss**

The rest of Kagome's day went well, as far as school and home went, so she decided to go to work early. There, she helped some of the others get dressed.

"Hey Ayame! You need some help?" Ayame was about the same size as Kagome only a little taller. Also like everyone else that worked in Trance Nights she had some distinct features such as her brilliant green eyes. She worked the Green Room.

"Yeah oil this." She tossed Kagome a tight looking short leather mini. "It's a cute guy up there. He wanted in blue area but you weren't here yet." Ayame took a minute to giggle.

"What's so funny?"

"He's wearing a 'Hi My Name Is Kouga' T-Shirt."

Kagome tossed the skirt back to her. "I guess I better go get dressed then." For her first dance Kagome decided on something with a heavy beat, and she would wear black stiletto tie-ups; exceedingly short blue hot pants with some type of halter. With her hair down, clothes in place, make-up on, and music going, Kagome stepped on her stage.

Sesshomaru sat quietly, waiting for the dancer to emerge. The hostess told him that the Blue Room would open up in but a moment. Sesshomaru relaxed a little, he could enjoy her by himself for the moment; at least, that's what he thought.

When the curtains lowered Kagome started moving. Her eyes were closed this time; only her body sought out the beat. Soon the music stopped and she got lowered back to the first floor.

Sesshomaru had his eyes closed but opened them when the music stopped. "What are you doing here Wolf? This is a bit expensive for one such as yourself, is it not?" Sesshomaru is a VIP member and it cost him a 'shit load' of money to get in, so he can only imagine what the wolf paid.

"I'd ask you the same." Kouga gave him a smug look. "I make as much money as you do… But to answer your question, unlike Inu-Mutt I am not married. I don't have a woman spending my hard earned cash."

Kagome opened her eyes and watched as the two conversed. _Must be about business_, she mused. Then she spotted the T-shirt Ayame told her about, and the man waved at her. Paying him no attention, she continued to dance till her time ended. She had other things to worry about; like the performance for the main club tonight.

When Kagome's dance ended a host came and informed everyone that the Trance Nights would be closing momentarily due to an event at the main club and they were invited. Sesshomaru of course headed straight toward the third flood not caring in the least bit about what was going on, and Kouga made a B-line to the main bar to wait for the action.

At the bar Inuyasha looked over his shoulder and spotted Kouga coming near. "What are you doing here, you mangy wolf?"

"I could ask you the same Inu-Trasha" Kouga spat back as he took a seat. "I'm here to watch the show."

"Well I heard that the people from Trance Nights would be out here with the audience tonight."

Kouga face light up with delight at the thought of dancing with 'His Woman'

"Don't go gettin' any ideas!"

Just as they were about to argue the lights dimmed, and the DJ came on.

**ssssssss**

One hour later. "What's up Party People? DJ Juice in the house and I got something for you lovely people tonight." He announced. The cowed screamed 'what!'. "Tonight the crew from Trance Nights will be joining us on stage and on the floor. SO GET READY!" He yelled. "Everyone ready to meet them?" The crowed screamed once again.

Everyone including Sesshomaru; from where he was sitting, Inuyasha, and Kouga looked up at the stage, but saw nothing. Suddenly seven different spotlights came on throughout the club.

Down stairs at the bar where Kouga and Inuyasha sat, a green light flashed on a woman that had been sitting right beside them. Kouga had been looking at her every once in a while noting that she was pretty but never thought she was one of 'them'. All of a sudden the woman stood and started to dance to the music. "Hi everyone, my name is Ayame! Come on lets go to the floor and show them what this bar is made of!" She started to make her way to a section on the dance floor with group of people from the bar behind her; Kouga and Inuyasha included.

Sesshomaru quietly sat at a table in VIP room. Suddenly he noticed a blue spot light hit a woman at the bar. He immediately knew who the dancer is; it's the one that he loved to watch. When the light hit her, she gracefully got up and started to dance to the music. "Hi, my name is Kagome. Now, who wants to go down to the dance floor with me and show them what the VIP Room is made of?" Everyone got up and followed, even Sesshomaru, though he had no intention of dancing.

These meetings went on all over the club till it was split into seven sections, and they met on the dance floor. There, all the Trance Nights crew got introduced formally. When he introduced Ayame a stream of green and white flowers fell from the ceiling at the clap of her hands.

Finally he reached Kagome, who was standing at the back of her group in her own musings. When she heard her name, she made a fast skip to the front as fast as could and ended it with a front flip split. As soon as her body made contact with the floor, blue glitter fell from everywhere.

Kami! Her dexterity gave Sesshomaru more than one idea!

Quickly getting to her feet, Kagome started jumping and motioning for others to follow. Her silent command didn't go unnoticed and soon the crowed was jumping with her, so the DJ started a different song. (Alive)

Everyone was dancing except Sesshomaru, he refused to. When Kagome noticed, she went over to him, grabbed his hands and stated to dance. "Here let me show you."

Sesshomaru looked down at her with great interest and smirked inwardly. He was not about to tell her that he could dance. "If you insist." He said in a bored tone.

Inuyasha looked around to see if he could spot Kagome, and what he saw made his blood run cold. There she is dancing around his brother, and Sesshomaru had a huge ass smirk on his face. "That bastard! How did he get that close to her?" Inuyasha thought aloud; not knowing his outburst caught the attention of Kouga who is now staring at Sesshomaru in disgust as well.

……………

Bankotsu watched the whole scene with interests from the bar. _So the Noromu brothers are interested in 'My' Kagome_, he thought, _too bad for them that she's taken._ As he watched them, Bankotsu formed a plan in head. He would show the stupid fools that she belonged to.

That is if he could get Kagome to comply without knowing. In reality they were just dating, and he wished were more. Ahh! But the power of suggestion is a powerful weapon. What those fools don't know won't hurt him...

H

H

Tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Inuyasha; I'm poor so it should be obvious!

Or Songs

H

M

H

A/N:

I was gonna be **evil** and **wait another week** before I put another chapter up, but I'll be nice. Since everyone is requesting one**Now** and I **already** had this one **typed**, I thought I would post it.

It really will be a while before anymore will come, though. I'm **almost done writing chapter 4** but it will be another** week** before I can **type it and post it**; so I may just start writing chapter 5. Again I'm sorry for the slow updates but I just wanted to warn you…… Not due to computer access but time... I have **three 8 page papers** due respectively **Geography**, **Greek history**, and **African history**; And the **GRE exam** to worry about. I just turned a paper in! I'm gonna start pulling my hair out!

M

H

M

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Keep it up! **

**Dream Bandit: **Glad you love it; I only hope that you continue to read it and actually like it when it does come together. That is when ever I figure that out.

**Blueyesangel1186:** Thanks for reviewing again. Every time I look at that review you gave me, I still get cracked up. I hope you like this 'sooner' update.

**Nomadgirl66: **Happy the explanation helped. I'm not done with any of the other chapters yet but I think he Sesshou will lighten just a bit… he has too in order to catch Kagome.

**LynGreenTea: **Thanks for the review. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Eternityoftears: **Glad you found my story 'intriguing'. Thanks!

**Mariposa-6482: **Thanks for the review

**Midnight Faerie: **HAHAHA… Aren't we demanding… Is it a lack of or too much coffee?... Just kidding… Hope you like the update, and thanks for the review.

**Kagome21: **Always happy to answer any question asked…

**Ukiyo:** Glad you like the ending and the details. Keep reading okay! Thanks for the review!

**ice-hearted: **Loved that you loved the story! Thanks for the review!

**kai's kitty: **Thanks for the review.

H

M

H

M

Chapter 3

Taken? Untrue! New Information!

Two weeks after seeing the Noromu brothers at his club, Bankotsu put his plan in to action. Oh yeah……… tonight everyone would know that she belonged to him.

Bankotsu was never a man of elaborate plans or schemes, but tonight is somewhat different; it was necessary. For a week straight Bankotsu watched Kagome's repeat customers as well as others, before making a move.

Tonight, like any other night, Trance Nights was open but to invite's only. This is a special list that Bankotsu, himself, made up; a list of special men and women that included members and non-members. He made sure all of Kagome's admires was sent an invitation. It was imperative that they attend this 'Special Event'.

Nine pm event time… "Ahh, Bankotsu." The man Greeted. "Glad to see you are well." The man, though in his mid-thirties was beautiful. Long, wavy, jet black hair; evil looking crimson eyes; and medium build. Except for the eyes he was the perfect example of tall, dark, and handsome.

"Yeah, I am well and happy that you could make it. Now I hope that I can convince you to join my club. You already invest, so why not?"

The man took another sip of his drink then looked back at Bankotsu. "We shall see."

sssssssssssssssssss

Since Sesshomaru and Inuyasha both received invites they decided to go together, only this time Inuyasha had a guest. Kikyo was snooping through Inuyasha's things when she happened upon his invitation to the club. Curious, she opened and read the details. She became irate and demanded to know what this 'Special Show' was. In fact, she wanted to watch. Since the invitation said one guest was allowed with the person holding the invite, she was going no matter what he said.

sssssssssssssssssss

Kouga arrived a little early, only to find that some of the other Rooms had shows going already. He didn't need to explore Trance Nights; he already knew where he wanted to be. The Blue Room. When Kouga arrived, he noticed that there where a small number of new comers already seated. Thank Kami he decided to come early. Then he decided to inspect the entire room, and there were a few things noticeably different. First, there was a wall missing; this made the blue and green rooms connect. Second, was the stage; the stages were now connected and no longer circular but rectangular. Third, was the decoration; the blue room had green decorations and vice versa.

Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted when two unknown men walked into the green room and sat down and then again when three more people walked in. This time, though, Kouga was almost in tears at what he saw. "Hey Mutt-Face. I see you finally got caught!"

Sesshomaru quietly took a seat. He had laughed at Inuyasha enough. It is time now to watch his new obsession.

Inuyasha sent a glare over to Kouga, as he sat down.

Kikyo looked at Inuyasha with evil eyes as she sat down beside him. "What does he _MEAN_ 'got caught', Inuyasha?" She questioned.

Both rooms were filling up full of people rather quickly and Kikyo's infuriated questions was starting to embarrass him. "Shut up! We'll talk about this later." He spat angrily. "Just be happy I fuckn' brought you."

By this time Kouga was crying at the scene before him. It was just too funny. "Is Dog-Breath having Bitch trouble?" He taunted.

Just after Kouga finished taunting Inuyasha, Bankotsu walked in with an unknown man and cleared his throat. "Welcome." He greeted as he did in all the other shows, but this one is special for him. "Tonight you have all been invited to a Special Show, some of you in hopes that you will join; others, for being loyal members." He paused. "Also I would like to introduce to you our most honored guest, my friend, Onigumo Naraku. Hopefully I can encourage him to join my club as well." He and Naraku took their seats. "Let the show begin."

………………………………

When the curtain lowered, Sesshomaru and the others were all shocked. The woman dancing before them was not Kagome, but the woman Ayame. Granted, Ayame was cute and all in her blue and while sailor girl school uniform; but they wanted Kagome who was dancing on the Green room side; in a green and white sailor girl school uniform.

The onlookers didn't have to wait long to see 'their Kagome'. Soon the women skipped to the center of the stage where they could be seen clearly by everyone. Ayame and Kagome each carried lollypops that waved through the air as they stood beside each other and danced in unison. Suddenly the beat changed and the women started to dance with each other. Kagome got low and started to 'pop it' while Ayame did something similar behind her. After a minute or so, they changed positions again. They now stood in front of each other. Complimenting each others moves. For example, if Ayame came forward; Kagome moved back, and if Kagome when left; Ayame went right.

Sesshomaru watched them with great interest. Especially Kagome's skirt; it was shorter than normal and very time she moved he could see her panties. Upon further observation, he realized 'Bad Girl' was written on her ass.

The other men in both the rooms watched intently as well. Notice, I said 'men'. Kikyo was seething. The moment the curtains fell, Inuyasha acted like she didn't exist. She watched his eyes follow that girl dressed in green and her anger spiked. That girl was a younger version of her! Kikyo was beyond angry now. Then she started to wonder if Inuyasha knew that woman 'personally', for it would not be the first time he let his eyes or hands wonder. Her musings were suddenly stopped when the music stopped.

Naraku was the first to voice the question on every new comer's mind. "Bankotsu, who are those women?"

"They are Kagome and Ayame; my best dancers." Bankotsu stated proudly.

The music then came back on and the women appeared again. This time each was wearing light-up stiletto tie up's, leather mini's, and cropped baby t-shirts with their names on them; the t-shirt idea was stolen from Kouga.

Ayame and Kagome walked around the stage on opposite side till each came to the middle. They both put a hand up to the glass where they was standing and looked at each other then the audience. They push on the glass and to the amazement of the audience (not Bankotsu's), doors came open and the women stepped out. Outside the stage women stood still as statues till the music started to play again.

Sesshomaru stared on. From where he was sitting, he could see every line and curve of Kagome's beautiful body.

Kouga started to get a head ache while looking at both women on stage, so he decided to close his eyes till the next dance.

When Kagome stepped out on stage, she had Inuyasha's full attention. That is till Kikyo punched him in the arm. He was enjoying this shit way too much.

So her name is Kagome, Naraku thought. The dark haired dancer turned him on like no other. Even his wife Kagura could not do the same. Maybe, he thought, _I'll join if only to get closer to this woman._

The dance ended and Kikyo let a bit of her temper flare. "You filthy Bastard!" She yelled at Inuyasha. "Did you forget that I was sitting right beside you?"

"Who told you to Fucking come?" Inuyasha countered.

While the couple sat arguing, everyone else waited for the last dance to start. They didn't wait long.

………………………………………

The lights dimmed and slow sensual music started to play. It was almost trance like. The stage was dark still but the audience could still see two poles. Suddenly the lights on stage came on and the women appeared. This time they wore the same type shoes but different outfits. Kagome and Ayame were clad in silk slip dresses that stopped at the upper thigh with the undergarments to match.

Slowly and closely the women circled one another while never looking at the audience (for dramatics of course). Suddenly Kagome pulled Ayame into a tight embrace and started to rock her hips to the music slightly. Ayame mimicked the motion, and soon the women were moving together as fluid as water. However, the music soon progressed and their movements sped up. They would need to separate soon, but before that happened Ayame tilted Kagome's head up and planted a feather light kiss on her lips. After that the girls went to their respective poles.

_Hahaha_, thought Kagome, _how was that for a shocker_!

Inuyasha could no longer contain himself as he watched Kagome molest the pole she was dancing on. The sight of her panties, the shape of her body, and everything was just too much for him to handle. His arousal was now visible through his pants.

When Kikyo looked down at Inuyasha and saw him rock hard, that was the last straw. She stormed out of the room without a backwards glance.

Naraku watched the one woman storm out of the room. Perfect. He was done watching and decided to join the club. Now he needed to be relieved of the tension that Kagome caused. The woman who just left will do just fine, thought Naraku as he stood and made his way over to the door. Now all he need to do was make that woman agree to 'do it'.

Back on stage Kagome and Ayame abandoned their poles. Instead, they now moved their bodies sensually in place; running their hands across their bodies.

Bankotsu saw this as the perfect moment to execute his plan. Bankotsu got up, walked up to the invisible stage door closes to Kagome, and walked in. With much skill and grace he wrapped one arm around Kagome's waist and spun her around to face him. While sliding his other hand down the side of her body, he started kissing the side of her neck. The music never stopped playing and the confused Kagome tried to keep on dancing till the stage began to lower and the curtains come up.

In its wake, this 'Special Event' left three very horrified on lookers; but they were not deterred none the less.

……………………………………..

Outside the club, Kikyo franticly searched her bag for her cell phone. She and Inuyasha rode to the club with that bastard brother of his, and right now she did not want to see either one of them. Kikyo needed to get away from that place or World War Three was going to break loose.

Just as Kikyo found her cell phone, someone touched her shoulder. Turning around Kikyo noticed it was the man Naraku. "Yes." She stated curtly.

"I was wonder if I could be of any assistance?"

"No. I don't need any help. Leave." Kikyo commanded.

Naraku smirked; he loved a challenge. "Indeed. You may not, but I offer it none the less."

Kikyo thought it over for a moment. He's cute, and it had been a while since she last had sex. Plus she could pay Inuyasha pack. "Would you be willing to give me a 'ride'?" Her question was simple but it held a double meaning.

A smile spread across Naraku's thin lips. Catching her double meaning, he answered back. "Of course, this way."

On the way to Naraku's car Kikyo swore Inuyasha and that little bitch he was obsessed with would pay.

……………

On the first floor of the club, Bankotsu's kisses turned into a full passionate kiss on the lips. Without thinking he tried to deepen it.

-SLAP-

"What in the hell are you doing!" Kagome asked heatedly after slapping Bankotsu.

Bankotsu closed his eyes to savor the feel and taste of Kagome's lips. "I don't……… I guess I was hypnotized by you beauty Kagome." He said softly.

"Humph! I am at work; we will talk about this later. Don't let it happen again!" Kagome disappeared into the dressing area; she was mad! Bankotsu knew they didn't have that type of relationship yet, and as far as work was concerned they didn't have one at all. _What in the hell was he thinking, she thought_ angrily.

"Gee Brother, are you trying to make her quit?" Jakotsu ask Bankotsu as he walked up from behind.

"No Jakotsu, but in distressed times; sometime we must result to extreme measures." He replied.

sssssssssssssssssss

One month passed since Trance Nights' 'Special Event' and by the looks of things it worked; though not in the way Bankotsu wanted. Kouga and the Noromu Brothers, especially Sesshomaru, were still coming. Also membership picked up.

Kagome has been extremely stressed for the past month, though not with work per-se. It has been work related things. For example, Bankotsu's friend Naraku started sending Kagome blue roses every other day since the night after the show and she now has a woman, who glares at her, to add to her list of regular onlookers. Kagome also noticed it was the same woman that appeared with her 'original platinum haired stalker' last month.

Home life was not any better; if not more stressful. She completed her graduate studies program, but there were not that many people looking for a Historian. So Kagome decided she would work as the shrine's Historian during the day. While she was doing that, she also had to take car of her grandfather's duties and take care of two properties financially; her home and the shrine/house. Kagome was happy that she didn't have to pay utilities for the house; her mother did that. Kagome's mother decided since she was living in the house she would take care of its up-keep. Also Kagome's Grandfather is still sick. The family was told his illness was progressing; and already this month he has been to the hospital four times. On top of every Kagome is getting ready to adopt a little boy. Tonight she's feeling doubtful her skills as a mother are good enough to raise a child.

………………………………….

Sesshomaru took his seat among others in the Blue Room waiting on Kagome to show herself. Looking around he spotted the usual people, but what struck him as most odd was Kikyo. For the past month Kikyo has been watching Kagome. _Interesting,_ he thought. Even more so, was that she and Inuyasha showed up accidentally on the same night. Something they both adamantly avoided.

Kouga sat at his seat ignoring Inuyasha and his bitch. They had accidentally shown up together tonight, but he wouldn't let it bother him. He wanted to see Kagome. Finally the moment he'd been waiting for; the music came on, the curtain opened, and Kagome appeared.

Kagome was wearing a pair of hip-hugger flares, blue tank top, and some running shoes. She exited the stage, and in her hand were a stack of papers and a box of pens. The music lowered to a dull roar as Kagome began to speak. "Hello everyone, as some of you know, my name is Kagome. Tonight before my show begins, I would like you all to survey my performance."

Kikyo smirked evilly; this is the moment she had been waiting for. She would embarrass the little whore.

"For those of you who don't have a pen I will provide one for you. If you would not like to take the survey please state so now." While waiting, Kagome began to stretch. By doing so she revealed her blue belly ring. After no one made any objections Kagome began to pass out papers and pens.

Kikyo took a big ass marker out of her bag and wrote the word 'Whore' all over the paper, then passed it to the front.

When Kagome collected all the papers, the first one on top had 'you little whore' wrote everywhere. She could feel a head ache coming on and really didn't need this extra stress right now. So with her eye twitching slightly, Kagome tossed the offending sheet of paper in the trash.

Kikyo was livid when she saw Kagome threw that paper away. Instantly she stood and let her words fly. "Why did you throw 'that' paper away, you little whore!"

Inuyasha turned paled at the Kikyo's words. Though he married her for that temper, he didn't want her to hurt poor Kagome. That girl didn't look like a fighter, so he prepared himself to hold Kikyo back if need be. Little did he know his assumption of Kagome is all wrong!

When Kagome heard the words 'Little Whore', she walked up to the woman. "Could you repeat that?" She requested calmly.

"I call you a Whor……" Kikyo began ignorantly.

Before Kikyo could finish her insult, she was laying on the floor with an angry Kagome on top of her punching her in the face.

Sesshomaru, Kouga, and Inuyasha watched the scene like it was from some surreal movie. Who knew that small woman they all lusted after had such fire in her? Inuyasha thought Kikyo could 'get down' with the best, 'NOT', that bitch just got her ass wailed on by his obsession.

When Kagome finally got up, she looked down at Kikyo with the utmost revulsion. "My virtue is intact, can you say the same? Grimy bitch!" She spat on Kikyo then turned to everyone else. "The Blue Room is closed." Kagome turned and left everyone to their own musings.

sssssssssssssssssss

An upset Kagome sped around the sharp wet corners leading away form the club with tears in her eyes. It was already raining heavily outside and the tears in her eyes were making it harder to see. Suddenly Kagome notice that she was about to miss her turn to she turned the steering wheel sharply (dummy) and skidded to the side of the road where she now sat in the car crying. That incident in the club only worked to depress her more and now the car was stuck in deep mud.

After Sesshomaru finished a drink, he got in his car to head home. His estate wasn't too far from the club. Coming to his turn in the road, he noticed a car stuck in the mud. Normally he wouldn't stop but the car's flashers were on meaning someone was most likely in car needing help.

Kagome was sitting her car with the flashers going. She had every intention of calling a tow truck but just hadn't done it yet. All Kagome wanted to do was cry; the weight and stress of her life finally came crashing down on her. Suddenly there was a tap on her window.

Sesshomaru parked behind the black sports car and approached carefully. Lightly he tapped on the window. As the window slowly came down, it revealed his obsession; Kagome.

When Kagome let her window down, she saw the other platinum haired man standing beside her car. What is it now, thought Kagome.

"Are you alright?" Asked a concerned Sesshomaru. This was not the Kagome he normally looked at. She looked so despondent and he could tell she had been crying for quit some time.

There where so many answers to that question he asked her. She was, but she wasn't. "I…I…don't know." Kagome answered brokenly as her tears began to fall anew.

Right away Sesshomaru figured out she was not crying over the car, but decided to leave her be for the moment. "Please let me give you a ride home." Though he was being genuine in his offer, this was a great chance to get in to her good standing and get to know her.

"Thank you." Kagome got her things, locked her car up, and headed for Sesshomaru's car. "Just so you know I don't take rides from random strangers all the time."

Sesshomaru started his car up and pull off. "But you dance with them, tell me have you forgotten our dance? I have not."

Kagome blushed. He was more than a little aroused while they were dancing, but she managed to halfway ignore it. "No, I didn't forget."

He was making progress; at least she was forgetting about being depressed. "Good, then we are not complete strangers, Ka-go-me." Sesshomaru's eyes then went back to the road, that's when he realized he had yet to get her address. "Where do you stay Kagome?"

"I'm not going home. I'll stay at a friend's house for tonight and catch a ride in the morning."

"You would like me to take you to your boyfriend Bankotsu's home then." Sesshomaru was now prodding her for information.

Kagome looked horrified when he mentioned that. Waving her hand in the 'no' motion Kagome explained somewhat. "That's not my man! We _WERE_ dating, but after that stunt last month he got demoted to a friend." She sighed. "I am going to my friends Sango's house. She and her husband Miroku work for the same Asshole 'Monopoly King', so I can borrow one of their cars tomorrow to get home."

Sesshomaru eye twitched a bit being called an Asshole 'Monopoly King', but at least her little statement confirmed two things. One, this Kagome and Kagome Higurashi are one in the same and Two, she is as single as they come. Oh three, either Sango or Miroku thinks he's an asshole. "There is no need to bother your friends, Kagome. I will take you where ever you need to go."

"No. See, I don't actually live in town. I stay about 55 minute outside of town. That is far too long and far for you to drive then have to come back."

She was right, but Sesshomaru was not about to back down. "I could stay at an inn. I will be fine."

Kagome sighed at the man's stubbornness. In reality she knew who he was, she just didn't know which one he was; Sesshomaru or Inuyasha Noromu. Sango and Miroku's boss could never be this nice. "There are no inns; you can just stay with me if that's okay."

The rest of the ride was made in silence till Kagome instructed him how go get to her home. Off the street she told him to park in the driveway of a moderate blue two-story house with a black SUV parked in the driveway. As the walked to the guest room; he notice toys everywhere, but Kagome said she was a virgin so she couldn't have any children. An aunt perhaps?

Kagome saw the look on Sesshomaru's face as he looked at all the toys, and decided to explain. "That's why I was depressed tonight. I am adopting a little boy tomorrow and I just don't know if I'll be a good enough mother for him." She stated as she opened the door to the room Sesshomaru would be sleeping in. Once inside, she moved a few things around and showed him where everything was. "This is where you will be sleeping."

"From the little bit I do know about you, I know you will make an excellent and beautiful mother, Kagome Higurashi." Sesshomaru bowed. "Thank you, for letting me stay the night." Though he knew her last name already, if asked where he got it, he would just say…… off her mail box because it had Higurashi on the side.

"Call me Kagome, please, and thank you Mr. Noromu."

Sesshomaru couldn't conceal the look of 'Total Shock' on his face. He looked like his hand got caught in the cookie jar. "I……"

"It's okay. I don't know which one you are and right now I don't care. You helped me when I needed it the most so we will leave it at that." Kagome blushed again remembering something he said and quickly turned toward the door. "Again thank you and good night Mr. Noromu." She walked out and shut the door.

It was about two am. when Sesshomaru finally laid down to rest. He had a lot of information to process, so sleep this night wouldn't come easy. The big question is…… What now? He has confirmed her identity and well a few other secrets, so what now that the shrine and land no longer interested him?

Will she be his……?

M

H

M

Tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Inuyasha; I'm poor so it should be obvious!

Or Songs

H

H

A/N: Wow! Thanks for all the reviews…since everyone took time out to review I took time out to answer them… anyway there was **a question about Sesshomaru's occupation and how it related to Kagome**. I realized I grazed past that part in my story so here is a mini explanation; I hope it helps and I'm sorry I confused you.

Remember I mentioned Sesshomaru being a **monopoly king**. Well monopoly means **control **and Sesshomaru controls the west; all but a small wooded area and a shrine. The shrine and wooded area belongs to Kagome's family. Sesshomaru wants to buy that land from the old priest, but the sickly old man will not sell. Instead the old man signs the title to the shrine and land over to his strong willed grand-daughter. There you have the Kagome/ Sesshou situation.

Inuyasha is something like his partner. Together they invest in different businesses, act as land lords, and have other business ventures. Like with Kouga, who is a sports clothing manufacturer.

Naraku is a very powerful, very evil, international corrupt banker; who is real close friends with Bankotsu.

Hope that helped

H

H

**Thanks to everyone who made me feel special! **

**Ledophole: **I'm glad you like the story. Shippou is all over this chapter and will continue to be throughout the story.

**Blackrosewitch: **Happy you feel that way… but I have only been writing for a short time and have no idea where to submit my story. Hope you continue to read my story.

**kai's kitty: **Don't worry… she will. Thanks for your wonderful review.

**BabyGirlKagome: **Glad you reviewed… Please keep reading okay.

**Midnight Faerie:** Hahahaha…… I promise I was typing as fast as I could….! Keep reading it…..!

**Nomadgirl66: **Nah.. They're not headed toward breaking up yet… Inu doesn't even know yet. Hope you like this chapter as well.

**Bankostu-Lover:** Got a third thumb to give? Just kidding… thanks for the review…

**Kagome21: **Thanks for the review again…. Keep reading okay and I hope you like this chapter!

**lemony4life: **I aim to please. Thanks for the review.

**Flightoffancy4: **Thank You not just for the review for the encouraging words in the review.

**Trevelyan Duke:** Thanks for the review.

**LynGreenTea:** Glad you liked it. Hope you like this chapter as well.

**LadyAkina: **Hope the explanation above helps.Thanks for the review.

**Kyoko super girl: **Thanks for the review!

**Eternityoftears: **Happy you like. Continue to read it okay!

**Jade the Fairyness:** Thank you…. I'll keep writing as long as people like you keep liking it.

**Shessysmate: **Ahhh…. But you only have to read this chapter to get the first scene…. But I kinda suck at writing them… do me a favor and tell me how you like it.

**MidNite Phoenix: **Glad you think it's 'interesting'. Thanks for the review.

**Artemisgirl: **lololololol….. Thanks a lot… I hope you like this chapter as well.

**Blue Rhapsody3: **Glad you love it. Thanks for the update.

**Ioke: **Well then read this chapter!

**Sesshomaru'sMate001: **Thanks… I like for Kagome to kick ass at least once in every story I write. In my other story she and Sango kick as constantly. Thanks for the review.

**Orchidaceae: **Good….. now all I need is a few more people and I will be able to take over the world. HAHAHAHA! JUST KIDDING. Glad you like it.

**IslandPrincess: **Thanks for the review.

**angelblade402:** Keep reading it…. alright! Thanks.

**Sheenachi: **Thanks for the review.

**karrissa-Inuyasha: **sure just I will enable emails so you can e-mail me you address.

H

H

Chapter 4

Verification of a Relationship, His Lips

Bankotsu saw a depressed Kagome leave the club and became worried. He wanted to go after her, but couldn't leave till Jakotsu came back from running an errand.

When Jakotsu returned, Bankotsu started the hour long drive to Kagome's home. Five minutes into the drive he noticed Kagome's car on the side of the road stuck in the mud; so he stopped. Bankotsu didn't see Kagome anywhere, so he called her cell phone and even back tracked to see if she may have walked up the road. Eventually, with the help of her spare keys and two of his friends; Bankotsu decided to take Kagome's car to her house.

An hour later Bankotsu arrived at Kagome's house, and bid his friends goodbye. Almost immediately afterward he noticed that bastard Sesshomaru's car park outside Kagome's home as well. Using Kagome spare house keys that were with the car keys, Bankotsu opened the door and made a b-line for the up-stairs guest room. He needed to know if Sesshomaru was sleeping with 'his' Kagome.

Quietly Bankotsu reached for the door knob and peaked inside. There in the guest bed laid a very nude Sesshomaru, and as if being an asshole in his sleep; he suddenly rolled over. The jackass fully exposed his frontal area to him. Suddenly he heard someone behind him, and turned to see who it was; forgetting to shut the door. "Kagome." Bankotsu whispered.

"Bankotsu, how did you get in here?" She thought for a moment. "What are you doing here?"

"I used the extra keys, in your car key box, to bring you your car and let myself in. I didn't want to wake you." He lied. Then Bankotsu gestured over to the sleeping man. He forgot Sesshomaru was nude. "And him?"

Kagome looked around Bankotsu only to discover a very naked Sesshomaru sleeping peacefully. Kami he is 'HUGE', she thought. "Thanks for bringing my car." Kagome stammered while blushing madly.

"Well." Bankotsu insisted, growing impatient.

"… 'Well', you are annoying me; but to answer your question… he brought me home and I let him stay. You are welcome to stay as well; it's too late for you to be driving. So make your self at home in the other guest room." Kagome turned to walk away but stopped when Bankotsu called out to her.

"Don't be fooled Kagome. He helped you for other reasons. If he tries to break-up our relationship, I'll rip him apart."

Kagome stared at Bankotsu blankly for a moment. "Relationship?" She said quizzically. "No, we were dating till you messed that up. Now we are nothing but very good friends, and if you ever want to get back to where we were; you will behave." Kagome then left Bankotsu to his own thoughts.

Bankotsu quietly shut the door and headed toward the other guest room.

When the door shut, Sesshomaru cracked one eye open. He was awake. In fact, he had been up ever since Bankotsu opened the door and rolled over just to fuck with the guy. Again he found out a wealth of information; it's as if luck was on his side tonight.

ssssssssssssssssssssss

At The Northridge Orphanage the next day… "Hello Kagome, Mr. Hedioshi." The coordinator greeted Kagome and her lawyer.

"Hello Kaede-san." Kagome greeted nervously while her lawyer gave a respectful nod. "Uhh… if you don't mind me asking, why are all these people here?" Kagome thought about what she said and decided to re-phrase the question. "I know it sounds like a stupid question, but people just don't line up in rows to adopt children." The waiting rooms and the main halls were full of people, and this confused Kagome greatly.

"I'm sorry to say that this orphanage is closing." Kaede took a deep breath, but before she could continue a little boy burst through the door with a little girl in tow.

"Mama!" The little boy yelled as he made a rather abrupt stop in front of Kagome

Kagome gave him a stern look. "Shippou! Stop running and dragging this poor little girl around. Further more, what did I tell you about respecting other people?" Kagome then tuned her attention to the little girl. "What is your name?"

"Rin." She said quietly.

"Mama." Shippou tried again. The little eight year old was growing impatient.

"If I let you tell me; no more interruptions."

Shippou nodded in agreement. "Rin needs a mother too. Can you adopt her along with me; so no one out there will or she could be sent off to another place?" Shippou heart was in the right place but the request was a little hard to comply with.

"Shippou I …" Kagome was lost for words. She didn't want to be cruel and say 'NO' out right in the little girl's face. She was just too cute.

Kaede looked at the perplexed look on Kagome's face. "Kagome, it may be best if the children wait outside for this discussion."

Kagome led the children outside to the waiting area. Now that the looked at some of the people and thought about it, some of the people looked less than suited for child care; or at least loving one.

As soon as Kagome re-entered the office, kaede continued where the original conversation left off. "Like I was saying earlier, Child, this place is closing. It can no longer afford to stay open, so most of the people out there will get a child if the so desire. All they need meet is the minimum income, residence check, and background check requirements which are limited. Kaede looked Kagome straight in the eyes. "I fear some of the children, despite these precautions, will not get good homes; and others will be shipped to wherever will take them."

Poor children. Kagome could no longer keep her tears at bay. "And your job?"

"Forced retirement." Kaede stated in a matter-of-fact way.

"What about the little girl my son was with?" Kagome's mind was working a mile a minute. She couldn't afford a second comfortably, but she 'could' afford it. _Maybe I could take Rin along with Shippou_, thought Kagome.

"The child fate will be that of the others."

Kagome turned to her lawyer; she didn't have to speak her request. Mr. Hedioshi has been with her family for years and if he knows Kagome at all; he knows exactly what she wants. For the first time during the meeting he spoke. "Kaede-san, might it be possible to start paper work on the little girl as well? Today, if possible."

Kaede let out a hearty chuckle. It was somewhat funny; two weeks ago Shippou came to her begging her to start the paper work on Rin. He said 'Just in case'. After receiving confused looks from Kagome and her lawyer, Kaede went to her file case and put two folders on the desk in front of Kagome. "I already have them Mr. Hedioshi. Shippou told me that his mother would not deny his request for a sister."

"But I have yet to pay for the paper work on her." Kagome interjected.

"Worry not Child. Call it a gift; I was more than happy to pay for it."

All three signed both sets of papers, and fifteen minutes later Kagome walked out of the office back to the kids. They looked a little nervous and worried. "Why the sad faces?" She questioned. "You should be happy; I am. Why? Because I am the proud mother of two beautiful children!"

Both children instantly came to life and launch themselves in to her awaiting harms.

"I told you." Shippou whispered to Rin as they loaded their things into Kagome's SUV.

ssssssssssssssssssssss

Inuyasha walked into Sesshomaru's office and caught him in a serious mood. "Hey, what's up with you?"

"Thinking." Sesshomaru answered off handedly.

"About what Jackass? Feh… whatever it is sure got you preoccupied."

-Flashback-

Bankotsu and Sesshomaru both awoke to the smell of freshly cooked breakfast at eight am. After getting dressed, they both went down stairs to find a half dressed Kagome cooking.

Kagome was currently scrambling some eggs; clad in a pair of very short sleeping shorts and a sports bra. Her hair was up in a messy pony-tail and she was also wearing her glasses. It was truly a sight for both men to behold. "Good morning fellas, I hope I didn't wake you." Both men shook their heads. "Great! Then you two can sit down and have a nice breakfast while I get ready for the day. Call it a 'Thank You Meal'." Kagome left the room to go get ready for her day.

Bankotsu took this time to talk to Kagome's so called new 'friend'. "Do you think I'm simple? What the hell are you up to?" he questioned accusingly.

Sesshomaru chose not to grace him with an answer at the moment. Instead, he took a plate left out for him by Kagome and got something to eat. He really didn't eat other peoples cooking, but he would try hers. If she was to be 'his' woman; then she should at least be able to cook.

When he did not get a reply, Bankotsu felt his temper rise but pushed it back down. He decided to get something to eat as well, but he was not done talking. He wanted to know Sesshomaru's true motives. When he sat down, he attempted to he a rise out of the silent man. "You filthy bastard; this is a real disappointment. The power Sesshomaru Noromu has nothing to say; no words to defend himself." Bankotsu taunted.

Sesshomaru stopped eating, leaned over the small dining table, and back-handed Bankotsu. For a moment he couldn't believe that the little worm called him a 'Filthy Bastard' when Bankotsu's good friend Naraku is a well know rapist! "Silence fool! My intentions toward Ms. Higurashi have nothing to do with you." Sesshomaru started his meal again like nothing happed.

"Kagome is 'my' woman." Spat Bankotsu.

"Really? I was under the impression that you two are 'no longer' dating." Bankotsu went pale. "Also I did not see a ring or mating mark, so it appears that she does not belong to anyone _YET_." Sesshomaru paused. "At least you tried, now let a real man take over."

-End Flashback-

Sesshomaru almost felt his temper snap, but it cooled at the thought of throwing his success in Inuyasha's face; now was the perfect time. "I was thinking about my new 'friend'." He paused and looked up at Inuyasha. "She was nice enough to cook for me before I left her home this morning; I suppose it would only be proper for me to invite her to lunch one day."

Inuyasha stared at his brother with unbelieving eyes. _Really… I mean, who in the hell would fuck'em let alone WANT to keep Sesshomaru company_, thought Inuyasha. "And who might this friend be?" He asked.

"Why none other than Miss. Kagome." Sesshomaru was more than happy to tell Inuyasha who the mystery woman was. His eyes were shining bright with amusement as he watched his over expressive brother come to life.

"Liar!" Inuyasha shouted.

Two Weeks Later… Once again Kagome walked down the crisp halls of the Noromu building; apparently the 'Monopoly King' was also a 'Persistent Jackass'. Shaking her head, Kagome attempted to clear her thought but could not. A very hyper Shippou and Rin made sure of that. Today was a school holiday; her mother was at work, Souta was busy, and her grandfather two too sick to watch them. Bottom line, she was forced to bring them to this meeting with her.

Sango was sitting at her desk playing a computer game when someone starting knocking at her door. "One moment." Sango quickly closed her game and walked over to the door. When Sango opened the door, there was Kagome dressed in a black mini skirt, a white strapless shirt, and black jacket with black heels. "Kagome! You're early!" As Sango said that two little ones jumped from behind Kagome.

"Aunt Sango!" They yelled in unison.

Kagome threw Sango a tired look. "Yeah I know… I wanted to know I you could watch them while I had my appointment. Please! After we leave here, I have another meeting with a daycare."

"Okay; I will, but a daycare? Kagome are you sure?" Sango ask out of concern.

"No not really, but I can't continue to take them to meetings with me during the day when they are out of school."

Sango glanced at her watch. "It's time. Alright Kagome, I'll take you to your meeting and by the time you return I'll have a solution to your problem."

When Kagome nodded, Sango went to her intercom and announced Kagome's arrival. "Sesshomaru-sama Ms. Higurashi is here."

"Fine." Was his reply.

Kagome turned to the children and instructed them to be good before walking down the hall with Sango. Into the 'Dog House'.

………………………………………

Sesshomaru sat with his back facing his desk. The only features of his that could be made out clearly were general ones; like his hair and the color of his suit. Funny today he chose to wear black.

Everything was set up. Since Inuyasha had the nerve to call 'him', of all people, a liar; Sesshomaru decided that he would prove the Mutt otherwise. There was one problem, though; Inuyasha could not be in the room while he talked to Kagome. To fix this, Sesshomaru decided to let the intercom between his office and Inuyasha's office stay on so Inuyasha could hear the conversation. That would have to do. Really he felt no need to prove himself, but the little runt asked for it. Sesshomaru was brought out of his musings by a tap on the door. "Enter."

Sango stepped forward. "Your 9:30, Ms. Higurashi."

"You may leave." Sesshomaru dismissed Sango with out a backwards glance.

Sango turned and left but not before giving Kagome a reassuring squeeze on the arm.

After about two minutes of silence from the arrogant man behind the desk, who still hadn't turned around to face her, Kagome's temper got the best of her. The Jerk was still facing the window and still hadn't offered her a seat! "Excuse me! You do realize that I am standing here? You may not have any thing to do but stare of a window; I, on the other hand, have a life to get back to." Kagome was about to turn and walk out when the man called out to her.

Sesshomaru had been enjoying her company, when Kagome proceeded to tell him off. He had forgotten that she didn't like him as a professional and didn't know he was the same person from a few weeks ago. Sesshomaru knew it was now or never; he had to say something or look like a fool due to his own boasting. "Kagome, surely you wouldn't leave without saying 'Hello' to a 'Friend'." Sesshomaru called out smoothly from his desk as he turned around and got up.

"I...It's you." Kagome sputtered, shocked.

"Indeed." Sesshomaru replied as he walked over to her.

Kagome eye's and face to on an array of emotions as she look at him. Shock, anger, and curiosity were the most common. "You let me call you all those names." Kagome took a calming breath. "You helped me and spent the night at my home."

Sesshomaru led Kagome over to the small sofa in the corner of his office. "Yes." He said in affirmation.

"Why? Is it because you still want my family's shrine and land? If that is the case then this meeting is over."

He sat down closely beside Kagome. "Today, I just wanted to talk to you." Sesshomaru noticed Kagome was looking him straight in the eyes and noted that was something not many women did. "I wanted to thank you for the breakfast you cooked. It was wonderful."

A deep blush quickly appeared on Kagome's face and she broke eye contact. Kami is he flirting with me, thought Kagome. "Uhh… Thank You. I'm glad you liked it."

Sesshomaru missed the eye contact Kagome was giving him, so he gently forced her to look at him once again. "Indeed, now tell me how the adoption of your son went." He was trying to change the subject to loosen her up.

"That well…" Kagome stuttered a bit. She couldn't think because Sesshomaru was still holding on to her cheek. "My son wanted a sister. I couldn't leave the little girl behind, and so I now have two children."

"I see. So you spoil them."

Kagome opened her mouth to flat out deny his words, but shut it. It's true since they have been with her the amount of toys at her home has tripled. "Okay just a little bit." She admitted.

"You must let me meet them one day." That was one way to get more time with her again. Secretly he hated kids, but would put up with them if that's what it took. Yes the straight forward Sesshomaru is being extremely spurious at the moment.

"I brought them with me. Would you like to meet them now?"

Sesshomaru nodded and walked over to his intercom. "Sango, could you please bring Kagome's children in here for a moment?" Kagome stood to welcome her kids.

A moment later the door opened and Shippou and Rin came running in. Upon seeing Sesshomaru, Rin attached herself to Kagome bare leg and Shippou stood in front of his mother and sister.

Sesshomaru regarded them closely. They were well dressed like he suspected they would be. The little girl bore an uncanny resemblance to Kagome, but it looked like she was shy around strangers. The boy looked nothing like Kagome, but his personality and Kagome's were one in the same. Now Sesshomaru knew why she originally wanted to adopt him. Also by the look of him, though he looked human, he was a demon kit. _So she has one human and one demon child_, Sesshomaru thought.

Kagome tried to get the children to introduce themselves first but they refused.

Sesshomaru shook his head free of all his thoughts and stood to greet the kids. "Hello my name is Sesshomaru Noromu." Sesshomaru watched as Kagome tried with the little girl again, but to no avail. The boy, however, flashed his sister a bright comforting smile like Kagome's and stepped forward. Sesshomaru had to admit, he was impressed; the little boy would make a fine man.

"Hello Sesshomaru-sama. My name is Shippou Higurashi. I'm eight years old and she," he pointed to his sister. "Is my sister Rin; she is seven years old." Shippou took a deep breath. "You better not be bothering my mother!" Shippou threatened.

Kagome turned pale, and so did Rin. Rin walked up beside Shippou, quietly gave her apologies to Sesshomaru, and stared dragging Shippou toward the door while quietly fussing at him about manners.

Sesshomaru raised a brow at the scene before him. Maybe the little girl was more like Kagome than he thought. "Sango you can take the children back now." Sango left with the kids, and Sesshomaru turned back to Kagome. "Do you plan on having more?" He asked out of no where.

"What?" Claming down a bit, she answered. "Yes. Tell me, why do you want to know?" Kagome sighed in exasperation. "Why am I even telling you?" She thought aloud.

Kagome had her back to him, so Sesshomaru positioned himself behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "You are telling me because we are becoming good friends." Kagome missed the fact that his word for 'friend' had a double meaning when he used it with her.

"Yeah…a friend who wants something I have."

Sesshomaru had to hide the shock on his face. Did she figure him out already?

Kagome continued. "Don't think because you got off topic; I forgot about the fact you still want my family's belongings."

He was relieved; she hadn't figured out. He could still surprise her. Sesshomaru turned Kagome around to face him. Now they were standing inches away form each other and staring into one another's eyes. "True. I am a friend that wants something from you, but it is no longer your family's land or shrine."

Kagome grabbed Sesshomaru by the cheeks and stared him in the face. Her lips were only centimeters from his and her eyes were also slightly glazed over. "What do you want then?"

………………………………………

Inuyasha sat at his desk listing to the whole affair. He was in shock at first. The woman sounded just like Kagome, but as time went on that was not enough.

Deep down Inuyasha knew his brother would not lie. At least a good 98 percent of the time he didn't, so why would he lie now? _To piss me off that's why_, Inuyasha thought.

After about forty-five minutes, Inuyasha was ready to turn the intercom off; but stopped when he heard the last thing Kagome and Sesshomaru said to each other. The words were filled with something akin to lust. He still didn't know if this was the real Kagome but he was going to make sure. Quickly he got some random papers off his desk and headed towards his brother's floor with a quickness no one knew he had. That bastard, he thought angrily, I saw her first!

………………………………………

Sesshomaru didn't waste any time taking advantage of the situation. While Kagome was only inches way; he put his arm around her, closed the gap, and planted a light kiss on her lips. Afterward he still held on to her. "I only wanted that for now." Sesshomaru kissed her again. "Eventually I will require your love." He squeezed Kagome's body a little tighter, when she gasp from the shock; he took the chance to deepen the kiss.

Before Kagome knew it, the sweet kiss turned into a feverous wanton, lust filled kiss. Not just by Sesshomaru, but by her as well. She was kissing him back! She was not thinking before acting. Again, she was caught off guard when she moaned into Sesshomaru mouth.

Sesshomaru was sporting a major 'hard on' right now. He had managed no to lose control over the situation, but it would not last. He knew he was losing yet could not break away. Then Kagome moaned and Sesshomaru lost it. His hands were just about to start roaming Kagome's body when Inuyasha burst through the door. Sesshomaru was angry but happy to see his brother. He and Kagome didn't need to go that far yet.

Inuyasha was mortified. All his doubts were put to rest. It was indeed 'his' Kagome that his brother was kissing. Inuyasha was brought from his thought voices in the background.

Kagome was beet red and was starting to struggle to get out of Sesshomaru's hold. "I have to go…" Kagome stated franticly almost. This was an embarrassing situation.

Sesshomaru didn't say a word and held fast; He wasn't ready to let go.

"Sesshou…" Kagome didn't finished was she was about to say. Sesshomaru kissed her one last time in front of Inuyasha. When he let her down she slapped him. _How he dare kiss me like that_, Kagome thought embarrassed

He kissed her again, this time quick but demanding none the less. "I will see you later… then."

Kagome looked almost serene as she walked toward and out of the door. "See you at my next performance."

No sooner than the door shut Inuyasha let his anger loose.

After about five minutes his ranting, Sesshomaru grew tired. "Do I have you remind you again, Little Brother, that you have a wife."

"………"

"That's what I thought. You have your woman; stay out of my business. Stop this useless banter and get out of my office."

"That stick up your ass must be lodged in your brain if you think I'm gonna let you have Kagome… Don't get too comfortable Jackass." Inuyasha stormed out of the office.

ssssssssssssssssssssss

Later on Kagome reflected on what happened at the office. Now she not only had Bankotsu and Naraku to worry about; she also had Sesshomaru Noromu. He was going to be much harder to rid her self of. _Damn_, she thought, I _shouldn't have kissed him back_.

Kagome's problems were just beginning. Trance Nights next performance was totally sponsored by Naraku, so naturally he wanted his input on the show. Tomorrow is Ayame and Kagome's turn to meet with him. How will the meeting turn out?

H

H

H

Tell me what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

Ch5REN

4/27/07

**4/27/07**

**Sorry…**

**Under Renovation**

**SEE MY PROFILE FOR FULL CHAPTER INFORMATION **

**Melissa**

Chapter 5

Meeting with Naraku, enter Inuyasha, Sexual encounter No. 1

-Ring, Ring-

"Hello?" At 3:30 am Kagome rolled over and answered the phone. _Who in the hell is this_, she thought angrily.

"Kagome are you up?" the voice asked franticly.

"Souta?"

"Yeah Sis, it's me. You need to get up." He informed Kagome.

Alarm bells went off in Kagome's head. Something had to be wrong for Souta to be calling at three am asking was she up. "Souta, is something wrong?" Kagome asked as she sat up in her bed.

"Well don't panic yet, but Mom and I are at the hospital with Grandpa; and you need to come too."

"Tell me…" she pleaded. "Will everything be okay?"

"Kagome." It had been a while since Souta called her anything other than 'Sis'. "The Doctor doesn't expect him to recover this time."

Kagome's hand automatically flew to her mouth as she tried to muffle a sob that was trying to escape. For a long time the phone was silent and Kagome was able to hear her mother crying in the background. "Okay. The kids and I will be there within an hour." She answered once she gained her composure.

Five hours later, after Kagome and the children arrived at the hospital, Grandpa died.

Rin and Shippou sat in silent mourning; as yet another person they have to care for has died.

Kagome cried till her eye's refused to shed anymore tears. All the men that she cared for were dieing; first her father and now her grandfather!

……………

Three days later at the funeral service for Kagome's Grandfather, Inuyasha sat at the back row looking at Kagome. Even grieving, she looked beautiful to him. Today he decided to introduce himself to Kagome. Despite this being a funeral, this would be the most opportune time; Sesshomaru isn't here.

Sesshomaru just did not do funerals; even for Kagome.

After the service was over, Inuyasha waited for the crowd to disperse before walking up to her.

As Kagome bid the last mourner a 'Thank you' and a 'Good bye'; she suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder. "Yes? Can I help you with something?" she said without turning around. Even though she is grieving, Kagome is still thinking about others.

"Yes you can." Inuyasha replied somewhat nervously.

When Kagome turned around she noticed her, she saw her original platinum haired stalker. "Oh… hello!"

"Hello, my name is Inuyasha Noromu. I knew your grandfather."

"Really, but aren't you?" Kagome was deeply confused.

"Yes. I am. After he realized that I had no personal interest in your property, he told me that I was welcome to come by anytime." Inuyasha tried his best to sound civil; something he is not good at.

Kagome sighed a bit heavily. Now she had another Noromu to deal with. "Well my name is Kagome Higurashi; I would be more than happy to show you around in my grandfather's stead, Mr. Noromu." Kagome offered happily with a bit of sadness to it.

"Thanks, and just call me Inuyasha."

**ssssssssss**

Naraku sat in the café 'Camille' drinking his hot tea and thinking about his future plans when the waiter suddenly brought him out of his musings.

Just recently, he gave Bankotsu six thousand to put on another special show of Trance Nights, but in his honor. Of course, Naraku had other plans as well. He wanted his input all through the show; that included talking to all the dancers personally. Then there is Kagome; he wants her badly.

Naraku stood up to greet the waiter and his guest. Today is a good day; his meeting is with Kagome and Ayame. He waved his Thanks to the waiter dismissing him and walked around the table to help the women sit. "Welcome ladies, glad you could make it." He pulled out Kagome's chair. "Please sit down."

The rest of the meeting was nerve racking to say the least. Naraku kept on throwing sexually suggestive comments Kagome's way and at Ayame's way as well. The man just didn't bother to hide his lust.

Kagome could almost feel her skin crawl. All the while Naraku talked, he was directly staring at her; eyeing her body while he made his little comments. One comment kept on running through her head, 'you can have anything you want, on me.' Yes, when he said the words 'on me', he licked his lips and winked at Kagome.

As the meeting ended Naraku stood to bid the women farewell. "It was nice meeting with you both." His hand 'accidentally' came in contact with Kagome's ass. "Remember we have another meeting at the club tomorrow night."

**sssssssss**

"Yasha baby, where are you going this early in the morning?" Kikyo rolled over in time to see Inuyasha disappear into the bathroom.

"Does it fuckn' matter? At least it's daylight outside!" _Why is 'she' asking him questions when she didn't get back till this morning,_ he thought angrily.

Kikyo chose to ignore Inuyasha's comment and roll over once more.

Inuyasha came out of the bathroom and went straight into the closet. "Feh… no comments, bitch? Okay then, how about telln' me where you were last night."

"You crude little bastard!" Kikyo sat up in the bed. "How dare you call me out of my name!" As for Inuyasha's question, she could not answer that. She could not tell him that she had been with some one else; again.

Inuyasha was unfazed by Kikyo's insults; so he kept about his business. "Whatever. As soon as I figure out who you're cheating with, I'll get rid of your ass."

"Humph… same here." Kikyo lay back down; worried.

…………

When Inuyasha arrived at the top of the shrine steps, he saw Kagome dressed in Miko garb and she was carrying a reflex bow. "Hey, am I too early?"

"Not at all. Come on let's get you familiar with the wooded area."

The tour continued till lunch time. It was pleasant, especially since Kagome was doing most of the talking. He got to know a little about her, though not as much as Sesshomaru.

"Kagome… can we continue the tour later? I need to be somewhere." Inuyasha asked hesitantly.

"Sure. The shrine is always open, Inuyasha."

Later that day Inuyasha walked into Sesshomaru's office without knocking. He intended on throwing his success in Sesshomaru's face; what little it is.

Sesshomaru sat at his desk looking over some land deeds when Inuyasha strolled into his office. "Don't you know how to knock?" He asked without an upward glance.

"Yeah, but I forgot how… anyway aren't you gonna ask me why I came to see you, Big Brother."

Sesshomaru felt his eye twitch. Inuyasha is up to something. "Stop your useless prattling. What do you want?"

"I had a wonderful tour at the Higurashi Shrine this morning, with Kagome." Inuyasha said without hesitation. Then he sat waiting for Sesshomaru's reaction. When he got none, he continued. "She told me to come back anytime."

Sesshomaru stopped to look up at his smirking brother. "Moron. The shrine is open to everyone everyday of the week. I thought you had something impor…" Sesshomaru was interrupted when Miroku came through his office door talking rather loudly on a cell phone.

"No. No! So are you still coming by after your performance Friday?" There is a brief silence before Miroku continued. "Kagome, love, there is nothing I would rather do than spend the evening with 'my' two favorite women."

Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru zoomed in on Miroku's conversation once he mentioned Kagome's name.

Miroku stopped to take a look around and noticed his boss staring at him. "Kagome, I will have Sango call you back okay." Miroku turned to Sesshomaru once more. "Uhh… sorry about that Sesshomaru-sama."

Sesshomaru mentally groaned. Is today 'forget to knock day'! More importantly Miroku mentioned his obsession's name. He turned to Inuyasha. "Leave us."

"………" Inuyasha went to protest but stopped. Sesshomaru looked pissed and now is not the time to make it worse.

Sesshomaru turned to Miroku again. "Since when did you start rushing into my office?"

"………" Miroku, being smarter than Inuyasha, didn't answer the question. He isn't going to be baited.

"Hn… so why did you come?"

_Phew, now the real conversation can start_; thought Miroku. "I closed the second deal with Kouga Hanna. Here are the papers."

"Good." Sesshomaru gave Miroku the 'critical eye'. "Now tell me who you were talking to."

"My friend Kagome. Why do you ask?"

Now that the Mutt was gone, Sesshomaru could talk to his employee/friend freely.

After about five minutes of explaining the situation minus a few details, Sesshomaru watched Miroku's normally cool façade fade.

"What! Does Sango know?"

"I assume she has an idea. So, are you going to aid 'This' Sesshomaru?"

…………

After his very interesting talk with Sesshomaru, Miroku tried to catch up with his other silver haired friend. "Inuyasha, wait up." After the stubborn fool finally stopped Miroku caught up. "What did you want to talk about?"

"What does pretty boy want?"

"Why?"

"Damn it Miroku! Just tell me!" Inuyasha is beyond annoyed now.

"The usual. Now if you want to know anything else; you'll have to speak with your brother. I'm leaving to take Sango to lunch, see ya later."

"Half brother!"

"Sure, Inuyasha." Miroku said waving bye.

Inuyasha took the elevator back to his floor. Once in his office, Inuyasha realized he forgot to ask Miroku about Friday night. Damn it!

**ssssssssss**

When Kagome and Ayame arrived at the club for their group meeting with Naraku, they discovered they were they last to arrive.

After the last two people took a seat Bankotsu stood and called the meeting to order. Quickly, he glanced over at Kagome; and she sent him the brightest smile. _Kami, if she only knew_; he thought. "Before we start the meeting, I would like to introduce your newest co-worker. This is Koharu, everyone. She will perform with you on Friday."

Friday night's performance was somewhat complex, so it was good Bankotsu added a member now rather than later. Everyone had to do a solo, and then there were four doubles and two groups of three.

Once Bankotsu finished, Naraku stood and cast a stare Kagome's way as well. He had watched as she gave Bankotsu a smile, but with him the reaction was totally different. Kagome found the floor more interesting. _I'll fix that_, he thought darkly.

……………

Ayame waited for Kagome to finish her sidestep move before she asked a question. It had been nagging her for a while. "Hey Kagome, what do you think of Naraku?" She watched Kagome walk closer to her. "I think he's creepy."

"I think he's creepy too and he makes my skin crawl." Kagome hugged herself. "And those comments he makes… I can ignore them like I do the others." _All except Sesshomaru Noromu_, Kagome thought nervously.

"Humph…. If you say so, Kagome. Anyway I'll be back in a sec." Ayame took off; headed toward the restroom.

Kagome decided to bend down, legs straight, ass up, and tie shoes when a song she really liked suddenly came on the radio. Still bending Kagome decided to sway her ass to the music.

Naraku watched Kagome from a dark corner of the large room. He was going to wait to approach her but the scene before him was just too tempting. He could just imagine 'hittin' that from the back, so he carefully and quietly walked up behind Kagome.

Kagome hips were swaying to her favorite tune when she suddenly felt a thrust from behind. By the feel of it, they were obviously male and aroused. Mortified, Kagome turned red as an apple.

He smirked. All of the 'innocent' women reacted the same way, so Naraku was prepared.

Kagome stood straight up and her back went rigid. "Who the hell are you!" She demanded. Kagome was ready to beat the hell out of whoever it is behind her but found she couldn't move.

Once Kagome figured out she couldn't leave, Naraku pushed himself into her backside again and whispered huskily in her ear. "Be still my little Kagome. Relish my powerful touch." Slowly Naraku stated a sensual dance. Rocking, thrusting, and dipping low; it all turned him on.

Once Kagome figured out who the offender is, she became at a lost for words. Is this the meeting he intended to have? She almost couldn't believe he would act this way, but his comments from earlier told her he would act such a way. "Please Stop!" Kagome pleaded as she struggled to get out of his hold.

Bankotsu had been talking to another employee when he heard Kagome say 'please stop'. He looked around only to find a distressed looking Kagome in the arms of his friend, Naraku. Bankotsu stopped what he was doing and swiftly went to her aid.

Naraku enjoyed the feel of the woman he was holding when she was suddenly pulled from his grasp. Bankotsu came and took Kagome faster than he thought possible. Naraku noticed Kagome looked rather relieved to be out of his arms.

Kagome made up her mind right then and there that she would not be caught dead in the same room with Naraku again.

After Bankotsu watched Kagome make a hasty exit, he turned toward Naraku. He would give his 'friend' the benefit of doubt. Maybe he didn't know Kagome was 'his'. "Kagome belongs to me, Naraku."

Naraku was taken aback. He knew that his young friend harbored feelings for the woman, but was there something more? "My greatest apologies."

Damn, now Naraku really had a problem. Bankotsu is an asset to him in more ways than one, so for now he would heed his friends warning. That is, only till he figured out what his relationship really is with Kagome.

**sssssssss**

Friday Night… "Gahhhh! What the hell is this? It all looks like hooker wear!" Kagome complained. It was an hour before the show and Naraku had completely changed the wardrobe; as if enough stuff hadn't already gone wrong this week.

"Kagome I know this sounds strange coming from me, but let's just get this over with." Ayame is tired; her grandfather was at home sick and she had been taking care of him. She quietly walked back to her room to get some rest before the show while Kagome was still ranting.

"You're right. The clothes could be worse." Kagome was undressed from the waist up except for a bra. Finally she found a shirt that she liked. "Hey Ayame." Kagome said turning around. "What do you think about this shirt for…"

Sesshomaru walked into Kagome's dressing room to wish her a 'casual' good luck, but when he found her; she was talking to herself and shirtless. What luck? He had two options; make himself known or stand and watch. He went with the latter.

Kagome was about to ask Ayame about a shirt, but when she turned around there was Sesshomaru staring at her intently. Kagome's face went beyond red to purple, almost, as she pointed an accusing finger at him. "Friends don't watch other friends dress! You Pervert!" Kagome was about to continue the lecture but stopped when Sesshomaru pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Calm down." Sesshomaru took a minute to examine the tops of Kagome's breast in her lacy bra. "I only came to wish you good luck."

Kagome expected to be released, but Sesshomaru had other plans. Suddenly, she was on the receiving end of a demanding kiss. Why she returned his affections when she rejected so many others; she will never know.

Naraku decided creep around the dressing area as usual when he happened upon Kagome's cracked door. Inside he found a scene of great significance to him. Apparently Kagome didn't know who she belonged to or Bankotsu is telling a lie.

……………

Shit, Inuyasha is very upset. He had to go and make himself almost late for the show!

Unlike previous shows this one was held in the main club, because it was open to everyone that could find a seat or table. Even the dance floor was covered with tables. Anyway, that is where Inuyasha wanted to sit, but all the tables were gone. He had to sit with someone, but who? Right now he only saw two people he knew and he wasn't about to sit with either of them. Sesshomaru and Kouga could both go fuck themselves for all he cared. Suddenly he found his saving grace. "Hey Miroku, Sango; can I sit with you?"

Of all the nights! This time they did mind, and Sango was about to tell him so but Miroku relented. "No, we don't mind Inuyasha."

The beginning of the show was fantastic. Ayame and Kagome made fantastic dancers and Hostesses. The show could be described as a 'clothed strip show'.

After Kagome's first performance, Inuyasha looked over at his silent companions shifting positions. "What are you two doing?"

"Don't worry about it Inuyasha. Just watch the show." Sango answered hurriedly.

Fine… Inuyasha went back to minding his own business. Out of nowhere in the middle of the second part of the show, Inuyasha heard Sango moan. "What tha…" He was about to tell her to knock it off when he heard it again. This time he looked at Sango's position in Miroku's lap. Her head is laid back on his chest, she is facing forward, and Miroku is moving her… _What the hell_, he realized, _Miroku is fuckn' her right here in the club!_ Inuyasha fled the table for the safety of Kouga's table.

Sesshomaru became more than amused as he watched Inuyasha run for Miroku's table. HA! Everyone thought Miroku was a Voyeur, hardly; the man liked 'YOU' to watch 'HIM'.

……………

Finally them moment, that seven people, others had been waiting for had arrived.

The new host announced the performance of Kagome and Ayame.

The lights went off in the building and when they came back on Kagome and Ayame stood on opposite sides of the building standing on tables. When the song (My Bitch) came on they dance their way right over to Naraku. Kagome cringed at the thought but had to get it over with.

Naraku was smiling from ear to ear when Ayame and Kagome led him up on stage.

On stage the proceeded to dance circles around a very happy Naraku; who is acting like he didn't request that they do this. Suddenly Naraku stopped them from circling him. Their backs were facing the audience, when Naraku slapped them both on the ass.

Kouga watched in both disgust and fascination as Kagome and Ayame started to 'bounce that Ass' for Naraku when he hit them. He is grateful for such a sight, but did Naraku really have to touch them? With his thought the curtains came across the stage till the second dance.

When the girl re-appeared and the song came on, it was familiar to Sesshomaru. Yes, it was the 'school girl dance'. Sesshomaru couldn't help but wonder what type of panties Kagome is wearing this time.

Kagome and Ayame wore the same outfit save for a few minor changes. The panties said 'bitch' and instead of lollypops; the girls carried hula-hoops.

Bankotsu watch as the girls hula-hooped with each other. Man! It was a real turn on to watch the women molest each other. Bankotsu, like so many other men in the building, groaned as the bulge in his pants got bigger; but he kept on watching.

After the last performance almost all the men were sitting at the edge of their seats. As usual Bankotsu got his desired results.

**sssssssss**

Sango cast a nervous glance over to her husband and his boss/friend. "I don't want any part of this!" She locked eyes with Miroku. "Who are we to decide that she's too old to be a virgin, 'technically'?"

"Sango, my sweet, we are merely say she's never had the chance to act upon her more basic sexual needs. We should give her that chance."

_Miroku is right_, Sango thought. Just a day ago, she told Kagome that she needed to go out and 'get some'. "Okay buddy..." Sango said walking up to Sesshomaru. "I'll go along but try to force her and you're dead; boss or not."

Sesshomaru couldn't help but give Sango an amused look. "Hn...Deal." Humph! He was beyond forcing a woman to 'do' anything.

Sango was sitting in the living room when she saw Kagome walking up to the front door. To avoid answering the door and the questions she knew Kagome would ask, Sango ran to the kitchen; leaving Miroku to fend for himself.

After Miroku let Kagome into the house, she noticed his tense features. "Miroku is something wrong?"

"Why no… I'm only excited to see you and I have a surprise." He answered gesturing toward the love seat.

At first Kagome was excited then became bewildered when she figured out what the 'gift' is. "You shouldn't have." They were always trying to hook her up with somebody.

"But they did." Sesshomaru answered; compounding to Kagome's state of semi-shock.

Sango was in the kitchen mixing drinks when she heard 'SANGO!' come from the living room. Apparently Kagome didn't want Miroku's gift.

Kagome got angry with them for setting her up and decided about to leave, but Sesshomaru stopped her. "Don't you want to spend any time with your friend Kagome?"

"What kind of friend are you Sesshomaru?" Kagome replied.

Sesshomaru shrugged his shoulders. "We shall determine that tonight."

**sssssssss**


	6. Chapter 6

CH6REN

**4/27/07**

**Sorry…**

**Under Renovation**

**SEE MY PROFILE FOR FULL CHAPTER INFORMATION **

**Melissa**

Chapter 6

A plan unfolds, Meditation, Decisions made

"Hey Mama! Where are we going?" Shippou asked excitedly form the back seat of the car.

"Yeah, I wanna know too, mom!" Rin asked just as excited.

Kagome rolled her eyes slightly. Shippou is normally hyper but Rin… something must have happened to that girl. Lately, Kagome has had double trouble with two very hyper children, and car rides were nothing short of hell. "It's a surprise. Now be quite or I will turn around." Kagome threatened.

Both children put on a dejected frown. "Okay."

"Good." Kagome knew the excitement would return once the kids found out that they were going to see Kaede, hell she's excited too. Though she had a mother and they had a good relationship, Kagome still saw Kaede as a mother figure and confided in her often. Now she needed the old woman's advice more than ever and couldn't wait to get to reach her country home.

……………

Kaede sat down across from Kagome after giving her a cup of tea. Shippou and Rin were happily playing outside. "I'm happy that you were able to visit this old woman, child." Kaede said to Kagome.

Kagome gave Kaede a bright but weary smile. "It was no trouble. We… I wanted to come."

"Tell me, Kagome, what is on your mind?" Kaede asked while taking a slow sip of her tea.

"Many things."

"Then start at the top. You and the children will stay here all night if you must. One as young as you should not be this troubled."

"But..." Kagome tried to object.

"No but's Girl. Now tell me all that troubles you so that we may begin to fix things." Kaede demanded.

……………

"So you are under pressure from many suitors and this is causing you undue stress?" Kaede asked.

"That's what it sounds like."

"This elder Noromu, this Sesshomaru, is the Western Lord correct?" Kaede waited for Kagome to give her confirmation. "Then he no longer harbors an interest in your family's properties." Kaede stated.

Kagome shook her head. "Yeah, he and Bankotsu made it very clear that they wanted a relationship. And this guy Naraku, Bankotsu's friend, gives me the creeps." Kagome added.

"Did you say, Naraku?" Kagome nodded. "Kagome stay away from him." Kaede warned. "That man brings evil to everything he touches."

"Don't worry; he gave me bad vibes. I could tell he's evil just from his touch." Kagome assured her.

Since Kaede is also a practicing priestess like Kagome she suggested the most sensible solution to help with Kagome's problems. "Come, We shall meditate on your problems."

Kagome stood and followed Kaede into her room of 'tranquility' were they sat for hours.

**sssssssss**

Sesshomaru sat in his office again with his eyes closed remembering the night he spent with Kagome at Miroku's house.

-Flashback-

At seven am Sesshomaru rolled over and tried to shake Kagome awake. After orally satisfying her many times during the early morning, she was tired and waking her is proving to be difficult. "Wake up, love." Sesshomaru tried again this time shaking her harder.

In her sleep Kagome heard a muffled voice and someone trying to shake her. "I'll fix breakfast in a minute Shippou… take Rin ...watch TV…" She said as she began to fall back asleep again.

He is more than a little amused. _So this is how the children wake her,_ Sesshomaru thought. Well he should wake her differently. Carefully Sesshomaru slipped his hand between Kagome's legs and started to fondle her 'hidden treasure of pleasure'.

"OohH." Kagome let out a low moan and covered his hand with hers; guiding it.

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome's eye fluttered open and she turned bright red. Immediately she let go of his hand and made him stop. "Good morning." He said with an unusual smile.

Kagome bid him the same but with a frown on her lovely countenance.

"Kagome, it's alright. Don't you remember what I told you last night?" Sesshomaru waited on an answer but got none, so he continued. "I'm yours; so we can continue if _YOU_ want to." Still nothing; he took her silence as a means to continue.

She didn't know what to do; accept or deny his offer, his claim. For now silence would be her answer to his sweet torment.

-End Flashback-

Kagome still hadn't accepted Sesshomaru but she hadn't denied him either. At the moment he's fine with this. He would have his answer soon enough. Suddenly there was a knock at his office door. "Enter."

Sango damn near rolled her eyes at the Bitch walking behind her. "Kagura Naraku is here to see you Sir. Somehow, she got through security on the first floor." Sango announced not trying to hide her revulsion for the woman.

She turned and left.

Once Sesshomaru's assistant was out of the room, Kagura felt she could speak freely. "Well, well it's been a long time Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru glared at the slut before him. Before she married Naraku, she tried to get with him. "I have a title, Bitch, use it."

Kagura seemed unfazed by his rudeness. "Fine."

"What do you want?" Sesshomaru was pissed. He didn't day dream often or even at all; and to have it interrupted was just wrong.

"Well I've been entertaining the thought of leaving my husband and finding a suitable place for my daughter, Kanna, and I to live. The west crossed my mind."

Sesshomaru looked at her indifferently.

When no reaction came from Sesshomaru, Kagura continued. "I was told that before I could do business here I had to talk to you." Her eyes turned pleading. "Please help me flee Naraku!" Gone, is the arrogant smirk she walked in with. "I can't take his treatment any longer."

"No." Sesshomaru stood and opened his door. "Your problems do not concern me nor will I concern myself with them. Go back to Naraku and deal with the problems on your own terms. Get out."

…………

Kagura is not done in the Noromu building yet; she still had one more stop to make. Inuyasha... If she couldn't get any help then she would make Naraku and his new Bitch's life a living hell.

As soon as Kagura stepped off the elevator, she saw the Bitch and her husband talking outside his office. _Perfect_, she thought. Instead of telling him straight out; she would put a rather large seed of doubt in his mind. _Surely he could put the clues together._

Kikyo was talking to Inuyasha when she saw her lover's wife step off the elevator. Panic almost washed through her body but she pushed it back; maybe she is here to see Inuyasha for business.

Inuyasha watched as Kagura walked up to Kikyo, bring her fist back, and punch her in eye. It was like the shit happened in slow motion. He saw the hit coming!

"Stay away from my husband, Bitch!" Kagura sneered then walked away as briskly as she had come; a HUGE smirk on her face.

Kikyo fell to the ground holding her left eye. _What the hell is up with whores and my face, _she thought angrily!

Inuyasha was about to go after Naraku's wife, but the words she spoke finally sunk in. He looked down at Kikyo, who had fell down holding her eye. "Kikyo what is she talking about?"

With her one good eye Kikyo looked up at him; hate swirling in her eye. "That Bitch hit me and that's all you have to say!"

……………

Naraku watched his traitorous wife through his daughter sacred mirror.

Kagura thought she was going to make his life harder? Humph! Hardly… she really didn't have a clue. The stupid bitch just made it easier for him to rid himself of his recent whore, Kikyo, when the time came.

And the time was drawing near.

**sssssssss**

"Thanks for coming Kagome; it's been a while since we last talked." Jakotsu gestured for Kagome to take a seat.

Kagome pull Jakotsu into a warm hug before taking a seat. Like Kaede, Jakotsu was someone she could talk to and get advice from. "I know and I'm sorry."

"Ah don't worry about it. Tonight Renkotsu and I invited you for dinner and dancing in the northern district. We wanted to get you away from work." Jakotsu gave Kagome a knowing smile. "And your 'other' stresses."

"You know?" Kagome asked surprised.

"I'd have to be blind not to see all those 'hungry' men at your feet every night. Two in particular..." Jakotsu added.

…………

"Hey Ginta… Haykkaku…" Kouga called as he walked through the second floor office floor of the 'Den'; the second most popular night club around.

"Hey Kouga." Said Haykkaku.

"Yeah what's up Kouga?" Said Ginta.

"Nothing. I just dropped by to see what you guys were doin'." Kouga flopped down on the small sofa by the one way window and look out at the crowd.

"What made you come to the club?" Ginta inquired as he joined Kouga in looking out of the window.

The truth is that Kouga is tired of Techno Dreams. He still hadn't gotten a chance to speak with Kagome and is tired of watching someone he may never have. So Kouga came to the 'Den'. "I don't know. Lookin' for something I guess." His eyes started to roam the dance floor and widened a fraction. There on the dance floor was Kagome; dressed sexy and alone!

"Kouga are you okay?" Asked Haykaku.

"Yeah." Kouga said while getting up. "I just found what I was lookin' for." He headed straight for Kagome.

Kagome was dancing when someone suddenly tapped her on the shoulder. She turned to see who it was. "Oh! Hi Kouga!"

Kouga was beyond shocked that Kagome would remember his name since he's never really had a conversation with her. "Hello Kagome. I'm honored that you remembered my name."

"How could I forget the man with the 'Hi My name is Kouga t-shirt'." Kagome giggled.

He's glad that Kagome had any memory of him at all. The thought made Kouga proud. "Kagome." He grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Would you dance with me?"

Kagome felt her cheeks heat up when Kouga kissed her hand, but she was relieved. Unlike most of the men she met that just went around overly lusting or being forceful, Kouga is sweet and gentle. Most importantly he is being 'non-possessive'. "Uhhh."

She didn't get a chance to answer. Just as Kagome was about to speak, some guy walked past and gave her a rather lusty look; or so Kouga thought. In turn, he pulled Kagome flush into his chest. "Hey! She's mine pal!" Kouga shouted. Then he looked at Kagome. "Don't worry, I'll protect you."

_What!_ She was mentally screaming by now. _Guess I complimented him a bit too early,_ Kagome thought sarcastically. Kagome pulled from Kouga's hold. "Hold on! I don't 'need' protecting and I don't 'belong' to anyone!"

Kouga stood with his mouth agape. "Wait!" All he could do is watch as Kagome storm off deep into the club; away from him. That didn't matter, though, because his mission is renewed. He's sure that she harbored feelings for him somewhere.

Jakotsu was dancing when he looked up and saw Kagome headed his way. "Is something wrong?"

"Sort of, I'm gonna take a cab home, okay." Kagome reached over and hugged her friend 'good bye'. She turned to leave then stopped. "Jakotsu, can I ask you a favor?"

Jakotsu looked at the woman he has come to see as a little sister. "Of course!" He yelled trying to be louder than the music.

"Can I have some time off?!" Kagome walked back to Jakotsu. "I need some time to think."

"Take two weeks." Jakotsu stopped Kagome from walking off by grabbing her arm. "Just so you know; Bankotsu really does care for you."

"Thanks." Kagome started walking away. "I'm glad to hear that!" She yelled as she waved bye.

**sssssssss**

For two weeks, Kagome searched her feelings for answers and avoided everyone who had anything to do with the men in question.

Kagome found herself comparing the men often, but there was no comparison to be made. They were totally different; even down to the species, if she wanted to get that technical.

Her reactions to and with both men were different as well. Bankotsu, though he was demanding, never made her experience the things Sesshomaru did. With those facts in mind, Kagome found her answer.

……………

"Thanks for having me over tonight, Kagome." Bankotsu took a sip of his drink. "It's been a while since we've been alone, you know?"

"Yeah." Kagome lit the last candle on the table before she sat down across from Bankotsu. "So let's enjoy it."

Bankotsu eyed Kagome closely; she knew that he is far from stupid; so what was up with the trivial dinner? Did she want something? "Tell me Kagome, why are we together tonight?" He put his glass down. "Have you considered what I told you, or something else?"

"Well." Kagome put her fork full of food down. "I wanted to talk to you about that relationship you wanted." Kagome stared down at her plate. "I've made a decision."

**ssssssssss**

It's almost been three months since the last time Sesshomaru seen Kagome, and he's starting to get frustrated. Despite his best efforts to 'bump' into her, Kagome is just no where in sight. On top of that Miroku and Sango were not giving up any clues. The only thing keeping him from driving straight to her house is the Techno Dreams birthday celebration tonight. _Kagome has to be there_, he thought; _that 'is' where she works._

……………

At ten pm the party kicked off. Everything is open as usual, but the main club jumping with activity.

"Thanks for comin' out to party with us, ya'll. Remember there are drink specials all night tonight; also we have a special concert at 11:30 on the main stage. Till then let's PARTY!" the DJ announced.

Down stairs Kagome was in her dressing room nervous. She's danced in front of plenty of people before; singing was a completely different story_. Why did I let Jakotsu talk me into this,_ Kagome thought worriedly. Then her thoughts turned into dry humor. _I guess if this turns out to be a disaster; I can always go flip burgers for a living or teach history. _Kagome chuckled out loud and headed up stairs to the main club to join the fun. Trance Nights was open, but she didn't open the Blue Room instead she decided to kick it with her co-performer and worker, Hojo. He is also a long time friend from high school.

Sesshomaru arrived at the club about 10:30. Instead of heading for the VIP section as usual, Sesshomaru decided to walk around. He knew that Kagome was a people person and would most likely be out where all fun was. Not five minutes into his wandering, Sesshomaru spotted Kagome. _What the hell_, he thought, as he saw what Kagome was doing. There on a platform stood Kagome and some man dancing, smiling, touching. Well the man only grabbed Kagome by the hand, but that is still only an action meant for _HIM_! Quickly Sesshomaru willed himself to sit down. He hadn't noticed till now but he'd been standing in the same place for about fifteen minutes, and the DJ just announced the start of a free concert. _I'll stay for the beginning; after I cool off I'll go find Kagome_, Sesshomaru thought. He didn't bother to find out who was performing.

**sssssssss**

"What's everybody… it's that time you all been waitin' for. Our general manager practically begged her to sing tonight. Alright… let's give it up for Crew member, dancer, and performer Kagome Higurashi! Performing 'My First Kiss'." The DJ announced.

Everyone that knew Kagome, yelled.

Sesshomaru smirked at his good luck and made his way closer to the stage. He wanted to 'see' Kagome.

As soon as the music started the bright lights on the stage came on to reveal the same man Sesshomaru saw with Kagome earlier; standing against a mock 'street pole'.

Suddenly Kagome's heavenly voice moved through the crowd.

_**You smiled at me **_

_**I just can't believed you talked to me **_

_**You walked to me **_

_**All you want is to be close to me**_

Kagome still couldn't be seen. When Kagome was sure her voice had everyone attention, better safe than sorry, she stepped out on to the stage where every one could see her and walked up to Hojo.

_**Do you wanna**_

_**Do you wanna **_

_**You smiled at me…**_

_**Do you wanna**_

_**Do you wanna **_

_**Do you wanna be with me**_

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome made her way onto the stage, and start dancing with that guy. She's wearing a short black and blue pleated skirt, a pair of blue stilettos with silk ankle straps, and a half shirt that clung tightly to her upper body.

_**You smiled at me**_

_**Then you wait a while and walked to me**_

_**I just couldn't believe you talked to me**_

_**And you knew my name, I smiled, I know it's not the same**_

_**You said to me, that you always had a crush on me **_

_**All you want is to be close to me, and you need a kiss**_

_**I fell in love with our First Kiss**_

The song had been going on for some time now and is nearing the end.

Kagome's eyes grazed the crowd; apparently they liked the song. Suddenly her eyes fell on Sesshomaru and refused to move.

_**Do you wanna be with me**_

_**Do you wanna be with me**_

_**Do you wanna be with me**_

_**Do you wanna be with me**_

_**I fell in love with our First kiss**_

_**Do you wanna**_

_**Do you wanna**_

_**Do you wanna**_

_**Do you wanna be with me**_

Sesshomaru locked eyes with Kagome as her word started to drill a hole through his head. _Is she asking or just singing?_ He wasn't sure, but he would make sure to take her some place private so they could talk.

……………


	7. Chapter 7

Ch7REN

**4/27/07**

**Sorry…**

**Under Renovation**

**SEE MY PROFILE FOR FULL CHAPTER INFORMATION **

**Melissa**

Chapter 7

What Lovers Do, the Case of the Condom

-SLAP-

Nothing but pure confusion crossed Sesshomaru's face when Sango marched into his office and slapped him. Confusion was quickly replaced by anger and rage. "Explain yourself!" Sesshomaru demanded.

"What did I tell you!" Sango yelled.

He was now more confused than ever, and that was the only thing that kept him from throttling the bitch in front of him. "What are you talking about?" Sesshomaru tried again.

"Don't play stupid with me! I told you that I would not let you force Kagome into _ANY_ thing, and I meant that." Sango replied.

Miroku heard the commotion from his office and decided to see what the problem was.

-SLAP-

Miroku was rewarded with the same greeting as Sesshomaru. "Dear Sango, what is the problem?" Miroku asked just as confused as Sesshomaru.

"You bastards." Sango seethed. "You thought your plan was perfect, didn't you?"

"Please Sango, tell us what plan." Miroku asked. He was now very concerned for his wife's mental state.

Sango was beyond mad or angry. Just a moment ago she had a very interesting talk with Inuyasha. One of those rare informative talks, and it confirmed all of her suspicions. He gave her detail after detail. At first she thought to question his motives for telling her, and then let it go. The important thing right now was to make sure Kagome wasn't stepping into any traps. "Your friend here." she pointed to Sesshomaru. "Is trying to trap Kagome in this relationship by getting her pregnant."

Sesshomaru sat at his desk with one eye brow raised. He was not going to admit or deny Sango's accusations. What was odd though, is that she figured him out. _So has Kagome done the same?_

Miroku looked stunned. He was about to ask the question on everyone's minds when his cell phone rang. "Kagome!" Speak of the devil. "Sango is beside me. Sure you can speak with her." He gave his phone over to Sango, and she left the room. That left only the two men and a bunch of answered questions in the large office.

**sssssssssssssss**

Kagome was beyond relieved as she made the hour drive back from Kaede's country home.

Just hours earlier, she had made a frantic and uncomfortable drive there with a pregnancy test in the passenger seat. Sango's talk at the café scared the hell out her. Granted she was technically already a mother, but if the kids turned out screwed up; she could always blame that on the original parents. Kagome doubted she was ready to take on her own likeness, but she would; if she was indeed pregnant.

After three hours of questions, meditation, and finally a pregnancy test; it was determined that Kagome was not pregnant. When Kaede ask Kagome how far she was from her cycle at the time of the 'incident', Kagome told her it was a while, but had bled earlier that day from her Obgyn. appointment. Kaede went on to explain that Sesshomaru must have smelled the blood and mistook it for her 'Fertile Period' right before her cycle; if pregnancy was his intention, then it would not work.

After all that was done, Kaede told Kagome to be more careful. That she 'dodged a bullet', and needed to protect herself by using condoms. The conversation was beyond embarrassing, but Kagome understood and was happy.

Now on her way home she decided to call Sango and tell her the good news. "Hey Miroku, is Sango with you?" A long silence. "Hey Sango!" Kagome said cheerily.

"Hey Kagome, are you okay?" Sango asked cryptically.

Kagome understood the double meaning right away. "Yes, and no; I'm not pregnant. I told you Sesshomaru would not do that to me."

Sango snorted through the phone. "I'm not so sure." She decided to keep what Inuyasha told her to herself.

"Well I'll talk to you later, Okay. I need to get Rin from her dance class." Kagome replied.

"Be careful." Sango warned. "I'll see you later." Then she hung up the phone; feeling a lot better than before.

……………………………

Naraku was sitting down in the waiting room of 'Madam Suzuna's Little House of Dance' looking though the glass one-way mirror enjoying one of his few 'Real Pleasures', when some one suddenly walked through the door.

Kagome was so engrossed in her own thoughts and happiness of the moment; she did not recognize the man sitting down waiting next to her. "Hello." She said then went back to her own musings.

Naraku almost couldn't believe his eyes. There beside him, sat the object of his recent lust and desires; smelling like… Sesshomaru! He scowled apparently she didn't recognize him either. _I shall have to remedy this_; he thought gingerly, _all of this_. Carefully, Naraku reached out and touched Kagome on the shoulder; rousing her from her thoughts. "Hello Kagome. Don't tell me that you have forgotten who I am."

Kagome was immediately shaken from her thoughts when she felt hand upon her person. Her sight zoomed in on the offending hand; followed the arm up to the shoulder; and followed the neck up to the face. Kagome gasped. It was Naraku! _What is he doing here_, she thought. _Maybe he's here to steal someone's kid_, she thought.

Naraku noticed the look on her face and decided to try again. "Kagome?"

"What are 'You' doing here? Oops! I… I meant Hello, nice to see you." _Damn_, Kagome thought. The question just slipped from her mouth.

Naraku let out a jovial chuckle. "That little one over yonder," He pointed to his daughter Kanna. "She belongs to me."

"You have a daughter, Naraku?" Kagome asked. She was amazed a dirty bastard like him would even have offspring.

He didn't miss the twinkle in Kagome eyes when she asked about his little girl. "Do you have children, Kagome?" Naraku asked. Come to think of it, Bankotsu never mentioned it.

"Yes, well, I adopted two children not long ago." Kagome answered; forgetting that this was Naraku she was talking to.

_So_, Naraku thought, _she has a weak spot for children._ He had planed to take what he wanted from Kagome; handle her like he did all the others, but that changed as he talked to her. He still wanted what he wanted, which was sex, but he would not take it. Naraku decided he would bless Kagome by worshiping her body; something he did not do very often. Now he just needed to get into her good graces and Kanna could help him do that.

**sssssssssssssssss**

The situation between Kikyo and Inuyasha only seemed to be getting worse as time passed. Which is what led Kikyo to Naraku tonight; even he has been acting strange with her lately.

"Baby." Kikyo drawled. "That wretched wife of yours attacked me two weeks ago." She regarded Naraku closely. "What do you plan to do?"

That got his attention. Naraku sat up from where he was laying down and walked over to Kikyo. "Nothing, I suggest you stay out of her way next time." He yanked at her skirt then got to his knees. "I suppose I could make it up to you." He started.

"Yes that would be nice." Kikyo responded. It was a good thing she didn't wear panties.

As Naraku's face neared Kikyo's crotch, his brain kicked into high gear. _This is disgusting!_ If he was going eat pussy, it wasn't going to hers. Suddenly, he stopped and looked up at Kikyo. "On second thought, you should freshen up." He told her. "I refuse to eat pussy that smells as stale as yours. I prefer something younger." Naraku got to his feet, grabbed his coat. He was about to leave when Kikyo called out to him.

"Naraku wait!" Kikyo was horrified. He just called her pussy old and stale! She didn't know what to say.

He raised his brow. "Kikyo, pleasure me instead." Naraku demanded. He sat his coat on the back of the chair and had a seat himself. Kikyo looked lost like she didn't understand the command, so he decided to help. "Kikyo! Suck my Mutherfuckn' Dick!"

She understood that time and set about doing her task.

………………………………………

Later that same evening, Kikyo return home to a brooding Inuyasha. He had been volatile lately, and checked her for every little thing. Even told her he was willing to salvage their marriage if she would stop being the 'village slut'. Tonight, to keep his nature in check, she made sure to 'freshen up' after her encounter with Naraku.

As soon as Kikyo walked through the door, Inuyasha closed his eyes and took in her scent. He knew it! The Bitch smelled like fresh soap and semen!! Inuyasha got off the sofa and walked into the kitchen where Kikyo was preparing dinner. _He'd de damned if she was going to fix him a meal with her 'dick beaters'._

"Where did you go Kikyo?" Inuyasha questioned.

"I went out for some things and then came home, Inuyasha." Kikyo glared at him. "Why do you ask?"

Inuyasha snorted. "I don't know whose genitals you used to brush your teeth with, but they didn't do the job. I still smell dick on your breath." He whirled around the corner and grabbed his coat. "Don't bother fixing me dinner." Inuyasha left; headed straight for Kagome's. They were starting to get close, despite his brother. If he could put up with her brats for a while, he would just eat whatever she cooked.

Kikyo stood with her mouth hanging open. She thought the 'Crest' toothpaste worked just fine.

**ssssssssssssssss**


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Inuyasha; I'm poor so it should be obvious!

H

A/N Hello! **Thanks everyone for reviewing!!** I'm really happy that you like the last chapter. Remember that your input is important to me, and I don't mind answering any question you may have. **Unfortunately the chapters will come a lot slower after this one.** There are only like three left maybe more. Anyway **school is starting **and** I am carrying 19 hours** plus some **possible volunteer work**!! **I'm also graduating, a court justice of the university student supreme court and on the food service committee.** Someone please help me!!! Well I hope you like this chapter and I promise I will be writing chapter nine.

H

**Thanks for your reviews!! Keep it up!! **

**P0lkadotUND13ZX3**: I see you caught the jokes?! I'm glad you liked you liked it… Remember that I will always answer your questions… thanks for the reviews and keep reading. ** What's the name of your story? ** I'll read your story.

**Eternityoftears**: Thanks… I hoped everyone would like the lemon. **Also thank you for your concern about my views.** It's nice to know that someone cares.

**kinkyneko33**: I thought it was appropriate since Sess is such a 'BIG' man. The Sango thing was a last minute decision, but I'll see where it leads me! thanks for the review.

**viper0z1**: Thanks for the review. Hope you like the chapter.

**Flightoffancy4**: Did you really… that was my goal!! Yes after reading all my reviews and taking them into consideration I decided they needed more time as well. Indeed Sesshomaru IS quite the demon!

**sesshyslove4ever234**: I hope this was soon enough!! Nice to hear from you and enjoy the chapter!

**animebook fan**: No thank you… and thank you for being a loyal reader of my story… hope you like this chapter as well. **Everyone Read my friends story!!!! Animebook Fan**!!

**LynGreenTea**: Hey! Nice to hear from you thank you for the review, hope you like this chapter.

**Kagome21**:D Like that HUH?... HAHAHAHA! This chapter is not as funny, but it has it's moments. Hope you like it… tell me what you think.

**LeafeKnight7**: Glad you liked it. Hope you had a good holiday yourself and thanks for the review.

**SpazMatick**: Good!!! My plans for Kagome have not changed my plans for Kagome and Sesshomaru; only postponed them. Naraku, well, Er… uh… he is in the market for something younger than Kikyo… at first he thought Kagome was attractive but was willing to let her slide, but not his lust for her young body has grew. Not to mention she looks like Kikyo somewhat.

**SesshiesKamatotoGirl**: Is this enough? Hope so… tell me what you think.

**Artee and Sporky**: Thanks… I'm happy to hear from you… glad you like it. hope you like this chapter.

**kai's kitty**: Well I hope you loooovvveee this chapter toooo.. Thanks for reading, tell me what you think.

**Midnight Faerie**: You know it… but she and Miroku kinda planed this one.. it was expected. Hope you like this chapter.

**sheenachi**: Nice to hear from you again. Thanks for the review.

**zeddy200**: Thanks for the review!!! Keep it up!!

**amber001**: Thanks. Hope you like this chapter and Keep reading.

**mimi86**: Glad to hear from you… My ideas for my other story are coming a bit slower but coming none the less. Hope you like this chapter!!

**Lady Shihira**: THANK YOU… Hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

**Silver Phoenix7**: Glad you like it, and my you keep reading it. Thanks for the review.

**Mariposa-6482**: I happy that you thought it was good because I suck a writing lemons really!! And it's nice to hear from you… well I hope you continue to like the rest of the story. **Thanks for you encouragement.**

H

H

Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry everyone the 'promise' in the story is located in chapter 6. **

Revelations, Sesshomaru's Bad Night, Possible Play Date

"Congratulations Miroku!" Kagome yelled through the sea of men at Miroku's party. Why of all places, his co-workers (men) wanted to throw him a party at the club, she would never know. Kagome neared the table where her friend sat with Inuyasha and some others. "I'm so happy for you. I can believe I'm going to be an aunt!" Kagome squealed as she pulled Miroku into a hug.

A large smile graced Miroku's handsome face. Should he tell Kagome he was not all that shocked when Sango told him?

-Flashback-

Miroku had been watching Sango for the better parts of two months now, and noticed some things about her changing. At first it was just physical; nothing drastic. For the first time in a long time Sango was harder to please and more aggressive in bed. She was even more sensitive to his touches at times; especially her breast, and those where not her turn on spots.

The next change came a month later. Miroku thought it was extremely odd Sango was not pissed about her period. Usually he knew when it came, because Sango was the only woman on earth that did not stockpile her 'monthly supplies'. Every month Sango would yell 'If you don't go to the store and get me a box of tampons on your way home, I'll kick your ass when you get here! And keep you eyes off the check-out girl!'. This particular month he didn't have to fill his wife's order, because there was none. That was when Miroku suspected Sango was pregnant.

After that, it became apparent to him that Sango had yet to notice her 'condition', but he was not going to tell her and risk getting hit; so he waited and watched for other symptoms. All of those were there. A dead give away to her changing mood swings was the 'Sesshomaru Slapping'. After slapping the hell out of both of them, Sango went about her everyday life like nothing happened.

The night Sango was taking to him and suddenly became ill was forever imprinted in his mind. Miroku would never for get that night.

After Sango returned from the restroom, tears were running down her beautiful face. Instantly Miroku rushed to her side and felt her forehead. "Sango! You have a fever!" Immediately Miroku picked her up and carried her to their bedroom. There he laid her down, after stripping her of her clothes. When Miroku looked down he could still see Sango silently crying. "My Sweet Sango, what bothers you?"

Sango could believe she was about to say this. She had wanted to wait, for just a few more days. But now… "I'm pregnant." She whispered. The tears never stopped flowing.

"Are you not happy?" Miroku asked confused.

Sango shook her head. She was elated and knew he would be as well. For a second she wondered why Miroku was not looking at least shocked when she told him the 'happy' news. "I'm happy. I just wanted to wait to tell you…"

"Wait?" Miroku repeated.

"Yes. For our anniversary." Sango answered. "I wanted it to be twice as special for you this year." As the words left her mouth, Sango drifted off into the world of dreams. Understandable, considering she just hurled her life out in the toilet moment earlier.

Miroku looked down at his sleeping wife. Their anniversary was just two days away. _Did it really matter that much,_ thought Miroku. Then he looked down at Sango once more and answered his own question with a 'yes'.

-End Flashback-

Miroku snapped out of his thoughts and looked down at Kagome. "I'm very happy, and you will be a wonderful aunt, Kagome."

She knew he was going to say that. Kagome hugged him a little tighter and looked him eyes. "Come on, you can celebrate in Trace Nights, my gift to you." Kagome caught him looking around at his friends who bought him there in the first place. "Them too. Follow me." Kagome let Miroku go and headed for the entrance of her work place. While this 'is' her gift to Miroku, Kagome also promised Sango that she would keep an eye on him. Unfortunately he and one her co-workers had a past, and the girl couldn't take no for an answer.

Miroku silently followed behind Kagome as the others talked. For some unknown reason tonight, he couldn't help but think of the past. While he was happy with his marriage to Sango, he couldn't help but wonder what life would have been like with the woman walking in font of him. Ever since college, Miroku knew he would end up with one of the women. He never could decide which one he liked more, so he formed a neutral friendship with both and decided to let them play out. Difficult indeed, but in the end his relationship with Sango progressed into more than just friendship. Still he had a right to 'think' about it, right?"

………………………

Sesshomaru was sitting in the blue room waiting for the show to start when Miroku and his celebration party walked through the door. At first, he was going to stay home tonight, but he quickly changed his mind. Sesshomaru realized that he was dating someone highly desired by others, and he felt the need to make sure others knew she was his. If that meant going to work with her fine, and if he had to go too often then he would make her relinquish the damn job. Sesshomaru gaze landed on the door once more. _Naraku_, he thought. It seems as if he has taken a liking to Kagome, and that just won't due. Suddenly Sesshomaru was brought out of his musings by a hand on his shoulder. Following the out stretched arm, his eyes landed on Miroku. "What?" He half snapped.

"I see you follow Kagome to work as well." Miroku stated as he took a seat by Sesshomaru.

_Damn straight_, thought Sesshomaru as he narrowed his eyes over to Naraku. "Kagome tells me that you are to be a father?" Sesshomaru asked; completely ignoring Miroku's comment. He almost shuttered at the thought; 'Miroku's hands touching a baby'. Sesshomaru knew Miroku all too well.

"Yes." Miroku answered proudly. "Sango and I are going to celebrate officially amongst family and friends this Saturday. Your invitation should be in the mail." Then a hint of amusement crossed his features. "We've sent Kagome's to your address as well since you have practically moved her in your place."

Suddenly the music came on. The blue and green rooms were now permanently joined; though still split down the middle with the contrasting colors.

The first song was fast and energetic. Kagome and Ayame decided to work their own sides of the room, but all the hopeful looks told them to other wise for the next song. When the song ended, at a loss for something to dance to, Kagome picked up the mic. "Good evening Gentlemen. This next dance is dedicated to our special guest Miroku." Kagome pointed him out and the spot light landed on him. "My friend you get to pick what song you would like us to dance to." Kagome faded back onto the stage and waited for the music Miroku picked to start.

Ayame and Kagome turned deathly pale then fought to keep from turning the brightest red when the music came on.

Ayame couldn't believe her ears! _Was that song even 'IN' the selection they had? Hell no!_

Kagome shook her head as the lyrics set in and they started to dance. She should have known.

Pussy don't fail me now

I gotta turn him out

So he don't won't nobody else

But me and only me

Pussy don't fail me now

I gotta turn him out

So he don't won't nobody else

But me and only me

If the pussy's good

It's alright

Ain't gotta worry about my man

He know mines is one of a kind

And that's why keep staying.

If the pussy's good

It's alright

Ain't gotta worry about my man

He know mines is one of a kind

And that's why keep staying.

Miroku walked back to his seat with a smug grin on his face. Why was everyone so embarrassed? And if the pussy was that good, the women should be dancing proudly. His grin quickly faded as he sat down next to his friend/boss. He was being glared at and if he was reading the signs right; silently killed by the daggers in those eyes.

Sesshomaru wasn't in the least bit embarrassed by the lyrics of the song. As a matter of fact, Kagome didn't have to worry about him going anywhere. The 'pussy' as the song called was quite good, though a bit inexperienced; that was something he could fix. No, Sesshomaru was upset at the dance the song brought about. Sesshomaru's eyes swept over Kagome's nearly naked body. Yep, he was ready to be sued by everyone in here; who ever made any kind of comment concerning Kagome was going to get his ass kicked.

Inuyasha may have formed a friendship with Kagome, but that didn't mean he didn't still lust after her. Everything about was sexy, despite the fact she had been with his brother. He licked his lips as he saw a hand glide down Kagome's breast. Inuyasha tugged at his now tightening pants and looked up again only to be staring in the eyes of his brother. "What! Damn it?!" Shit, he wanted to see Kagome and that bastard was blocking his way.

Sesshomaru was on the verge of saying 'fuck it' and killing every one in the room when he caught the look in his brother's eyes. Upon further inspection, Sesshomaru discovered Inuyasha had a raging hard on while looking at 'his' woman. 'No'. A calculating calm entered his body that he thought was not possible. Sesshomaru waited till he had his brother's attention before he spoke. "LEAVE!" Inuyasha's behavior was unacceptable because he knew that Kagome belonged to him; the result being, he had to go.

"WHAT! Kagome invited me in here!" Inuyasha shot back.

"LEAVE!" Sesshomaru stood up this time. Either he was going to put everyone out or drag Kagome out and take her home. To his home of course, where the kids were waiting; that was his way of making sure Kagome returned to him at night.

Everyone stared at the tall man like he was nuts. Did he say leave? Some men, who knew who Sesshomaru was, wasted no time fleeing the room. Others, who didn't give a damn, simply stared on.

"LEAVE! I will not warn you again!" Sesshomaru shouted. At this point he was only talking to Inuyasha, but the other men seemed to think that included them as well.

Naraku turned a blind eye and death ear to the arguing Noromu brothers. Right now he only wanted one thing, and that was to watch the angel dancing on stage. Now that he looked at Kagome, Naraku realized that she did look like Kikyo but her features were far more expressive. He would love to see what she looked like enthralled in the heat of passion; with him.

Kagome was horrified when she turned around to the disarray of the blue room. Sesshomaru looked like he was about to slaughter the rest of the people in the room! The music on stage is far louder than that out in the open, so Kagome didn't hear the commotion going on while she and Ayame danced. Kagome quickly made a mad dash for the hidden door on the side of the stage, so she could try to find out what the problem was. She made it just in time. "Sesshomaru! Stop this!" Kagome demanded. "What's wrong?"

Sesshomaru was just about to give Inuyasha what he had been asking for when Kagome ran up to him and grabbed his arm. "……" He was too angry to answer that question at the moment so he opted not to answer. Too bad Inuyasha didn't feel the same way.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" Inuyasha repeated. "That Asshole boyfriend of yours has mental problems; thrown' everybody out and shit!" Inuyasha was about to make another comment, but the next thing he saw was stars.

_That was it! That little bastard hit his last nerve._ Before Sesshomaru could control himself, he made a tightly balled fist and made sure it connected with Inuyasha's face. Poor Inuyasha was laid out on the floor before he knew what hit him. Sesshomaru then looked down at Kagome. She looked angry and confused at the same time; like she wanted answers, but he was not ready to talk about it yet. Kagome opened her mouth to speak but Sesshomaru cut her off. "Get your things. We are going home."

"WHAT!" Kagome asked. "Sesshomaru, I am at work!"

Sesshomaru stared at Kagome for a moment. The look on his face telling her he didn't give a damn were they were it is time to leave. "Indeed. Get them, leave them here, or I'll get them for you." He answered.

Kagome was about to argue her case when Naraku walked up to the side of the couple. "Now, now Sesshomaru. Why are you so upset?" Naraku's eyes slowly rolled over Kagome's curves in her outfit that was a short mini and a backless shirt of some kind. "Her body is to be enjoyed by all; is that not why she works here?" He said innocently.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes; Naraku's statement held a bit of truth. He could take it no more. He pulled off his jacket, put over Kagome's small frame, and proceeded to pull her out of the club. When Sesshomaru was met with too much resistance, he started to carry Kagome bridal style to the car; she was going home no matter what. Soon, soon she would quit; even if he had to make her do so.

**ssssssssssssssssssss **

Kagome lay on the couch watching TV and Sesshomaru was sitting at his desk going over some papers when there was a knock on his bedroom door.

No one made a move to get the door. Kagome decided she wasn't going to go since, Sesshomaru decided he wanted to act weird. Every since he dragged her from work three nights ago he refused to let her go back or leave 'his', well 'their' home as he so calls it. To keep from getting fired she had to call in and take the rest of the week off! _He can get the door his damn self,_ Kagome thought bitterly.

Sesshomaru looked over to Kagome to see if she was going to answer the door, but she only glared at him and turned away. He sighed and responded to the third knock. "Enter."

A cook stood at the door and gave a polite bow. "Sorry to disturb you Sesshomaru-sama, but I was not handed the menu for the week."

Sesshomaru didn't bother to look up from his paper work. He only pointed to Kagome. House hold matters were not his problem any more; that was the job of the Lady of the house, Kagome.

The cook's brow slightly rose at Sesshomaru's answer or lack of, so he turned to Kagome. "Sorry, Lady, what would have me fix for the evening?"

Kagome shot the cook and Sesshomaru questioning glares. '_She' was supposed to do the menu?_ When did this happen? Kagome composed herself and turned to the cook. "No I'm sorry." She told the man what to fix. "I will get the menu to you in the morning." Kagome then turned to Sesshomaru. "You are aware that 'this' is not my home."

Sesshomaru stopped his paper work to look at Kagome, but did not say anything. As usual.

"Yet, I find myself with more and more 'House Hold' duties here than at my own home." Kagome continued. She didn't miss the look the cook shot Sesshomaru or the look the maids or the other domestic servants gave him when he told them to come to her with their problems. As a matter of fact, no one bothered 'him' with problems concerning his own estate; they all came looking for her! Kagome shot Sesshomaru a nasty glare then in a sweet voice called him by his nickname. "Sesshou." Kagome called. "What is going on? I know you are hiding something from me."

Sesshomaru sighed. Kagome was too smart for her own good, and she is starting to wear him down. Since his plan of impregnate, move in, and marriage didn't work; he had to do things a different way. Sesshomaru decided to move Kagome in first, but subtly. He wanted her to get use to being the mistress of the house, and she took to the job nicely. Now he needed to either convince Kagome to make it permanent or 'make' her move in with him. After that he would work on the other two. Sesshomaru looked up at Kagome once again. "We have some things to discuss, but not today. You need to go get Rin from practice or shall I?"

_GAHHH! Always changing the subject!!_ Kagome glared at Sesshomaru once again. "Can you at least tell me 'what' we have to talk about?" Kagome watched as Sesshomaru stood up and walked over to her. He gently took her face in his hands.

"You promised me something." Sesshomaru stated. "And I want it along with some other things. Now who shall get Rin?"

Kagome huffed at his half answer. "You go. I have a menu to plan." She turned her back to him. "I need your planer so I know what to plan for."

Sesshomaru walked into the closet and walked out ready to go. Before leaving he tossed his planer on the bed and gave Kagome a loving kiss. "Good girl. We'll be back by dinner."

She was ready to explode with anger! Talking to Sesshomaru was like trying to talk to a brick wall! Kagome turned around and stomped over to the desk he just occupied with his planner in her hands. _JERK_, her mind screamed.

……………………………

Since Naraku discovered he and Kagome have something in common, he never fails to come to his daughters dance practices. They were a joy to come to anyway, but have Kagome to talk to was an added bonus. Not to mention, he had plans for Kagome later. During the last four practices, he has gotten to know Kagome somewhat well and tonight would be no different; only he was going to put his plans to work.

When Naraku walked through the dance hall doors, he nearly fell off the steps at the sight before him. Instead Kagome sitting on the bench, there was Sesshomaru in his entire glory holding on to a pair of pink ballet slippers. The same man that was ready to kill all those who looked at 'his' woman. HAHAHA! Naraku was dieing in side but decided not to show it. Now he wondered if his plan would work. He was good at manipulating others, but Sesshomaru was not an ordinary man. Quietly he sat down on the bench beside Sesshomaru. "Who are you here for, 'Lord' Sesshomaru?" Naraku asked as if he didn't know.

"My daughter." Sesshomaru answered smoothly. He had taken to Rin just as he had to Kagome. She was his and so was the boy.

"Really." Naraku replied. "I thought that Rin was Kagome's child." That struck a nerve.

Sesshomaru turned his head and full attention to the man sitting beside him. "Indeed… 'WAS'."

Naraku gave a false smile and pulled out a card. "Take this."

"No, I have no need to contact you." Sesshomaru spat.

"Yes, but Kagome does." Naraku looked over to the direction of Rin and Kanna. "It seems as if my girl and yours are friends. I would like to set up a play date." Naraku explained with a gleam in his eye; one that did not go unnoticed by Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru yanked to card away from Naraku's hands. "We shall see." After that Rin ran over to him and gave him a big hug.

"Did you see me?" Rin asked hopefully.

Sesshomaru lightly retuned her embrace and stood up. "Indeed. Let's go, your mother should have dinner ready."

"Okay!" Rin bounced happily over to the door.

Naraku stared at the scene in total disgust. He had to go home to Kagura! No Kanna did and she deserved better; she deserved Kagome. At least that's what he thought. Truth be told, Kagura may be a money loving bitch; but she is a good mother. Naraku just didn't want her.

**ssssssssssssssssss**

Inuyasha was sitting on his couch nursing a black eye when some one knocked on his front door. He got up and walked over to it; he still couldn't see straight so there was no use in looking through the peep hole. "Who is it?" Inuyasha called out. After hearing the name, he opened the door. "What do you want, Miroku?"

Miroku walked through the door and his eyes automatically landed on Inuyasha's right eye. Since Sesshomaru was left handed, Inuyasha's right eye took the damage. "Well, I've come to see how you are. Neither you or your brother has shown up for work in the past three days; and I was worried." Miroku left out the part about only being worried about him, while Sesshomaru wasn't at work physically; he did paper work from his office at home.

"Fehh." Inuyasha flopped back down on the couch. "My eye only hurts where that Bastard hit me."

"Yes. Well he did warn you Inuyasha." Miroku added.

"Are you on his fuckn' side or something, Miroku?" Inuyasha heatedly asked.

"No just stating the obvious, Inuyasha." Miroku answered. "I'm not taking anyone's side."

No sooner than a Miroku got comfortable and a nice silence fell over the room, did the two men hear the door open once more. Inuyasha leaned back into the couch and called Kikyo over to him. "Miroku, you know my whore of a wife Kikyo?"

Miroku turned pale. _What the hell did he walk in on? _"Yes." He answered cautiously. "You introduced her to Sango and I some time ago."

Kikyo was irate. _How dare he… and to a guest._ Well he was not about to ruin her day any further. "What of it, Inuyasha?!" Kikyo shouted. "You are the one sitting on your ass with a black eye from trying to look at something you shouldn't have, and 'IF' I am cheating; I have yet to come home with a black eye!"

"Bitch! That's because nobody's dick has poked you in the eye yet!" Inuyasha shot back.

Miroku silently stood up. "Okay. Inuyasha, Kikyo, it was nice to see you." Miroku started for the front door, but Inuyasha stopped him.

"Where the hell are you goin' Miroku?" Inuyasha asked.

"Uhh… I have to go some where. I will call you later." Miroku got the hell out of that house. _Did Inuyasha really expect him to stay after hearing that?! Man they should really work that out._

……………………………

Kagome had been waiting on Sesshomaru all day. Now it was nearly dark; she and the children were about eat dinner when Sesshomaru came home and asked the children if they minded eating alone. _'Kagome and I have some things to discuss'_, he said. Kagome scowled at this but followed him up to his room. "What?" Kagome asked irritably after shutting the door.

"Do you not want to talk about our current situation?" Sesshomaru asked back.

She thought for a moment. "Yes, but this couldn't wait till after dinner?" Kagome's tummy took its cue and rumbled. "I haven't eaten all day, waiting on you, and I'm hungry!"

Sesshomaru couldn't help but be amused. Here they were about to talk about their future and she wanted to eat instead. _This woman_... "No. We can not 'wait' Kagome. Dinner will be brought to us."

"GAHHH!" Kagome walked over to the bed and laid back. "Start. Wait the kids and me are going home tomorrow; we've been here for almost three weeks now."

Sesshomaru was even more amused by Kagome's outburst, but he didn't let it show. Instead he crawled onto the bed and hovered over Kagome. Tonight he decided he is going to ask Kagome to move in officially, and he opted to take the 'I am the man' approach. "You are 'home', Kagome." He leaned down and gave Kagome a light kiss on the lips.

She had been ignoring Sesshomaru, and doing a good job of it; till he told her that she was home. Kagome opened her eyes. "What, Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked; she only used his full name when she meant business.

"Move in with me." Sesshomaru said as he continued to place light kisses on her face and neck.

Kagome was almost at a lost for words. "But…"

"No 'Buts' Kagome." Sesshomaru let a little of his weight fall on her. "You are already the mistress of 'this' house."

"That's why your servants come to me when they have a problem?" Kagome asked.

"Your servants. I will no longer concern myself with anything domestic when the estate has a Lady." Sesshomaru answered. He started to kisser her lightly again.

Kagome let his words soak in. "But I have my own home, Sesshomaru." She said looking him in the eyes.

Sesshomaru kissed his way back up to Kagome's lips. He tried to pour all his passion and love into that last kiss. "We will keep it, if that is what you wish."

He was talking about her house like it was some kind of pet!!! Kagome was now searching his eyes for something. When she found it, Kagome laid her hands on his cheeks. "Are you asking or tell me?" Kagome look over to the dresser and found something that was not their earlier; something that 'was' at 'her' home. "My things are here already." She said quietly; her eye twitching.

That went better than he thought. Sesshomaru expected to have to take it all back. "So you will let it stay?" _Of course she will_, he thought smugly. Sesshomaru rolled over and took Kagome with him, now she was on top.

Kagome's hand came across his left cheek. "Jerk!" Then she leaned down and kissed Sesshomaru on the forehead and on the offended cheek. "Of course. Just ask before you move next time."

Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome's wrists and rolled over again. He would let 'that' go this time. Now on to other matters. "Now, I want what you promised me Kagome."

She looked confused. It was clear to Sesshomaru that she didn't remember. "What promise Sesshomaru?" Asked Kagome.

H

H

Tell me what you think!!


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Inuyasha; I'm poor so it should be obvious!

H

**A/N:** Finally another chapter. Thanks for waiting so calmly. Anyway this was a hard chapter for me to write. My best friend from high school is in the hospital dieing. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter, I have a new beta reader **shadowwalker; **she is a really big help and new friend that I can identify with. Well hope you like it!!

H

H

Thanks for all the reviews. Keep it up!

I tried to identify all of my LOYAL READERS if I forgot anyone please forgive me you will be recognized next time!!!!

**blackwings89:** Happy you like it.. now pretty please keep reading it!!

**Lovepixie:** THANKS…

**lunasun72:** Yeah things will work out for the best!!

**animefan141:** Thanks.. I'm glad to have such a happy reader. Hope you like this chapter as well.

**Crystal jade2**: I will tell you this… if he wants what he asked for, he gonna have to.

**c hicks:** I thought about trying to make it longer, or just starting something else.. This is like my second fan fic but I have three out.

**paradise-kisses019:** Thanks for the review.

**Flightoffancy4:** You got that right!!! But there are two trying to play the game sesshy's playing!! Also, imagine him at the playground with Naraku in chapter 10. hahahaha!

**Midnight Faerie: A LOYAL READER!!!!! THANK YOU.** No she wasn't tipsy that night.. but she thought he was asking for something else. Her virginity.

**bleeding-sapphire:** Thanks.. hope you keep reading.

**Ledophole**: Yes… Kagome thinks so too, but Sesshomaru has other ideas. **ANOTHER LOYAL READER! **

**SpazMatick:** Well here you go.. Enjoy! I'm glad you like it! Talking bout an ego boost. : D

**Chibi Miina:** I took what you wrote into consideration for future chapters… I reread my story and found that Kagome was making too big of an effort to make the relationship work. That's about to change. Thank you for bringing that to my attention.

**kinkyneko33:** Not much in this chapter for inu and Kikyo… but inu does have something to look forward too.

**AnimeAngelz:** Thank you… hope you like this chapter and thanks for the review.

**LynGreenTea: THANK YOU LOYAL READER !!!**

**Kagome21:** Tell me what you think about this chapter… it was a little hard for me to write. **LOYAL READER, THANK YOU**!

**Sheenachi**: I hoped I answered your question!! Well things tie together in this chapter. **THANK YOU LOYAL READER!**

**DemonQueen14**: Thanks for the review, and I hope you like this chapter.. keep up the reading!

**Kakashisninjadogs:** GOSH!! Did I answer your question?? If I didn't I am so sorry!!!! But it is revealed in this chapter too. SORRY!! Also Bankotsu enters the picture again this chapter.

**LadyAkina:** I must have drawn a blank.. dude I am so sorry If I forgot to answer your question, but Kagome is not pregnant b/c Sesshomaru misread Kagome's bodily signals wrong; something he doesn't do often. The night he thought she was suppose to be fertile she had actually gone to the gynecologist and got scraped. Sesshomaru mistook that faint smell of blood for that of her soon coming period. I forgot what chapter I put something like that in… again sorry**.. MY LOYLAL READER! **

**Artee and Sporky**: **THANKS LOYAL READER!** That's okay… who knew that it was going to be important right? Anyway it comes together this chapter.

**sesshyslove4ever234:** Thanks, hope you like this one too.. I'm really not too happy with it… **THANKS LOYAL READER!**

**animebook fan: LOYAL READER!** Indeed I keep up with your story… only lately I haven't hav much time to read. PLEASE YOU KEEP WRITING.

**mimi86: HELLO LOYAL READER.** Writer of **DARK LOVE** I love your story by the way!! Any tell me what you think of this chapter!

**Celtrasa:** Yeah, but Kagome practically lived there anyway right? And I wouldn't let Miroku kiss my baby if I had one : P right!

**Lathayan:** And the drama only gets thicker!!!! Please keep reading and thanks.

**kai's kitty:** **THANKS LOYAL READER! **Talking bout a fat ass ego boost!! You have given me the **EGO BOOST OF THE DAY!!**

H

H

Chapter 9

Trouble with Koharu and Bankotsu, Music sabotage, A happy Naraku?

"What!?" Kagome looked at Sesshomaru insidiously. "I said no such thing! You asked me for the greatest gift a woman can give a man, and I gave it to you 'that night'!" Kagome's voice continued to get louder by the minute. She pushed Sesshomaru off of her, stood up, and pointed an accusing finger at him. "You wanted my virginity in exchange for your love, not a 'child'!" she shrieked.

Sesshomaru sighed heavily, something he was starting to get accustomed to when dealing with Kagome. "I never asked for your virginity specifically. The greatest gift a woman can give a man, Kagome, is a baby," Sesshomaru said as he shook his head. "A man cannot bare a child for his love, but he can help make one. You agreed to give me a child, if that included your virginity, then so be it. I'm proud to be the first man you bedded, and hopefully I will be the last." He started to rub his temples, because he was sure his 'Soapbox Speech' was not getting through Kagome. "You promised me a baby and I want it sooner rather than later."

Her mouth was just hanging open. Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing. "That is the price for my happiness?" Her voice was low, but one could tell that she was ready to explode. "You have demanded so much of me since we started dating, and I have given in to you. Granted, I did not mind because you made me happy, but this?" Kagome's hands turned into fists at her sides. "I will not let you have your way. I already have 'two' children and you want me to produce 'you' a bastard!!?"

"Then we have a misunderstanding," Sesshomaru stated.

"You mean a big fucking problem!" Kagome shouted. "Are you saying that if I refuse…" She shook her head. "I can't believe you… all of this has been for… I should have known…" Kagome reached the peak of her anger and started to gather some of her things and throw them into an overnight bag.

Sesshomaru just sat on the bed staring at Kagome who was packing. He was in a kind of shock. Sesshomaru hadn't realize Kagome was leaving till she grabbed a jacket and slipped on some shoes. "Wait!"

"What."

"Where are you going?" Sesshomaru demanded.

Kagome scoffed. "Does it really matter?" She stormed out of the room and headed to where the kids slept. When Kagome looked back, she noticed Sesshomaru was hot on her heels.

"Tell me!" Now Sesshomaru was pissed. He realized that his vagueness may have caused some wires to get crossed, but now it was out of hand. He was trying to keep his temper under control, because it 'was' his fault, but he was starting to lose the battle. Kagome was trying to leave him, and he won't stand for it, not even for one night. "You are not leaving!"

After Kagome got some of Shippou's things in the bag, she moved to Rin's things. "Watch me!" _Who the hell is trying to order around_, Kagome thought. Soon she was done packing and headed down the stairs; Sesshomaru still following. "Leave me alone! This was a big mistake!"

"What!" Now it was Sesshomaru's turn to feel frustration. As if in slow motion, he reached down and grabbed the bag in Kagome's hands. "I said stop, we need to talk!"

"Go to hell!"

Sesshomaru knew Kagome had a temper, but he never thought he would be on the receiving end of it. He held fast to the bag. "Stop!"

"Gahhh!" Kagome let go of the bag and continued down the stairs. "Fine I will by us some clothes!"

He could only watch in horror as the light of his life picked the kids up and walked out of the door. Finally Sesshomaru realized all of the servants were staring at him. "Go back to your work, your mistress shall return." He headed up to his room. He needed to think and badly. Somewhere, this misunderstanding or his plans took a turn for the worse and he needed to rectify it. Plus there was no need to worry, Kagome just needed to think as well, unfortunately that meant being away from him.

………………………………………

"Hello… hello." Miroku walked into Sesshomaru's office to find the man staring into space. What Sesshomaru thought was a temporary separation had now turned into a week and a half. Yes. They definitely had a misunderstanding, of the huge kind. Miroku cleared his throat and tried again. "Excuse me. Hello!"

After about three minutes of Miroku calling his name, Sesshomaru finally looked up. "What."

Miroku's eye brow rose slightly. He could tell Sesshomaru was irritated with him. Rather Miroku wanted or not, he and Sango were in the middle of the 'Love Dispute'. Why? Because Kagome was staying with them, and had she not been, she may have returned to Sesshomaru sooner. At least that was what Sesshomaru thought. _I wonder what Sesshomaru would do if he found out Kagome was planning to move out_, Miroku asked himself. Sighing Miroku stated his 'business'. "I came to get your signature."

As much as Sesshomaru wanted to ask about Kagome, he did not. He was at work, but Kami, he wanted to. She had been away from home for over a week and, well… at the cost of sounding like a bitch… he was starting to worry. He already missed her. "Fine." Sesshomaru snatched the papers and signed them. After that he went back to ignoring the world.

Miroku left quietly, and was about to get on the elevator when he saw Inuyasha walking towards Sesshomaru's office door. "Inuyasha!" He called. Once he saw Inuyasha staring at him, Miroku continued, "I don't think it's wise to go in there today. He is in a very foul mood."

Inuyasha looked at Miroku with the 'as if I give a damn' look. "Feh. Who the fuck cares what kind of mood he's in!" Inuyasha started walking again but stopped when he realized Miroku was walking up to him. "What now?"

Miroku led Inuyasha into the men's room and turned the water on. "You may not know this, but Kagome has left your brother. That is why he is in this mood." He looked at Inuyasha sternly. "Do not, and I repeat, do not upset him today." Miroku continued about his way, hoping that his words of wisdom would not be lost on Inuyasha. Somehow he felt less than confident.

Inuyasha, as expected, ignored Miroku's warning and waltzed right into Sesshomaru's office. He was dancing really, full of joy! His chance with Kagome was now open. "Hello brother. I see someone shoved that stick right back up your ass."

"Why are you here, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru chose not to ignore him. Inuyasha was like an infection; if you didn't address it, it will only spread.

"…"

"Speak! I don't have all day for you to spit it out!"

Inuyasha looked at him coolly. "What happened, brother? Usually, you are calm and collected. Could it be woman trouble?"

Sesshomaru composed himself. "Why are you here? I really don't feel like showing you how much of a fool you are today," he smirked. That got the desired reaction.

He turned to leave but stopped. Inuyasha returned Sesshomaru's smirk. "My woman ain't left me yet, and now yours is up for grabs." Inuyasha walked out of the office and slammed the door behind him.

**ssssssssssssssssssss**

Kagome just sat in her dressing room staring into space. She hadn't really allowed herself time to think over her situation yet. Kagome only knew that she was not about to… Kagome's musing was cut short when Bankotsu walked in. "Could you at least knock?"

He swept his long hair over his shoulder. Instead of his usual braid, Bankotsu decided to wear it down for the rest of the week. Kagome had once liked it that way, and now that she was separated from that bastard, things just might happen between them. "I'm sorry."

"That's okay," Kagome replied. "So what can I help you with?"

Bankotsu watched as Kagome started to brush her hair, and he longed to touch it. Anyway, why 'was' he there? Oh yes. To see her, but he could not admit that to her yet. He leaned down and whispered seductively in her ear, "You have some complaints, Kagome."

"Uhhh. Yeah… someone has been changing the music in the music box." Kagome began to stammer slightly. Her attraction to her ex-boyfriend really never left, she just had someone else in her life right now. "Neither Ayame nor myself will dance to that horrible music! It sounds like stank strip club beats!"

"I see," said Bankotsu. "Well, it will be taken care of. Is there anything else?"

"No."

"I'll see you later then, 'my' Kagome." Bankotsu walked out of the room, amused at Kagome's confused features.

………………………………

"Geez, Miroku, do you think this is a good idea?" Sango turned to her husband with a bit of apprehension in her features. "Don't get me wrong," she continued, "it's nice to be out, but Kagome might get angry with us."

Miroku thought for a moment. It had been quite a while since he and Sango went anywhere together, and tonight Sesshomaru 'volunteered' to baby Kagome's children for them. Of course, Miroku knew that Sesshomaru had other things in mind, especially when Rin called him 'daddy', and he made sure to tell Sango to have 'Kagome' to pick the children up. BUT he could overlook all that tonight. They needed to celebrate, by themselves, and that was what he intended to do, at Kagome's work place. Miroku looked into Sango's hazel eyes. "Perhaps, or perhaps not, but that cannot be helped, for tonight it is just you and me." He took Sango's hand in his and led her to a table on the second floor of the main club.

…………………………………

Sesshomaru nearly fell to the floor when Rin called him 'daddy' earlier. The word not only warmed his heart but it also touched his soul. Shippou had yet to give him such a title, but every time he looked into the boy's eyes the word was there. Sesshomaru sighed and led the children up to their rooms. He was sure that they would be happy with what they saw. Sesshomaru didn't knew if they were mad at him as well, so he decided to make amends with them too.

"Is that really mine?" Shippou asked all wide eyed. It was the biggest box of chocolate accompanied by the biggest action figure he had ever seen lying on his bed.

"And… this is mine?" asked Rin in the same manner. She had a large bouquet of flower shaped jump-ropes lying on her bed. It was beautiful; there was a color for every day of the week. To top it all off, like Shippou, she had a gigantic box of chocolate.

Both children ran up to Sesshomaru and threw their arms around him. "We love you!"

Sesshomaru looked down at the children, and a thought crossed his mind. Maybe he was already a father; he was just asking Kagome the wrong question. Maybe he should be asking another?

………………………………………

Later, at the club, things picked up a little. When the excitement hit its zenith, the club went dark and everything was quite.

Sango looked over to Miroku. "Well, this is a change. I wonder what's going to happen."

"I don't know, Sango, but I can say... I don't think it will be boring." Miroku started to rub on Sango's upper right thigh. Her pregnancy only heightened his desire to be with her, in more ways than one.

Suddenly, the music came on in full force but it was still dark. People were starting to wonder if the club was having technical trouble, but that thought was soon pushed aside when the DJ asked the 'clubers' if they were ready to dance.

The lights returned.

The music started anew.

The lights shut off again.

"What the fuck!" someone shouted.

"Is this a joke?!" another yelled

Mummers were heard all over the place. People were starting to get pissed off, including Sango. She was about to start her ranting like everyone else when she gasped. When the lights came back on, Sango and Miroku saw Kagome and her seven other co-workers dancing in the middle of the floor. Sango grabbed Miroku's hand and proceeded to lead him closer to the crowd.

………………………………

Kagome slightly shook her head in the middle of the dance. Bankotsu may be stubborn and boisterous, but that did not stop his creative side.

Tonight, they were just performing a rather simple dance. A spectacle of sorts and by the look on everyone's faces it was working.

Koharu quickly scanned the crowd while she danced. There, in the very front stood her love! What's this… he's with Sango? You see, Koharu and Miroku have or, rather, had a past, and not just a normal one. Once upon a time, they were lovers and in love, that was till he left for college and met _her_. Until Miroku met Sango. Not even a week after Miroku met Sango, he broke things off with her. Well, tonight, Sango will feel the pain, she would either give him up or fight for him.

As the dance came to an end, Kagome turned her attention toward her group. Everyone looked fine, but... Koharu was glaring? But at who? Kagome followed the woman's field of vision, straight to that of her best friend! That was when Kagome remembered that Koharu had a thing for Miroku. So why was Koharu still glaring at Sango? Kagome decided to mind her business for the moment and turned back to the task at hand. She would defend her friend if need be.

……………………………………

"That was a good show, Kagome," Bankotsu congratulated her and handed her flowers like old times.

Jakotsu walked over and offered his opinion as well. "Those dresses are adorable. Did you leave one for me?"

"Of course." Kagome gave Jakotsu a warm smile. "We asked the costume maker to do an extra one for you."

"Thanks, Kagome. See, brother, I told you this girl is too good for you," Jakotsu replied while looking at Bankotsu.

Bankotsu wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist and pulled her to him. "I know, that's why I love her." He looked into Kagome's shocked face then to Jakotsu. "It's true."

She was too stunned to say anything. Like Sesshomaru, Bankotsu was a private man, so his proclamation of love was… shocking! Kagome could only stare at the man she called her friend.

………………………………

Miroku and Sango were quietly waiting for Kagome to finish talking with her bosses, when some one walked up behind Miroku and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hello, Love, are you ready for that child?" Koharu asked as she walked up on the unsuspecting couple.

Miroku let out a heavy sigh. "To what do 'we' owe the honor, Koharu." He held Sango's hand in such a position to show off their wedding bands.

"I just told you," Koharu pointed out. Her left eye was twitching slightly, she didn't miss his small but effective way of telling her he was taken. "You ready for that son yet?"

Sango was livid! Miroku may not tell the slut what she 'needed' to hear, but Sango had no problems with it. "He has a child on the way already!"

"What?!" Koharu sputtered. No! This couldn't be right! She was supposed to have Miroku's children.

"You heard me!" Sango practically shouted. "I am having his child and we are married, so leave us alone!"

Koharu decided she had had enough of Sango and wanted nothing more than to slap the satisfied look off her face. Before she could catch herself, Koharu's hand came across Sango's face.

"What are you doing!!" Miroku shouted as he took a defensive stance in front of his wife. He really didn't hit women, but she might just be exception.

When Miroku's cries reached Kagome's ears, she looked around to see her friend in tears and Miroku standing in front of her protectively. Immediately, Kagome dropped what she was doing and walked over to them.

…………………………………

After Sesshomaru put the children to bed, he once again sat in his study. Only this time, he wasn't staring into space or going over his work. Sesshomaru was quietly sitting at his desk going through the children's backpacks like he had seen Kagome do. He didn't know what the hell he was looking for, but he figured that he would soon find out.

Sure enough, he found it. Like work, there was a stack of papers that needed to be signed and looked at. After reading over all the papers, Sesshomaru wondered what all went on in school today? Sesshomaru was almost done packing Rin's things when a pink piece of paper trimmed in pink lace caught his eye. Upon further examination, he realized it was an invitation from Naraku's child. _A play date_, he mused. Just before Sesshomaru's thoughts could take a turn for the worse, his cell phone started ringing again. The tone gave the caller away. "What do you want at this hour, Inuyasha?"

"I called…" Inuyasha drawled, "to ask you, if you knew what 'your' woman was doing right now." He needed someone to torment right now. Kikyo was gone as usual, and he was bored. Suddenly, some friends from the club had called and told him some good gossip.

He didn't have time for this! Well, in all actuality he 'did' but chose not too. "You have five seconds," Sesshomaru warned.

"Keh!" Inuyasha was hoping to bait Sesshomaru more but this would do. "Fine. I heard that Kagome is at work having a 'knock out drag out' fight." He leaned back in his seat a bit. "As a matter of fact, it's happening as we speak."

"Who told you this?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"Don't worry, Fuck Face. Just know that it's tr-" Inuyasha didn't finish, Sesshomaru had hung up.

Sesshomaru was beside himself. Why was Kagome fighting? Miroku and Sango were at the club and should have prevented it from happening. Well, Sango had a good reason not to, actually, more than one reason not to. Sesshomaru quickly redressed and called Miroku's cell phone.

"Hello," Sango answered worriedly.

"Sango, what is happening to Kagome?" Sesshomaru demanded. "I just received a call saying she was in trouble." Yeah! He said that a lot better than Inuyasha.

"Well…" Sango quickly recounted the night's events to Sesshomaru then a large crash was heard behind her. "Hold on." She looked behind her and gasped. "Sesshomaru I will call you back! I see blood."

Sesshomaru was still on the line when Sango hung up, trying to process all the background information. "Jaken!"

The little man scurried into the room. "Yes."

"Watch the kids. I shall return shortly." Sesshomaru grabbed his shirt and bolted for the front door.

……………………………………

It took many men to break those two apart, but after Sango saw blood, they had to try harder. Neither woman came out untouched. Unlike her fight with Kikyo, Kagome was sporting a fresh set of bruises; a cut on the lower lip and right cheek, and a lump on the back of the head. Koharu was no different if not worse. She was now the proud owner of a right black eye, a cut across her hairline, multiple cuts, and a bump on the left side of the head.

"You go ahead. I'll take care of Kagome." Bankotsu looked at Miroku and practically dared him to challenge him.

All he wanted to do was rest and take Sango home to rest. Not that Miroku did not care for Kagome, but he knew that Bankotsu wouldn't hurt her either. "We'll pick her up later then." Miroku took Sango by the hand and led her to their car.

Bankotsu followed their example and put Kagome into his car then headed for his apartment.

…………………………………

Sesshomaru arrived at the club just in time to see Bankotsu drive off with Kagome. Pissed off could not describe what he was feeling at the moment. Sesshomaru jumped back in his car and followed the pair to Bankotsu's apartment.

When they reached his apartment complex, Bankotsu gently put Kagome over his shoulder and started the short walk up to his apartment.

Sesshomaru watched on in a silent rage. For the first time in his life, he wasn't sure who to be mad at. However, he was sure that he wanted to hit something. Suddenly, his calm side kicked in. He would give Kagome her space, but he would be back in the morning to collect what was his.

………………………………………

Bankotsu was so excited about having Kagome over that he failed to notice Sesshomaru watching from afar. Once they were in the apartment, he stripped Kagome and replaced her torn clothes with one of his shirts. Tonight, they would just lie in each other's arm like old times.

The next morning, Kagome awoke with a massive headache. She started to hope that the truck she got pushed in front of wasn't too big. Slowly, her surrounding came back to her and Kagome realized she was not at home.

Bankotsu felt Kagome stir in his arms and cracked an eye open. "Good mornin', beautiful."

"Why am I here?" Kagome asked as she shook her head. She was anything but beautiful. Hell, the bruises all over her body were screaming in pain. "And could you please get off me."

He was a little disappointed with her questions, but they were understandable. Reluctantly, Bankotsu let go and got up. "Do you remember the fight you had last night?"

"Yeah... but...?" Kagome was confused. His question did not answer hers.

Bankotsu had no intention of answering all of her question, just some of them. "Just rest. I'll make breakfast then drop you off to your friends." Bankotsu walked into the living room and yelled, "Why the hell are 'you' in my apartment?"

Sesshomaru 'was' going to give Kagome some space, but his mind couldn't bare it. He would forever be wondering if she was faithful on this night, so he let himself into Bankotsu's apartment while they slept. To his relief, nothing happened, but still Kagome was in the arms of another man. Quietly, Sesshomaru sat in the living room all night waiting for them to get up. Sesshomaru was trying his best to stay calm when Bankotsu started to shout. "I came to collect what's mine," he stated calmly.

"Get the hell out or I'll toss you out," Bankotsu ordered.

Sesshomaru slowly stood up and made his way over to Bankotsu's bedroom door.

"Out!"

"I will collect Kagome. Then, we will leave."

Frustration started to seep into Bankotsu's very bones. Deciding not to be pushed around in his own home, he let his fists fly.

Sesshomaru was taken by surprise when Bankotsu belted him. He was trying desperately to stay calm, but wasn't winning. "MOVE!" Sesshomaru grabbed Bankotsu by the arm and flung him into the wall.

Kagome stirred out of her sleep once more, this time, to loud crashing noises in the living room. She was still hurting from the night before but decided to check it out anyway. As soon as she flung the door open, Kagome got the surprise of a life time.

**sssssssssssssssss**

Jaken was pissed to no end when his master called and told him that he would not be returning home and that 'he' should get the children off to school. This shit was not in the job description.

After seeing to the children, Jaken sat about packing their back packs. This task he would enjoy. Starting trouble was his second forte. Jaken carefully placed a note in Rin's small pink bag; all the while he was snickering. If that fool, Naraku, thought he was going to slip past Sesshomaru to his new lady then he was sadly mistaken. When he was done musing Jaken turn his attention back to the children. "Come on! We don't have all day!" He grabbed each child by the hand then looked at Rin. "Make sure your friend Kanna receives that note in you back pack."

…………………………………

Later that evening, Naraku was sitting on Kanna's small bed going through her little school bag. Like Sesshomaru, he didn't know what the hell to look for either, but was after something in particular.

Kagura passed by her daughter's room and stopped. There were a few things wrong with the picture before her. Naraku was sitting on the bed going through Kanna's things, and Kanna was calmly drawing at her desk. The fact that Naraku was even home disturbed Kagura greatly, so she decided to dig for answers. "I didn't know you were home, Naraku. Can I help you find something?"

He looked up at his wife menacingly. "Why would I not be home, Kagura," Naraku retorted. He was calm, but his eyes gave away what he was thinking. _Back the hell off_, they screamed. Naraku went back to ignoring Kagura and looking for his prize.

Kagura decided it would be wise to heed his warning today and placed her attention on Kanna. "Kanna, go wash up for dinner."

The little girl stopped what she was doing but looked toward her father for confirmation.

Her right eye started to twitch slightly. The girl idolized her father, but he didn't give a damn about the child. "I said now, Kanna!"

When Naraku realized what was going on around him, he waved his hand at his child. "Go, Kanna. Do what your mother says." A sickening smile spread across his lips. In his hand, lay the answer to the invitation he sent Kagome. "Kagura, come here." Naraku was happy and he felt like celebrating. Since his whore was no where around, his wife would make due. I mean, why not. She 'was' his for the taking.

"Yes?" Kagura asked calmly, or as calmly as she could.

"Come closer."

Kagura took the smallest steps possible. "Yes," She tried again.

"Closer," Naraku said again.

"What is it?"

"Closer. If I have to get up, you will not like the outcome Kagura!"

Kagura took a deep breath and stepped forward just short of arms' length.

Without warning, Naraku came forward, grabbed Kagura by the wrists and pushed her roughly down onto the bed. "Next time I tell you to come to me, bitch, I expect you will do so."

"You can't do 'this' now," Kagura begged. "Kanna is waiting on us." Tears slowly started to fall down her pale face.

Naraku paid Kagura no attention. Instead, he shoved her skirt up past her hips and ripped her shirt open.

"Naraku."

Not caring about the mess he was making, Naraku roughly tore Kagura's panties off and flipped her onto her hand and knees. "She will be fine till I finish."

Kagura closed her eyes and prepared herself for a dry entry. Naraku had to be happy, if he was willing to be with me, thought Kagura. After that, she felt an intense pain in her nether region.

Meanwhile, Kanna sat at the dinner table alone.

H

H

Tell me what you think!!


	10. Chapter 10

Ch10REN

**4/27/07**

**Sorry…**

**Under Renovation**

**SEE MY PROFILE FOR FULL CHAPTER INFORMATION **

**Melissa**

…………………………………

At Inuyasha's house, Miroku was sitting in a most uncomfortable situation... again! _How do I get myself into these things_, he groaned to himself. "Excuse me, Inuyasha, maybe I should leave and return later."

"No!" came twin shouts from the kitchen.

Miroku sighed. He knew exactly why these two were married.

Inuyasha cut his eyes at Kikyo. "This isn't over, Bitch. You will tell me who sent you that text message." He was beyond angry. Earlier, Inuyasha noticed that he had accidentally picked up Kikyo's phone on the way out to pick Miroku up. No soon than he left the house, she received a text message. Inuyasha assumed that it was Kikyo reminding him about her phone, but he was sadly mistaken. When he checked it the text read 'meet me 2 nite' ware 1'. He called the number back that the text was sent from and a male answered the phone. That was his undoing. Inuyasha called Miroku and told him to come to his house instead, and then he made a u-turn for home. His 'whore' had some explaining to do.

"I have nothing to tell you!" Kikyo turned her nose up then turned her back to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha grabbed Kikyo by the hair and leaned in to whisper in her ear, "Remember just because I don't beat women, it doesn't mean I won't start." He let go and stormed out of the kitchen.

Of all the days to get dropped off! Miroku quickly and quietly finished his phone call to Sango. He needed to be picked up and fast! Just as he placed his phone in his pocket, Miroku noticed Inuyasha approaching. "Ah, Inuyasha, what seems to be the problem?" He had no idea just how open that question really was. I mean, all the possibilities and Inuyasha took the wrong one.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes toward the kitchen. "Well, I caught the Mrs. 'CockMaster' trying to sneak around on me. Only the whore won't tell me his name." He flopped down on the couch. "I guess he removed her tongue so she could fit both balls in her mouth, but now the Bitch can't talk." That earned him a horrified gasp from Kikyo who was still in the kitchen.

"No 'that' problem, Inuyasha!" Miroku turned slightly pale with embarrassment. Inuyasha was way too personal and hostile for his liking. "You wanted to speak with me?" Miroku politely reminded him.

"Oh yeah! What time are you going to get Kagome from Bankotsu's house? I'll go with you." Inuyasha said earnestly.

Thought the thought was nice, Miroku knew Inuyasha had other motives and that he had to be a total retard for offering his assistance to another woman in front of his wife! Especially one his wife happened not to like. _'Moron!'_ "That won't be necessary. Your brother has already gone to retrieve her." He would have to find out later how Inuyasha got this bit of information.

"Kagome deserves a real man, like me!" Inuyasha foolishly thought aloud. "Sesshomaru should take a hike."

Miroku paled a bit more and shook his head. _Fool!_

Kikyo bristled when she heard Inuyasha proclaim himself the perfect man for that little bitch! She quickly left the kitchen and disappeared into the back of their one story home. When Kikyo returned to the living room, she dumped a bucket of pissed in toilet water on Inuyasha. "You piece of shit!"

"That's it!" Miroku stood up. "You two need help! Serious help!" He marched to the door and walked out. By Kami, he would walk from this house if he had to. Luckily as Miroku walked out of the door, Sango pulled up. He literally jumped in the car. "Get me the hell away from this house!"

"What happened?" Sango looked a little worried.

Miroku flashed her one of his winner smiles. "Just drive, I tell you later."

**ssssssssssssssss**

Two days later Kagome awoke in bed at Sesshomaru's … well, their home, to a headache and someone knocking on the door. She glanced at the clock, seven am, it was still very early. "Enter."

"I'm sorry for disturbing your rest, my Lady, but there is a telephone call for Lord Sesshomaru." Misao, head of servants and assistant to the mistress, informed Kagome.

"Is there a problem?" Kagome sat up, fighting the last bit of sleep.

Misao shook her head. "No, but the person would like to speak to you instead."

Kagome was already starting to dread this day. She had many things on her agenda, punishing Sesshomaru on the top. As Kagome continued to muse over her current situation, Misao cleared her throat. "Oh! Sorry, are they on the phone now?"

"Yes," Misao answered.

She picked up the phone and nodded her thanks to Misao. "Hello." Kagome felt she was way too cheery to the morning.

"Hello, to whom am I speaking with?" A female voice asked.

Where had her manners gone? "I'm sorry, I am Kagome Higurashi. How may I help you?"

"I assume that you are the mistress of the estate and Lady to Lord Sesshomaru?" The person asked.

"Something like that." Kagome was starting to wonder what the person was trying to get at. They were asking entirely too many questions. "May I ask who this is?"

"Of course dear, my name is Naoko Noromu. I am Sesshomaru's mother."

……………………………………

_It's a fine day _

_People open windows _

_They leave their houses _

_Just for a short while_

_It's a fine day _

_People open windows _

_They leave their houses _

_Just for a short while_

Later that day, Sesshomaru returned from work to a home with loud music and a solemn Shippou sitting in front of it. _Hn, the music is familiar_, he thought. As a matter of fact, the music playing was Kagome's 'School Girl' song from the club. Sesshomaru then began to wonder what the hell was going on the house! He walked over to Shippou. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm bored," Shippou whined. He got up and hugged Sesshomaru across the legs.

_It's a fine day _

_People open windows _

_They leave their houses _

_Just for a short while_

_It's a fine day _

_People open windows _

_They leave their houses _

_Just for a short while_

"Why are you not inside playing with your toys or Rin?" Sesshomaru looked toward the front door. "Also, what is going on inside?" It was very unlike Sesshomaru to ask so many questions, but it's not every day he came home to loud blasting music.

_It's a fine day _

_People open windows _

_They leave their houses _

_Just for a short while_

_It's a fine day _

_People open windows _

_They leave their houses _

_Just for a short while_

Shippou paled at the sound of the loud music inside. He loathed the activity going on and imagined any male would. "You don't want to go inside and you don't want Kagome what they're doing" Shippou warned. "Please, play with me instead."

If Sesshomaru wasn't curious before, he certainly was after Shippou's comments. The boy hardly ever disagreed with anything his mother wanted to do. He pushed the thought aside and moved toward the door. "I shall return later."

"I tried to warn you." Shippou went back to playing.

_La lalalala lala la_

_Lalala lalala lala_

_Lala la lalala la _

_Lalala lalala lala _

_La lalalala lala la_

_Lalala lalala lala_

_Lala la lalala la _

_Lalala lalala lala _

Sesshomaru walked up to the front door and found it unlocked, so he pushed it open. IT'S A FUCKIN' MUSICAL! The music was playing loud and everyone was dancing to it and cleaning. Every maid, butler, and custodial was dancing, everyone! And those who could not dance cheered the others on. Sesshomaru's eyes scanned the open space for the one he knew was responsible and found her. At the back-center of the room, Sesshomaru found Kagome cleaning a table with Rin in a matching outfit beside her. 'Mini-me' automatically came to mind. "Excuse me." He decided that he had been ignored long enough in his own home.

The music and dancing stopped for a moment then started up again.

_It's going to be a fine night to night_

_It's going to be a fine day tomorrow_

_It's going to be a fine night to night_

_It's going to be a fine day tomorrow_

_It's going to be a fine night to night_

_It's going to be a fine day tomorrow_

_It's going to be a fine night to night_

_It's going to be a fine day tomorrow_

Suddenly Sesshomaru found himself standing outside again with Shippou; apparently sooner than he thought. It took him a moment to realize that Kagome and Rin took everything form him and pushed him out of the door. Sesshomaru looked down at Shippou. "What is your mother doing?"

"They're cleaning," Shippou giggled. "And if mom thinks you're no help, you get to sit out side."

He sighed and sat down beside the young boy, after finding that the door had been locked when he was pushed out. "Are you of no use to your mother?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No at all. I cleaned my room earlier; I just refused to dress up and dance like Rin does." Shippou replied.

Now Sesshomaru was slightly amused and angry. Did Kagome thought him useless in the domestic department? Suddenly, he stood up and held out his hand to Shippou. "Come. We have much work to do." Together they went to Kagome's SUV and Sesshomaru found her extra set of keys. They took off.

The ride was silent, but Shippou wondered where they were going; that was till he pulled into the grocery store parking lot. "What are we doing here?"

"You will see." Sesshomaru go out and placed Shippou in a basket cart. The scene was rather odd. Sesshomaru looked totally out of place and pushing a child only added to the effect!

Shippou bounced up and down with glee.

Shippou's behavior annoyed Sesshomaru to no end. Then he remembered Kagome telling him that the children got excited at the store, and to talk to them or give them something to calm them down. The second choice was not an option right now, so Sesshomaru swallowed his pride and prepared to have a conversation with an eight year old. "Tell me, Shippou, how many are eating dinner tonight?" A rather pointless question.

"Five!" Shippou answered.

Okay, maybe not so pointless. "Really?" Sesshomaru replied.

"Yeah! Mama says that we are having a guest come to stay!"

"Hn." Sesshomaru was eyeing the price of some rather well cut stakes. "Then we shall have to make a special meal tonight."

………………………………

By the time Sesshomaru and Shippou returned; Kagome, Rin, and the crew were finished cleaning. Since Kagome and Rin would be out of the way, Sesshomaru when into the kitchen and told the cooks to leave. Shippou was hot on his heals. The boy saw this as some sort of 'bonding' and Sesshomaru agreed on some level. He turned to his little helper. "Come here, Shippou." When Shippou was in arms length, Sesshomaru grabbed him and placed him on the counter top. "Don't move till I tell you too."

"Okay," Shippou cheerily replied.

Almost an hour later Kagome and Rin reemerged downstairs. Both were looking and smelling nice, but all that was forgotten when they took a whiff the aroma in the air. STEAK! It smelled good too. Kagome looked down at Rin. "Come on, lets go tell the cook to slow down our guest will be here any minute." Hell, Kagome didn't ask the cook for steak today; but she would take anything that smell like that!

Sesshomaru was just finishing the meal when he head Kagome approaching. Since she thought him useless, she would not get to his hard work till it was time to eat it. With that in mind, Sesshomaru stepped out of the large kitchen to meet Kagome. "Hello, Love, what brings you to the kitchen before dinner?" he asked innocently.

She almost laughed at Sesshomaru's appearance. What possessed him to don a 'kiss the cook' apron, Kagome would never know. Never the less, she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "Are you in there bothering the cooks?"

Sesshomaru openly rolled his eyes. "Hardly. Everyone is an annoyance to me." He tried to return the kiss Kagome gave him, but she only offered the sides of her face; not her lips. "Tell me, who is our guest?"

Kagome opened her mouth to answer, but Misao walked into the dining room. "Excuse me, Lady Kagome, your guest has arrived and will be waiting in the Lord's study on the second floor."

"Thank you, Misao, but could you do me a favor and collect the children and bring them to the study? Sesshomaru and I are going ahead." Kagome pulled the odd looking apron off of Sesshomaru and started to straighten his appearance.

………………………………………

Naoko sat quietly, thinking, and waiting on this 'Kagome' to come greet her. For the first time in a long time she was nervous. Although Kagome appeared to be pleasant on the phone, she still wondered about this woman; what she looked like and acted like in person. It has also been a while since she had seen her son, Sesshomaru. He and Naoko were close when he was young, but many things happened to cause them to drift apart. The main reason being that she had accused Sesshomaru of abandoning her.

Sesshomaru pushed the door open and was almost knocked down by shock. His sat not ten feet from him across the room looking just the way she did all those years ago. Naoko sat on the sofa in all her elegant glory with her long silky black hair, same make-up on feature that were like his own, and her clothing style was the same; dresses. "Mother?"

"Yes, son?" she stood and walked over to the standing couple. Naoko eyed Kagome. She was beautiful, but Naoko would expect nothing less from Sesshomaru. "Hello, dear, you must be Kagome."

Kagome face turned crimson and she bowed. "Yes, I'm honored to meet you."

Sesshomaru stood as silent as ever. He was still trying to figure his mother out. She came for a reason; he just had to figure out why.

Suddenly the kids ran through the door. They were excited, but stopped running upon seeing the new stranger. Shippou quickly attached himself to Sesshomaru's right leg while Rin demanded that he pick her up. "Hello!" they chirped.

Kagome raised her eye brow to the 'traitors' holding onto Sesshomaru.

Naoko was dieing from laughter inside. The old butler she talked to earlier, didn't lie. Sesshomaru saw these children as his and obviously spoiled them. Her mind chuckled even harder at Kagome's reaction. Naoko could tell that Kagome was use to getting all the attention from the children. "Hello, Little ones."

The tension in the room was thick. Although Sesshomaru and his mother never said a word, Kagome and the children could tell something was going on or just left unsaid. Kagome looked at Naoko then to Sesshomaru. She needed to defuse the situation. "Why don't we have dinner, and then the children can introduce themselves." Kagome suggested.

Sesshomaru turned his gaze toward Kagome. "Very well. Mother, follow us to the dinning room."

In the dinning room everyone took their seats. Kagome noticed, though, that Sesshomaru and Shippou didn't sit down. They were headed to the kitchen. "Wait, where are you two going?"

Sesshomaru opened the door for Shippou and pushed him inside, and then he turned to Kagome. "Us?" he asked. "Why we cooked for you tonight." Humph! His mother was not going to mess with his plans to tease Kagome for the 'indirect' insult she made to him earlier.

"You cooked?" Kagome was astounded.

He turned around and started to walk into the kitchen. "Of course, Love, at least you know I can be just as 'domestic' as you are." Sesshomaru pushed the kitchen doors open.

Shippou pop his head out. "Come on, Daddy!"

That was quite a shocker. Neither Kagome nor Naoko had known Sesshomaru to cook, so tonight was going to interesting to say the least. Little did Sesshomaru know his night was just beginning.

**ssssssssssssssssss**

Finally the day had come! Naraku sat on the park bench so immersed in his own thoughts that he missed the arrival of Rin and her chaperone for the 'Play Date'. He was so excited about seeing Kagome that he failed to notice anything.

As soon as Sesshomaru let Rin out of the car, she ran like a 'Bat out of Hell' toward Kanna and pulled her into a hug. "Hi, Kanna!"

"Hi, Rin!" Kanna answered with just as much enthusiasm. She loved her time with Rin; it was the only time she wasn't ignored.

Sesshomaru stood back and watched the girls as they took off to play. Now it was time to bring Naraku back to reality and knock him down a few notches. "Hello, Naraku." Sesshomaru decided to gloat since the bastard tried to go behind his back to get to Kagome; even if things took a turn for the worse at home.

-Flashback-

"Sesshomaru, can you come here for a moment?" Kagome stepped out of the children's room to find Sesshomaru standing in their hallway deep in thought.

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome walked into a guest room located a couple doors down from the kid's room. He followed her in. "Yes?"

Kagome turned around and slapped Sesshomaru in the face. "You are sleeping in here!"

He rubbed his cheek and made to object but Kagome stopped him.

"I'm not a child that you can just order around, or one to fuck with!" Kagome shouted. "The next time you feel like treating me like dirt, your ass will end up in here!" She turned to leave, but Sesshomaru grabbed her arm.

"You cannot throw me out of 'my' own room!"

Kagome jerked back from his grasp. "Correction. Our room, and I did." She walked out of room and slammed the door behind her.

Sesshomaru sat on the bed looking stunned. He now had two problems, so he did what any man with severe problems would do; he laid down and hoped for a quick solution. Kagome's anger couldn't last longer than a day.

Boy, was he wrong!

-End Flashback-

Naraku looked up to see Sesshomaru standing before him. "What are you doing here?" All his dreams shattered, and he attempted not to sound surprised.

"Why bringing 'my' daughter to her play date." Sesshomaru said innocently. "Did you not the reply that 'I' sent you?"

_Damn, that man_, Naraku thought darkly. "Yes I did, but I was expecting her mother."

Sesshomaru was far from done from fucking with this dude. He decided to talk and share with Naraku like they were old friends. Totally out of character, but he wanted Naraku to get the point that Kagome would never belong to anyone else but him! "I think you should congratulate me, Naraku."

"Why would I want to?" Naraku asked. _That asshole has some nerve! Demanding a congratulation; for fucking what!_

Sesshomaru pulled a small box out of his pocket and opened it for Naraku to look at it. "I believe Kagome will love this." He shut the box. "Rin and I picked it up this morning on our way here. What do you think Kagome will say when I ask her?" Yes... Hopefully, this will end the shit he started and get him back into their room. "If only we could be as happy as you and Kagura." He mocked.

Naraku saw red! This was not a simple teasing like he had given Sesshomaru in the past. Sesshomaru has shown him what was in store for Kagome's future and the bastard had the ring to back it up. He was angry. Mad at the fact that the bastard was talking to him like they were old friends. Naraku opened his mouth to correct the 'son of a bitch', but Rin and Kanna appeared in front of them.

"Daddy, can Kanna sleep over?" Rin asked Sesshomaru sweetly.

He sighed. "Ask her father, Rin," Sesshomaru replied.

Both of the girls turned to a seething Naraku. "Father, may I go with Rin for the night?" Kanna addressed her father.

Right now he didn't give a damn. Naraku could care less about what the hell the girl did or with whom; he just wanted to get away from the bastard beside him. A fight was sure to come if he didn't. If letting Kanna go is the way then so be it! "Yes." Naraku stood to leave. "If they allow you, you may stay the weekend."

"Fine." Sesshomaru answered.

"Someone will pick her up on Sunday morning." Naraku left.

……………………………………

Naoko stood outside of the of her son's study. She was too nervous to go in but she had questions. Questions about his life's choices, questions about the woman he seems to love, and more importantly questions about their relationship as mother and son. She let all formalities fly out of the window and pull the doors open. "Sesshomaru we need to talk," she said curtly.

Sesshomaru looked up from his desk to see his mother standing in front of his desk with her hands on her hips. He was not in the mood for this; he had yet to reconcile with Kagome and an extra kid in the house for the weekend was making the process very slow if none existent. "Really?" he said as he looked back down at his paper work. "The day you accused me of abandoning you, you made it quite clear we would never have anything to talk about." Sesshomaru pushed one stack of papers aside and placed another in its place. "You should be happy that you are even allowed in my home. Next time I shall have to monitor Kagome's guest."

"I'm not welcome in your home?" Naoko demanded to know.

Sesshomaru gave no response.

"Sesshomaru, will you not listen to my reasons?" Naoko yelled, tears of frustration finally running down her face. "Your father left me. I felt alone, and then you announce that you would be staying with him and that woman he got pregnant! I felt like you were leaving me too!"

He had enough. "Mother that is nonsense! I was ten years old!" Now Sesshomaru was aggravated. "How can a ten year old abandon anyone? Furthermore, you knew that I had to stay with him as his heir! The other child, regardless of their 'marriage', would always be a bastard and never be able to hold to title as lord." He sat back down. "Don't forget, mother, that the marriage could never be validated; for you are the Lady of the Western Lands till death or till I marry. The Emperor himself validated that, and today many have forgotten that, even you."

Naoko looked ashamed. "Indeed. It is difficult to remember that you are a 'real' Lord. You and your father have added so much on to what the Emperor originally gave the family; it is very easy to forget. You two act much more like business men."

Sesshomaru let out an exasperated sigh. "Why are you here?"

"To apologize." Naoko walked behind Sesshomaru's desk and wrapped her arms around her son for the first time in a long time. "I would like to be close to my son again and get to know the woman that everyone tells me he loves."

It felt nice to finally be in his mothers embrace again. Sesshomaru returned his mothers hug. "There is only one way to get to know Kagome."

**ssssssssssssssssssssss**

"Hello everyone!" Kagome greeted the room full of patrons. "I'm happy that you have all chosen the blue room tonight for your entertainment, but I regret to inform you that after eight pm the blue and green rooms will be closing. However, we would love for everyone to join us on the main club dance floor." Kagome gave a polite bow and left for the stage where she saw Ayame giving a similar speech.

Ayame saw Kagome looking at her and gave her a bright smile. She, then, walked to the middle where both room joined. "As a treat for you disappointment, Kagome and I are willing to let any patron pick the first song for the night." She glanced back at Kagome and found that she was already heading downstairs, so she had to pick the luck patron by her self.

Miroku sat at the front of the blue room with Sango. For some reason, the woman 'wanted' to watch Kagome dance and he could not figure out why. Not that he minded. Hell, he loved to watch her as well. When he heard Ayame's announcement, he was overjoyed. So he volunteered; no one else seemed to be interested. They were either talking with the group they came with or just waiting, so Miroku raised his hand. "I have the perfect song for you two." He complete forgot about the fight the last song started.

"Sesshomaru, was that Kagome up there?"

Sesshomaru looked at his mother and nodded. "Yes." Then he turned his attention to Miroku. He knew what was about to happen. "You are about to see what Kagome's temper looks like." Sesshomaru smirked at the thought of her beating the hell out of Miroku. He also thought about moving, but his mother and him were already sitting so far out of sight that it really didn't matter.

Ayame looked down at the man she knew as Kagome's friend. He seemed eager to pick the song, and the only one actually wanting to at the moment. "Okay, you may choose the song." She knew there was nothing vulgar on the computerized list so she left the man unsupervised.

…………………………………

One again Ayame and Kagome stood on stage ready for the music to start. Miroku stood behind them out of sight by the computerized music system. He pulled out his handy MP3 player and looked down 'his' list of favorite songs. AH! He found one that was way better than the last! Perfect!

The song was unfamiliar, but the girls started to dance anyway. It had a nice beat; one they could roll their hips too.

Then the words came.

_Oohh Oohh_

_Oohh yeah_

_I'm so horny baby _

_So on touch me baby _

_Oohhh baby _

_Ohh Nah Nah _

_I'm so horny _

_And I want you to fuck me _

_I'm tired of masturbatin'_

_Got my body shaken_

_The orgasm taken with me _

All movement stopped, and three of the four women in the room went searching for the perpetrator while the horrible music played on the background.

_Ohh Nah Nah _

_I'm so horny _

_Ohh Nah Nah _

_So touch me baby_

_Ohh Nah Nah _

_I know that you want me_

_Ohh Nah Nah _

_So come and bust one on me_

_Ohh Nah Nah _

_And I want you baby_

_Ohh Nah Nah _

_I see it's nice and hard for me_

_Ohh Nah Nah _

_So come and skeet it on me.._

Miroku came out of the back with a smile on his face. That song is his all time favorite riding music for his and Sango's bedroom escapades. The smile quickly faded when he realized Kagome was heading his way.

"Miroku! You pervert!" Kagome was practically running to him with her fist up. "What did I tell you about that music?"

He picked himself up off the floor, only to be kicked by Sango. "Sango, my sweet, what was that for?" Miroku asked.

Naoko was boiling over with barely contained laughter. Kagome had a temper and a punch to rival Sesshomaru's. She turned to Sesshomaru. "Will you be able to contain her, son?" She watched as Sesshomaru shrugged his shoulders and she could still hear bickering in the background. "Well, I cannot wait to see more." And Naoko knew she would see more; for the night was just starting.

H

H

H

Tell me what you think.


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own Inuyasha; I'm poor so it should be obvious!

Or Any songs

H

A/N: Well… sorry everyone, but this chapter is a bit short. I found out I will be graduating in the fall, so that is a bit of stress off of my back. I really don't know if I should be happy or sad. Anyway…I don't want to get beat with sticks or anything, so I'll tell you now that **there are MANY cliff hangers** in this chapter. This is **like a filler chapter for chapter 12** with out it chapter 12 would have no Drama…

H

Also I would like to say **Thanks to everyone that reviewed!** This is like the fist time I have ever gotten this many reviews!!! **31 reviews**!!! **I'm really happy and I wanted to say THANK YOU! Please keep it up!!!**

As always, now, **I did have time to look up any of my loyal readers, I will do so in the next chapter if you don't review. **

H

**Fatalgirl09**: Thanks, hope you like this chapter as well.

**Greenroses**: **:D** Talking about flattery!!! Thanks so much… keep reading.

**IceInu**: Happy to hear that you like my writing, sometimes I think it really sucks. Your review is like a good pick-me-up so Thank you and I hope I am able to keep you interest. Here's your more!!

**Kunisaki's Gurl**: Here is the update!!

**Mariposa-1989**: Of course!!! You encouraged me to do my first lemon for this story!!! Hope you like this chapter. Tell me what you think.

**SesshomaruCrazy**: Good! I write not only for my enjoyment but others as well. Thanks for the review.

**Silver Phoenix7**: I thought it was too… I mean, Sesshomaru cooking… hope you like this chapter.

**Dark Neko17**: Hi!!!! AFF was up recently, but it went back down. That really sucks… thanks for your review on here, though. Also, I hope this site is back up soon b/c there were some stories that I was reading on there as well.

**Tennotsukai Kanmu**: Thanks… as soon as school is out I will be fixing that!!! I plan on editing this story and one other. Thanks for the review!!

**RedAngelKagome**: Hope you continue to luv it… Keep reading okay!!

**Kagome Assassinater**: That's wonderful!!!! Now continue to like it… **;P**

**ManHandlers**: Well this is the fastest that I could update… tell me what you think about this chapter!

**SpazMatick**: HELLO!! I know, I know, I know, please don't beat me with anything!!! I'll have the other story updated soon… hope you like this chapter though, and Nah… Sesshomaru is about to have a really hard time with Kagome.

**Nomadgirl66**: Thanks… so I hope you like this chapter. It's a bit short, but the next one will be longer.

**anime89**: I don't remember if I answered your question!!!! Ahhh! Sorry if I didn't… anyway she got really pissed at him because he came to Bankotsu's house, and tried to order her around before that.

**kikyo AKA THE DEAD BITCH**: Glad to hear that. Thanks for the review.

**Lady Shihira**: Yeah he is… **:D**… but not in the traditional 'on one knee' like usual. You'll see, tell me what you think.

**Save the trees wipe ur ass ...**: Okay you have a deal… update this chapter and I will add you to the list for the next… the only catch is… be honest… if something is wrong with my story tell me, tell me if you like it, and yell at me if you feel like I stopped somewhere I shouldn't.

**lunasun72**: Gosh!! More compliments!! **:D** Thanks a lot… I hope I can continue the good work. Tell me what you think about this chapter… okay.

**StarPrincess2020**: This chapter… the Kikyo and Inuyasha scene is even better to me… read it. I'm sure you will like it. Thanks for the review.

**theTEACUPzREVENGE**: No!!! I hope you read the rest of the chapters!!! Anyway thanks, though, maybe I can continue to irritate you… Please keep reading Okay!!! **;D**

**DemonQueen14**: This is as soon as I could do it…. but it's done!!! Thanks for the review.

**Hime-Kagome Higurashi**: Thanks… I try… hope you like this chapter.

**LynGreenTea**: Hello!!! As always… Nice to have your support!!!

**Darkness living in Hope**: Thanks a lot. I never thought of the background like that… but you know it take a fresh mind to find a new angle on something never thought about by another. Next time I have the pleasure of reading the story on AFF I will look for the difference.

**c hicks**: Hey!! It has to end sometime right? Just not now… I had planed to do it chapters ago… but since everyone likes it, and I like writing it… it can continue a bit longer.

**mimi86**: I'm glad you reviewed!!! Now **I'm going to put you on the spot ;p** by telling **everyone to read ARMY GIRLS** that like my new favorite story!!! I love stories where Kagome and Sango kick ass!!!

**The Squabbit**: This chapter has its funny parts as well. Hope you like them. Thanks for the review.

**LadyAkina**: Yeah… she likes Kagome… who wouldn't other than a psycho? This chapter is a bit short, but it will bring in drama for chapter 12.

**Celtrasa**: My mom did hear the song, and spit up her drink… It was so funny, she went on for days about who's CD is that, finally I told on my little brother and took the CD and put some of the song onto my computer music library. **HAHAHAHA!!! Talking about dieing of embarrassment!!!**

**kai's kitty**: Thanks for the little skit…… I hope everyone will enjoy it as I have!!

**Inuyasha(angry):Yeah, update soon. I wanna teach that **

**slut Kikyo a goodie good lesson.**

**Sesshomaru(smirks):You can't EVER control your wife! So **

**how can you claim that you can protect & love Kagome?**

**Inuyasha(agitated):Shut up Sesshomaru or I'll make you!**

**Sesshomaru(smirks again):Seems that some one is really **

**annoyed.**

**Kagome: Sesshy-chan...I don't feel well...my tummy is **

**sick...**

**Inuyasha(eyes wide in disbelief):Sesshomaru! You **

**bastard! You made her...**

**Sesshomaru(smirks for the third time)**

H

Chapter 11

After the Miroku 'Ass kicking session' ended, Trance Nights closed and Sesshomaru walked his mother up to the VIP room. The music in the main club was a bit too loud for their liking.

"Are we waiting here for Kagome?" Naoko asked Sesshomaru. "Surely the night is not over."

Sesshomaru ordered the strongest drink available. He needed something to help him get through the long night. "No, Mother, Kagome's work is far from over. She will drive herself home tonight."

Minutes passed, then many more. Naoko, who now had a small buzz going, was ready to hit her boring ass son over the head with something. Sesshomaru was such a mood killer. Suddenly she heard the DJ talking. "Sesshomaru, what is happening now?" That translated into 'I want to see'.

He sighed. "Kagome told me it is a party. I bet it's starting," Sesshomaru replied.

"Party?"

Sesshomaru controlled to urge to roll his eyes. He tossed the rest of his drink back and replied. "Indeed, a party. Would you like to go see?"

………………………………………

"Welcome to Techno Dreams!" the DJ greeted everyone. "Before we get started tonight, Bankotsu would like to have a word. For those of you who don't know, he's the freackin' owner," he announced.

The club goers quieted as the music started to play in the background. Most of them knew of Bankotsu already and were ready for his announcement; for nothing but good things came from them. By the sound of things, Bankotsu wanted to make a grand entrance.

And a grand entrance he did make. Bankotsu walked onto the stage with a group of women on either side of him, but he dismissed then as he got to his staff waiting at the end of the stage. He stopped in front of Kagome and Ayame and held out his hands. Apparently, he wanted them at his side.

Ayame and Kagome each took the hand that Bankotsu was holding out for them. They led him the rest of the way.

Bankotsu stopped at the front of the stage, smiled at the audience, and held up his intertwined hands. "My most prized possessions," he shouted while looking out at the crowd. Bankotsu lowered their hands and got down to business, and a change of music started playing softly in the background slowly gaining volume. "As some of you know, Techno Dreams will be closed for the next two months."

_Come into my dreams_

_Let me show you where I've been_

_It's you and me I seen_

_Let me tell you what I mean_

"Starting Monday, the club will undergo some extensive remodeling, making it the best club in the city. Tonight, let's celebrate our new title!" Bankotsu said enthusiastically. The music got louder.

_Come into my dreams_

_Let me show you where I've been_

_It's you and me I seen_

_Let me tell you what I mean_

_In the deep blue sky _

_There are rainbows in the night_

_You and me could fly _

_And the ocean shines so bright_

"No one will be able to rival the new image of Techno Dreams!" Bankotsu yelled. "DJ, let's get this party started!"

_Come into my dreams_

_Let me show you where I've been_

_It's you and me I seen_

_Let me tell you what I mean_

_Come into my dreams_

_Let me show you where I've been_

_It's you and me I seen_

_Let me tell you what I mean_

_In the deep blue sky _

_There are rainbows in the night_

_You and me could fly _

_And the ocean shines so bright_

Rainbow colored lights donned the room and the song suddenly changed to suit the mood. The Trance Nights' crew, who stood still until now, started doing their thing. As usual, though, Kagome and Ayame were off doing they were used to do. This party was very much like the one where Sesshomaru first danced with Kagome.

………………………………………

Naoko's mouth fell agape when she saw the beautiful young man walk onto the stage. She could certainly understand why the young lady beside her was so 'head over heels' for the guy. He's handsome, rich, and young. Naoko also noticed how Sesshomaru's face cracked up when the man held Kagome's hand. was there more to that situation than met the eye? Right now, she didn't really have the brain power to make any assumption, so she decided to leave it alone. Naoko turned her attention back to what the young man was saying and she found herself slightly disappointed. She hoped to return and see Kagome a few more times. This place was anything but dull!

He unclenched his fists to keep his claws from drawing blood in the palm of his hand. Sesshomaru had yet to accept the fact that Kagome still worked with that bastard Bankotsu. Right now, though, there's nothing that he could do about it. So Sesshomaru willed himself to calm down.

As Sesshomaru still battled his jealously, Naoko found herself strangely drawn to the show. She wanted to dance. The energy that Kagome and Ayame put into their work filtered out into the people. One hour and several drinks later, Naoko found herself with one hell of a buzz and on the dance floor.

Sesshomaru gave up on trying to get his mother to go home at an acceptable time. He had other plans to carry out at home so he instructed her to ride home with Kagome.

**sssssssssssssssssssssssss**

Sometime around three am, a tired Kagome and tipsy Naoko arrived back at home. Well…to call Kagome tired would be one hell of an understatement. After what seemed like a 'full' day of dancing, Kagome had to deal with a half drunken Naoko in front of an overly arrogant Bankotsu.

-Flashback-

"Can I have a word with you, Kagome?" Bankotsu stepped into Kagome's dressing room, expecting her to be alone.

"Kagome, is this the young owner?" slurred Naoko

_Just great_, thought Kagome. "Naoko, this is Bankotsu. Bankotsu, this is Naoko, Sesshomaru's mother." She hoped that bit of information would keep him from saying anything stupid. Little did Kagome know, she'd grossly misplaced her worries.

Naoko stood up to shake Bankotsu's hand. "My, what a strong, young man you are, and good looking too." She turned towards Kagome. "I wonder why a relationship never blossomed between the two of you."

Kagome paled at her words and at Bankotsu's wide ass smirk. She could just imagine Sesshomaru bitchin' about being 'betrayed', so she decided to end this.

"Why, Lady Noromu, thank you," Bankotsu replied. "But you're so…"

Kagome interrupted, "Uhh… sorry, Bankotsu, but I will have to talk to you later. Naoko and I have to get going.

-End Flashback-

Now all Kagome wanted to do was sleep, but even that seemed impossible. Though the lights were off in the bedroom, Kagome could see some type of dim light in the background. "Sesshomaru?" she whispered.

"Yes, Love?" Sesshomaru stepped out of the their large closet wearing nothing but a special ceremonial black robe, and in his hands one for Kagome.

"What are you doing in here? Your punishment still stands, Sesshomaru. Now let me sleep in peace." Kagome sighed, and then she became very wary of the look Sesshomaru gave her. "Why are you in here anyway?"

Sesshomaru laid the robe in his hand down on the bed. "I need to discuss some things with you tonight." He stepped closer to Kagome and kissed her on the lips. "Would you like to have a bath first?"

"No!" Kagome backed up slightly. "Are you aware of the time? This can't wait till morning?"

He advanced on Kagome. "We need to settle our little dispute." Sesshomaru caught her by the shoulders and gave her a passion filled kiss.

"But!"

"Tonight, Kagome." Sesshomaru started to undress her.

Kagome small protest went silent. The way Sesshomaru's hands roamed her body was maddening. "Still…" she tried to utter another protest only to have Sesshomaru silence her with his lips again.

Having fully stripped Kagome, Sesshomaru dressed her in the matching black robe he had bought for her, but he left it open. "Relax. Let me make things right." He led Kagome over to the bed and made a mental note to thank Jaken for the black sheets. Sesshomaru had forgotten how messy the claiming ceremony could actually get. "Lay down."

"What are you going to do?" _'Duh'_ Kagome said mentally. _She knew what was about to happen._

As soon as Kagome laid back, Sesshomaru crawled over her prone form. He let his tongue caress every curve of Kagome's body, going lower and lower with each stroke until he got to his ultimate goal.

"Mmm. Sesshou… Please." Kagome moaned as his skilled tongue ran cross her hot center.

With his tongue mimicking the act of sex, Sesshomaru buried his face deeper between Kagome thighs. He wanted to taste every bit of the sweet essence know as Kagome.

Neither of them noticed Rin standing outside of the door with "Mr. Teddy' tucked into her left arm.

………………………………………

Ever since Rin's parents died, she'd had horrible nightmares, but Kagome managed to make most of them go away. She provided Rin with a loving environment.

Tonight, unfortunately, Rin had one of those nightmares that refused to let her rest regardless of the amount of 'kiddy sleep aid' that Sesshomaru gave her. He gave her a big dose in hope that she would not walk in on them again. In the past, she always did before they got started, but, tonight, Sesshomaru didn't feel like taking that chance.

Rin stood at an angle just outside the cracked door, unsure if she should enter her parents' room. Her young eyes watched as Sesshomaru crawled over her mother. Kanna had mentioned her parents doing something like this before, but Rin never really caught Sesshomaru and Kagome doing it till now.

Kagome let out a low moan and wrapped her legs around Sesshomaru's waist. Sesshomaru seemed excited and moved with Kagome towards their common goal.

Rin flinched as both of them moaned together. Then she heard Sesshomaru say something to Kagome. Rin heard Kagome scream 'Yes', and then there was blood everywhere. Rin's small body hit the floor, out cold from the sight of blood.

………………………………………

While taking his fill of Kagome, the taste and the smell of her… Wait! The smell! Is Sesshomaru's nose really so that dull that he failed to realize that 'his' Kagome was pregnant? When did this happen? The last time he remembered having sex was at Bankotsu's filthy apartment. The preverbal light bulb went off, and Sesshomaru became overjoyed. Although it had been purely an accident, he was glad for the outcome, now, does he inform Kagome? Quickly, Sesshomaru decided to let Kagome figure it out on her and hovered over her lust filled form.

As their quest for completion continued, Sesshomaru decided to 'pop' the 'question'. He didn't feel like he would last much longer so he needed to know now. "Kagome…" he panted. "Be my wife? Mate me in my family's traditional way."

Kagome's mind left her, but she knew she wanted this. _They were living together as a married couple anyway, right?_ All of her incoherent thoughts got knocked to the side as Sesshomaru thrust himself deeper into her body.

"Answer me!" Sesshomaru demanded. His whole body felt like it just might explode at any time.

"YES!!" Kagome yelled. Soon after she felt Sesshomaru's fangs and went limp in his arms, mortified by the amount of blood that flowed from her body.

Sesshomaru heard a loud 'thump' sound right outside the door. Shaking his head he got off of Kagome and covered her up. Seems like mother nor daughter could stand the sight of blood. More to the point, he's going to need to find out how much of their 'activity' Rin actually saw.

**sssssssssssssssssssssssss**

"Hello, my name is Dr. Sato. Welcome to 'New Starts' relationships clinic." The tall woman stretched her hand out to those in front of her. "You are Mr. and Mrs. Noromu correct?"

"Yes," Kikyo answered in an uncomfortable politeness.

"Welcome, please, have a seat." Dr. Sato showed the couple to one of the large couches in the office; then sat down as well. "Let me start by saying that coming here for help is a step in the right direction to solving your marital problems, and I am honored to help."

Inuyasha crossed his arms. "Feh! Just start already I'm paying by the damn hour." He wouldn't have considered coming, if all of his friends hadn't forced him to; saying he and Kikyo has 'issues' and it's too hard to hang around with them acting crazy.

"Okay." Well, at least, she knew who had the negative attitude in the relationship. Dr. Sato sighed, "Why don't we start by expressing our concerns." She took out a notepad and pen. "Mrs. Noromu, please start first."

Kikyo was all to please to go first. "He's an arrogant asshole who tries to humiliate me every chance he gets!"

"Oh dear." Dr. Sato wrote something on the notepad. "Mr. Noromu, how do you feel?"

Inuyasha gave Kikyo an evil smirk. "I don't have to humiliate you, Kikyo." He looked directly at the Doctor. "It's the other way around. The whore won't keep her legs closed. She's a walking; moaning sperm bank for any man with a large enough dick!" Inuyasha put on his saddest face. "I wanted children at one time, but I'm too disgusted to sleep by her now."

"You Lie!" Kikyo accused.

"Whatever, bitch!' Inuyasha drawled. "When I woke up this morning and saw you drooling, I didn't know if it was spit or someone's semen leaking onto the pillow." He crossed his arms again. "The dick you should be sucking is mine, but that hasn't registered yet, huh?"

"Oh my!" Dr. Sato almost dropped her things. After writing some things down, she put them away. "I see." Her tone turned serious. "It's clear that you both know how to lay blame, but we don't want that. The next time you visit be prepared to admit your wrong doings. We need to confront those before moving on."

"Is the session over?" Inuyasha abruptly asked. "I don't want to be stuck paying for another hour."

"Sure, till next time then." Dr. Sato stood and showed them to the door. "Have a nice day."

………………………………………

The ride from the doctor's office was a quiet one. Kikyo couldn't believe that bastard would tell a total stranger 'that' about her. Wait… yes, she could. Anyway, she finally looked out of the window and noticed that they were not heading home. "Where are we going?" Kikyo demanded.

"To Sesshomaru's." Inuyasha didn't have much to say for a change.

"Why?"

"Shut up and ride, bitch."

"Tell me, you brain dead freak!" It's hard enough being around one of the Noromu brothers, Kikyo didn't want to be around them both.

Inuyasha let out a calming breath. Sesshomaru told him to 'act right' while at his home, so he needed to relay this to Kikyo. "He asked for 'us' to come," he said calmly. "I don't know why, but your ass can walk back home if he kicks you out of his house."

**sssssssssssssssssssssssss**

Sango fidgeted with the cool hospital gown nervously. The doctor had left a few moments ago and said that he would return. Suddenly, she heard the door knob. Turning her head, a frown settled on her face. "Where in the hell have you been!"

Miroku looked guilty, but in reality, he hadn't done anything wrong. "Sorry, Sango. After my meeting, Sesshomaru called and told me to bring you by to see Kagome. They have something to tell us."

"Really?" Sango's momentary stress forgotten. "We just saw her last week."

"I know." Miroku took a seat beside his wife. "I'm sure she's fine," he reassured her. "So what is so urgent? I mean, I thought you were going to kill me when I walk in."

Sango blushed. "Well… I wanted to know if you wanted to know the 'sex' of our child."

He thought about it for a moment. If they didn't find out now then everything would have to be the baby yellow till it was born… _'Yellow', that is such a horrible color,_ Miroku thought.

"Earth to Miroku!" Sango called out as he waved her hands. "Are you here?"

"Yes… sorry about that, dear." He flashed Sango a smile. "Let's find out, shall we. A child of mine dressed yellow won't due."

"What?"

"Never mind." Miroku waved off the thought. "Where is the doctor anyway?"

At that moment the doctor walked into the room. "Hello my name is Dr. Suikotsu, you must be Miroku?"

"Yes."

"Nice to meet you." Suikotsu took a seat by the monitor. "So would you both like to know the sex of the child?"

"Please," Sango replied. "We really want to know."

Suikotsu smile at the expecting parents once again. "You will be the proud parent of a baby…"

**sssssssssssssssssssssssss**

"Just stay away from me while we're here." Kikyo got out the car and slammed the door.

"Feh!" Inuyasha got out as well but grabbed Kikyo by the arm before she could walk off. "Fine, for now, but Sesshomaru wants to see the both of us. Don't get lost, Bitch, I'll come to get you when it's time." He let go and disappeared into one of the side entrances of the estate.

Not wanted to go where Inuyasha just did, Kikyo thought a walk in the garden would be in order. There, she could be alone with her thoughts or so she thought. Just as she cleared the entrance to the garden, Kikyo heard a fit of giggles. She decided to spy on the children.

"What do you want it to be, Rin?" Shippou asked as he pulled up a flower, roots and all, from the ground.

"Not like that, Shippou!" Rin shrieked. "Bend the flower at the stem to break it first." She tried to impose her proper way of flower picking upon him.

Shippou shook his head. "Whatever, just answer the question. I think I want a little brother."

"Well, I want a little sister." Rin shot back. Then her little face turned thoughtful. "I wonder, will daddy tell uncle Inuyasha what he wants?"

_Uncle Inuyasha_, thought Kikyo. And the little brats called Sesshomaru 'daddy', something about him and that word just didn't go together. Kikyo left her place in the bushes to think about what she just heard. She couldn't think of the woman Sesshomaru was with, something in the back of mind suppressed the thought. However, the only person in the group that's pregnant is Sango. _This new information must mean that Sesshomaru's new bitch is knocked up,_ thought Kikyo.

………………………………………

"Inuyasha." Miroku smile at his long time friend. "Nice to see you made here. Tell me, how did the therapist work out?"

Inuyasha walked into the sitting room and sat beside Miroku. "It's a waste of money. I don't see the need to go to one. I'm just gonna drop the whoring bitch."

Miroku started to reply but Sango stopped him. "Hey, Inuyasha, it's been a while since I've seen you."

"Yeah, so how long have you been pregnant anyway?" Inuyasha retorted. "Ain't it about time you popped that thing out?"

That statement earned him a hit on the head. "Watch your mouth!" Sango shouted. "I'll tell you…"

"Hello, everyone, I see you made it here safe."

"Why in the hell are we here, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru smirked. "As soon as Kagome and mother return with the children and you go retrieve your pet bitch, I will make my announcement."

"Your mother is here?"

"Indeed, Inuyasha, now go. We don't have all day. I believe Sango and Miroku have an announcement as well." Sesshomaru walked over to the bar and fixed a drink. "Miroku, would you like one as well?"

"Yes," Miroku answered. "I believe I will need it before the day is done."

………………………………………

Elsewhere on the estate, Kikyo started to make her way into the house when her phone rang. She contemplated not answering it, but decided to pick it up in the end. "Hello, Naraku."

Yelling could be heard on the other end.

Kikyo sighed, "I'm sorry. I can't leave right now, because Sesshomaru asked Inuyasha and me over. He has some announcement to make."

The yelling stopped, and his voice turned an icy calm.

"No, I don't know what for!" Kikyo almost yelled. "But I think…"

**sssssssssssssssssssssssss**

Naraku slammed the phone down onto the receiver in his office. Kikyo's speculation kept turning over in his head. Kagome pregnant, just the thought was unbearable. Naraku also realized that Kikyo didn't say Kagome's name. He wondered why, but that was beside the point right now. That bastard, Sesshomaru, had crossed the ultimate line this time and Kagome would be punished for it. An angry looking Naraku yanked the door to his office open and looked down at the secretary outside the door. "Fine, Hiten, NOW!

H

H

H

Tell me what you think…

**A/N: What should Sango and Miroku's baby be???? And should Sesshomaru tell the group of the baby now, or just the marriage. **


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own Inuyasha; I'm poor so it should be obvious!

Or Songs

H

H

A/N: Well here is another long awaited chapter… now that I am out for the summer, I have actually had time to type it…. a whole three days…. (wow).. No… Just kidding, it really did only take two days, but I had to go back and make corrections. Anyway… just so you know, I have re-edited the other chapters. They are not completely mistake free, but damn close to it!!

H

H

THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE REIVIEWS. I went back to do the loyal readers list and I realized something while I was going through all **EIGHTEEN PAGES** of reviews, almost everyone that reviewed me this time is a LOYAL READER! If not on this site, then on another!!

-SO THANK YOU-

**This chapter is dedicated to all of you, who continue to stay with my story!! **

**HallucinatingDreams: **Happy to hear that **:D**… hope you like this chapter as well.

**Coolone: ** Thanks for the Review…

**Amishamj:** I wrote like 20 pages more… now I just hope it's not 20 pages full of shit! **;p**

**Eternityoftears: **Yeah well, I thought I would just leave that chapter open… I am not really sure on how I want to story to end, but I am sure on how I want the next few chapters to go. Anyway I needed them to keep the story going.**  
**

**captive24: **Okay –feels forehead- glad you like it. Ranting, are we?? Hehehe!! Anyway this chapter has some rather funny yet… inappropriate scenes in it.

**anime89: **Thanks for replying to the note at the bottom… believe me… it was a hard decision to make.

**Kagomesdance: **Thanks for the encouragement. When I'm really tired of writing, words like this help.

**kikyo AKA THE DEAD BITCH: ;P **well now that I'm out of school for the summer, the story may see two really long chapters like this one, or a series of short ones. However, I've never written anything less than 10 pages for this story, so we'll see.

**Sansho: **Well Thanks!!!

**SpazMatick: **I took your advice on the questions that I put to the readers and came up with this chapter.** NOW **tell me what** YOU **think.

**Darkness living in Hope: **I took your advice also. Actually you gave me an idea for the end of my story!! Can you imagine a perverted girl roaming around like her father; only she's looking for the perfect male to be the father of her child??** OOHHH… let me SHUT UP! **

**Dark Neko17: **Thanks a lot… anyway I think that they have fixed everything, so you should be reading everything just fine.

**Celtrasa: **You havegiven me an idea as well… only I can't share it… or everything will be spoiled.** SO **you should really read chapter 13 or 14, both, I'm not so sure but the idea will appear in one of them.

**Kai's kitty: **I will keep that in mind.. Tell me what you think!!

**RedAngelKagome: **A boy…. Huh?** Damn… **I guess you have won me over… the baby **(This one)** will be a Boy.** Just so you know, I only changed it when I got to THIS review.. ;T –crosses arms over chest- **

**Sliver of Melody: Thanks for the Review. **

**princess of the western lan...: **Thanks for the review… it didn't show up on AFF at all! Anyway… I think you will like this chapter… At least I hope you will.

**Greenroses: You now have an update.. so, you gonna review me? **

**DemonQueen14: **HAHAHAHA!!!!! I did too. I laughed when I wrote it out and typed it!!!

**Saturn-fox: You** are so right… b/c what do pregnant women have? **Mood swings**; and lots of them… **HINT!!!!!**

**Blackrosewitch: **Thank you for the feedback… it is much needed and wanted. Thanks!!!!

**Yunibell:** I thought that too, but that would have made the story a little off. Don't worry though, Sesshou is still gonna gloat!! **:D**

**LynGreenTea: THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT!!**

**The Squabbit: Again, what is up with the guy thing? ;d **This isn't a Male's World…. Just kidding…. Thanks for your input on the matter, it really helped.

**mimi86: YAY!! You are the only one to agree with me so far!!! I wanted their 'crumb snatcher' to be a girl too. OHH!!! And I'm about to put you on the Spot again!!!! 'Miss I haven't updated any of my stories in a month!!!' Shame on you!!! You better have a good reason or I will have my 'man servant' throw rocks at you!!! **

**Demonic Angelz: **At least you wanted one of them to be a girl** –turns around and pouts- **that's okay… I'll have my way soon enough. Well tell me what you think about this chapter!!!

**LadyAkina: HEHE!! **I really cannot wait for you to read this chapter and get back to me!!!!** I really think I answered your 'what next'! **

**kawaii-baka4life: **That's okay… at least I know that you read them, right? Anyway thanks for answering my plea for help.

**Simgirl4formerlyknownasFata...: **Thnaks for the review! Now please.. read the rest!!!

H

H

Chapter 12

Responsibility, Rediscovery, New Friends

Sesshomaru sat in the waiting room of office of the Sovereign Lord or Emperor elect, a title bestowed upon one of the four lords every twenty years. Unlike the Lord and Ladyships of the lands, one could not inherit the title. One must be nominated for the position by the current emperor or another lord, and then the decision was put to vote by a Council of Assembly; for which every sector was represented. However, Sesshomaru was sitting in this office for a few reasons today.

A week after mating Kagome, he contacted the office of the Emperor to have their union made official. A few days passed, and Sesshomaru received a letter in the mail. It stated that they had much to talk about and he was needed in person to discuss these things; at the bottom was an appointment time. Sesshomaru groaned and stuffed the letter in his desk.

That brought him to today. However, as Sesshomaru sat down waiting for his appointment to began, he could not help but think about past events rather than the meeting that was about to take place today.

-Flashback-

As memories for the past night's events filtered into Kagome's hazy mind, she sat straight up in bed. Immediately, she felt dizzy and wished she had sat up more slowly. "Guess I shouldn't have done that," Kagome said to no one in particular.

"Indeed, you shouldn't have," Sesshomaru agreed. He sat across the room on the couch watching TV with Rin on his lap.

Kagome pulled the robe closer to her body and blushed a bit. "How long have you been in here, Rin?"

"Daddy let me stay most of the night!"

Kagome paled instantly, even more so as the girl continued.

"I passed out while you and daddy were praying to the heavens for a baby," Rin said. "But when you were done, he let me sleep in here with you."

Sesshomaru, for the first time all morning, looked down at the little girl sitting in his lap. "Is that all we talked about, Rin?"

She blushed, possibly a deeper shade of red than Kagome ever could. Rin shook her head. "We also talked about what 'that' meant, mommy." She stole a glance up at her father and amended the sentence. "I mean, praying for a baby."

"Go on Rin," Sesshomaru urged.

"And Daddy said that should I try praying for a baby before he tells me I can, the man helping me will die by his hands and I will be severely punished," Rin added.

Kagome stared in shock, and then had to hold back from giggling at her little girl's face. _Poor Rin_, thought Kagome, _Sesshomaru more than likely scared the poor girl into being a virgin for the rest of her life._ Now, if he could just do the same with Shippou, they wouldn't be grandparents for a VERY long time.

-End Flashback-

From that thought, Sesshomaru's endlessly large mind wandered to the evening where they told family and friends about their joining.

-Flashback-

After Inuyasha found his whore of a wife and Kagome and Naoko had returned with the children, Sesshomaru proceeded with the announcements. "As you know, I have invited you all here for a special reason." He held up his hand to silence whispers. "However, before I began, my good friend Miroku would like to make an announcement as well."

Miroku grabbed Sango by the hand and gently dragged up. Together, they stood in front of everyone. "Thanks Sesshomaru, we won't be long," he said while absentmindedly stroking Sango's swollen belly.

Not in the mood to be touched by him of all people, she slapped his hand away. _Damn straight, this won't take long_, thought Sango, who was now nearing the ends stages of pregnancy. She was tired, her feet were hurting, and most of all, she wanted the sex of their child to remain a secret from everyone BUT his stupid ass. That's why she waited so damn long to find out the sex, but Miroku seems intent on telling everyone. Keeping that in mind, Sango beat Miroku to his speech. "Look, we're having a boy," Sango stated with her hands on her hips and a rather grim look on her face.

The very simple statement earned Sango blank stares.

Frustrated, Sango pointed to her belly and held up the picture from the ultra-sound. "How dense can you people be?" she shouted in a pregnant rage.

Before Sango could continue on her diatribe, Miroku cut her off. "That's right, we are expecting a baby boy," he added. When he got the looks of understanding Sango was looking for, he turned to Sesshomaru once more. "Thanks again, Sesshomaru, for sharing your time with us."

Next, Sesshomaru stood up and brought Kagome up with him. Together, they stood before family and friends, Kagome, a nervous wreck, and Sesshomaru, calm.

Kikyo's eyes went wide at the sight of the woman standing by Sesshomaru's side. She had forgotten that Sesshomaru had taken that bitch from the club as his woman, the woman both Naraku and her husband wanted.

"Kagome and I have invited you all here to announce our marriage," Sesshomaru stated. Somehow, though, he felt that the statement was incomplete. He also wanted to announce Kagome's pregnancy and gloat to Inuyasha about being a father, the father of Kagome's child.

While he stood lost in his thoughts, Kagome became very embarrassed and buried her head in his chest. "It's true," she muffled as she held her hand out for all to see the big ass diamond Sesshomaru put on her finger earlier that morning.

While the others were congratulating them, Inuyasha stared in disbelief. 'His' Kagome was now and forever lost to his brother, Sesshomaru. He glared daggers at the older male.

Sesshomaru came out of his musing to find a pair of hard eyes on him. Inuyasha stared at him menacingly, but it didn't matter, his goal was almost complete. Although, it had to be amended a few times, Sesshomaru finally understood what his goal was and that was to have someone to love him. Kagome loved him, trapping her was no longer necessary, so the child could be considered a side bonus. He turned away from Inuyasha's hateful glare and looked at Kagome. He now had a proper future to look forward to.

-End Flashback-

Sesshomaru sighed; even now he longed to tell the world that he would soon be a father of one of his own.

"Excuse me, Lord Noromu? You may enter now," the receptionist said; interrupting his thoughts.

Sesshomaru nodded to the man and made his way in. As soon as he got through the threshold, he was met with a warm greeting from Lord Ako, lord of the south and Emperor Elect. "Sesshomaru, my boy, it's good to see you under such happy circumstances. Please, take a seat. Tell me, how is you mother, my cousin, been fairing?"

"Thank you, Ako-sama. Mother is doing well. She is visiting me, actually." Sesshomaru inwardly groaned. The man was always sidetracked. "You are aware of why I have come?"

"Indeed, boy, I wanted to see you for several reasons." Lord Ako took a stack of papers out of his desk. "First, there is your marriage. I would like to honor your mother and late father by throwing your wedding ball."

Sesshomaru looked thoughtful for several moments. "Thank you, but Kagome and I were planning on having a small event."

"Nonsense, boy." Lord Ako passed half of the stack of papers to Sesshomaru. "I am your sanctioned god father. It is only proper that I do this, not to mention, I have no children of my own."

"Why didn't you do this for Inuyasha?"

Lord Ako smiled. "He is not your mother's son, my god son, the Lord of the Western Domain, or the man I am nominating to take my place."

"Hn…" Sesshomaru continued to read the papers in front of him, and then the words finally hit home. "Excuse me?" he said looking up. "What are you talking about?"

"Come now, Sesshomaru, I hope old age has not taken hold of you already." Lord Ako left his seat and approached the young man. "I am nominating you to take my place as well as throwing you and that beautiful wife of yours a wedding party." He gave Sesshomaru a pat on the back. "How does that sound?"

"How do you know what Kagome looks like?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"I never said I did, but I know you all too well, Sesshomaru." Lord Ako walked over to his wet bar and fixed a drink. "Any woman you have cannot be anything short of perfect, inside and out." He took a sip of his drink. "Plus, who hasn't heard of the lovely Miss Kagome Higurashi and Techno Dreams. I've never been there myself, but I hear great things and plan to make a trip there soon."

Sesshomaru looked dumbfounded; something only this man was capable of doing to him. He was also upset and slightly derailed at the fact that his life would possibly take on one more responsibility... well, a responsibility that would take his time away from the family he was slowly building.

Lord Ako noticed the look of distress on his face. "You are a great lord, Sesshomaru. You are someone that will rule the others with blind justice, and they need that. I am sure, if you are chosen that you will be able to balance your home and political life just fine."

"I don't want this."

"I'm sorry, Sesshomaru, but I have made my decision. I will announce it the night of your ball."

**sssssssssssssssssssss**

"You wanted to see me, Naraku?" Hiten walked into the office without knocking and took a seat.

Naraku's mind was running a mile a minute. He couldn't get Kagome's alleged condition out of his head. Thinking more about it now, he realized that he may have acted a little too hastily about the subject. Not that Naraku needed any proof, but he would like to have a few facts before hurting the woman he wanted. With that thought in mind, he turned to the latecomer sitting down across from him. "Knock next time."

"Whatever," Hiten answered. "So, you need my services or what?"

"Indeed." Naraku pulled a picture out of a folder on his desk and passed it to Hiten. "Follow her. I wanted to know everything about what she does and who she is with. There is no limit to your expenses, but Hakudoshi will monitor them. You will report your findings to him as well."

Hiten took the picture and looked it over. The woman was beautiful. "Fine. Is there anything else I should know?" _Trouble always follows a woman that looks this good,_ he thought.

Naraku smiled. "Yes, don't go near her home and stay back when her boyfriend is around."

That smile made him a little weary. "And who might her boyfriend be?"

"It would be no fun if I told you that," Naraku answered. "Just remember your orders, and keep your ass handy in the future. I don't pay you to disappear."

…………………………………

Today was not one of the best days in Inuyasha's simple life. Sesshomaru had not been in the office all week so Inuyasha had been forced to pick up the slack. Inuyasha stared out of the window with a troubled expression etched on his face. Ever since his brother returned from Lord Ako's office, he had not been his usual self. _Something's wrong_, thought Inuyasha. Even though they didn't get along on any level, he could still tell when something was bothering the bastard. He rubbed his temples. Though he didn't want to, Inuyasha thought it best if he made Sesshomaru tell him what is wrong.

"Excuse me, Mr. Noromu." Inuyasha's assistant walked in. "I don't know how she got past security AGAIN, but Kagura Naraku is here to see you. Would you like me to show her in or out?"

Inuyasha thought for a moment. He was curious to the relationship between Kagura and his wife. "No, show her in."

Kagura wasted no time walking through the door. "Yo, it's been a while since I last saw you, Inuyasha."

"No shit." Inuyasha relaxed in his seat. "Now tell me what you want. I don't have all damn day." He took a minute to look Kagura over. She looked hot, literally, in the thick ass red and white kimono she was wearing. "Feeling the heat today?" Inuyasha asked while lifting an eyebrow.

Kagura removed a red and white fan from her bell sleeved kimono. "Right," she drawled. "I'll start by asking what you know of your wife's lover."

**sssssssssssssssssssss**

"Oh, Sessho… harder… faster!" Kagome yelled as Sesshomaru rode her like a kiddy ride at a fair.

Sesshomaru, though his mind was not totally into the sex, was enjoying their afternoon tryst greatly.

"Fuck me… I said harder!" Kagome yelled again. When Sesshomaru complied, the foul language stopped. "That's right, baby… Ahh!"

He smirked. Since he'd been off this whole week, Sesshomaru had found himself in situations like this quite often.

"Oh God… Sessho…"

Down stairs everyone's faces were ablaze; including the servants. Their lord and lady have been this way all week. It's the loudest love making some of them ever heard. And the words Lady Kagome was shouting could be called nothing but 'sailor language'.

"Yes… Fuck me harder… Do it baby!"

Naoko took a sip of her afternoon tea and look at the little girls playing at her feet, both their faces were beat red. "Are you two okay? Do you have any questions?" For some odd reason she felt the need to explain this. Hell, who wouldn't try to explain things if they heard shit like that in front of children?

Rin shook her head. "Daddy alr…"

"That's right… Milk me… take all of me, Kagome!"

"Daddy already told me that he and mommy were praying for another child." Rin's blush got deeper. "I never thought it could get so loud though."

Kanna nodded. "Mother told me that her and father yelled like that to relieve stress."

"Damn it… I'm coming… faster… fuck me faster!"

Naoko blushed this time. It was a little disconcerting knowing that your son had a more than healthy sex life.

…………………………………

Miroku pulled as his pants for what seemed like the tenth time this hour. _Damn_, he thought. During the beginning of Sango's pregnancy, he could barely satisfy her sexual needs. However, that was not so true now. Sango wouldn't even let Miroku touch her. It's been WEEKS since the sex fiend, Miroku, had laid a hand on his wife's lovely body. Even pregnant, he desired her body and wanted it badly. "The world must really be coming to an end" he said aloud, thinking about something Inuyasha commented on. His wonderings suddenly stopped when he heard Sango sobbing upstairs. Miroku got up and rushed to her side. He found Sango in the newly furnished nursery on the floor crying. "Sango, my Love, what's wrong?"

Sango looked at Miroku, her face red from crying. "You think I'm fat and ugly!" she accused without hesitation.

_Okay_, thought Miroku, _where in the hell has this come from?_ "No I don't, Sango. Why would you think such a thing?"

"You won't touch me!"

"What!?"

"You won't touch me!" Sango shouted again.

Any other time, this situation would be funny, but now it's just down right wrong. Miroku shook his head. "No, my Love, you won't allow me to touch you," he said calmly.

Sango shook her head in denial and opened her mouth to protest, but found she couldn't say a word. Miroku silenced her with a very long and passionate kiss.

"I love you, Sango. Please don't think otherwise." Miroku started to strip Sango of her clothes. It's been way too long.

From the moment the kiss ended till now, everything happened so fast. Before Sango could adjust to what was happening, she found herself on her hands and knees with a pillow under her belly. "I don't know… Miroku."

"Do you feel how much I love you, Sango? Only you can do this to me." Miroku rubbed his stiff manhood across her wet center. "Even pregnant, I desire you. So trust me, everything will be fine." He kissed the back of Sango's neck and thrust forward. Miroku set a fevered pace of hard, deep strokes. Still he made sure not to harm Sango or their child.

It took Sango a minute, but she finally found Miroku's rhythm. It was then that she realized how needy she had been.

Moments later they both collapsed on the floor. Miroku surveyed the damage and made a promise to Kami that he would wash everything, including the pillow that they had just screwed on before his son ever got home from the hospital.

**sssssssssssssssssssss**

"Tell me again, why did I need to come with you?" asked Sesshomaru, who was getting rather odd stares from the people standing outside the 'Den'; a club in the northern district. "I thought this was going to be a girl's night out between you and Ayame?"

Both women flashed him a bright smile as they linked arms with him;, Kagome on the right and Ayame on the left.

"Because Sessho… this will take your mind off what is stressing you and you won't have to worry about who I'm dancing with," Kagome replied. "Or you could just tell me about all of your problems and go home."

"That's right!" Ayame added. "This is our last night off and we all need a break from ourselves!"

With that thought in mind the trio walked into the club.

…………………………………

About an hour later, Kouga looked out of the office's one-way mirror while he was talking to his friend, the co-owner, Ginta. What he saw made his jaw drop and he fell out of his chair.

There, on the dance floor, was Sesshomaru dancing between the two most beautiful women in the club. This was not like the stoic demon at all. His usual cool façade was still in place, but somehow distorted. Sesshomaru looked almost tranquil or high. His hair up into a high pony tail to match Kagome's, and his usual 'tight assed' look was replaced with something more casual. Those who recognized him, even some of those who didn't, stopped to look at the western lord enjoying himself.

After Kouga recovered, he marched down stairs intent on asking Kagome to dance. Then he caught the sight of a mark on her bare shoulder. Taking a moment to realize what that meant, Kouga admitted to himself that he never had a chance. Being a lord as well, he knew what Sesshomaru was up to. Now he needed to reconfigure his future without Kagome. Kouga cast a glance towards Ayame, Kagome's friend. _She's cute_, he thought.

Ayame was busy dancing when she felt a tap on her shoulder. "What!?" she asked without turning around. She now knew why Kagome spent so much time with Sesshomaru, just his presence was enough to make you shine inside.

"Ayame, is it?"

Ayame turned around only to find herself face to face with Kouga. She blushed. "Yeah… Hello."

"Sup, babe, why don't you dance with me and leave the love birds to themselves," Kouga suggested while throwing her a sexy smile.

She reeled at the thought! Ayame had a crush on this dude for months now. What shall the answer be? "Okay, let's go!"

Kouga looked towards Sesshomaru and found the stoic demon looking at him. "What?"

"She is in my care."

In other words, she rode with us. At least that was what Kouga translated it to. "I'll take her home. Don't worry." He grabbed Ayame's hand and stalked off into the club.

Once they were out of sight, Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome. He grabbed her possessively by the waist and started grinding his hips.

Of course, they were in a public place, but that didn't matter. Kagome knew what he wanted and she wanted it too. Shit, it was the very reason she didn't wear panties under the dress. "Now?" Kagome asked to be sure. When Sesshomaru nodded and picked her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist and the real fun began.

**sssssssssssssssssssss**

Inuyasha groaned in frustration, an action Kikyo mistook for enjoyment. He's trying to follow the Doctor's orders, really!! It's just not working out. Dr. Sato told the couple to go home and 'rediscover themselves within each other', in other words... go have sex.

After making Kikyo get tested for every disease known to man, Inuyasha finally took her home and set about the task at hand; only he couldn't get a 'feel' for the whole situation. Sex with any woman, at least to Inuyasha, meant having her tight sheath suck you dry of the stuff that made a man a man. However, that was not the case here. No matter what he did, Inuyasha could feel her damned pussy walls! Nothing!

Finally, Inuyasha gave up and crawled off his wife. He stared at her with look that resembled an odd combination of disappointment, wonderment, and disgust.

Kikyo, who had her eyes closed during the whole 'rediscovery', looked up to see Inuyasha staring at her. "Why did you stop?!" she demanded. She was actually enjoying their time together. Kikyo had forgotten what it was like to lay with her husband.

Inuyasha didn't share the same feelings. He stared at her a moment longer before he spoke, "Alright, Kikyo, come clean. I don't feel nothin'."

"What are you talking about now?"

"Don't give me that shit, woman! I could drive a Mack Truck through that pussy of yours and never touch a wall… or see one!" Kagura's words found their way to the forefront of Inuyasha's mind, but he could neither confirm nor deny the claim. Instead, he focused on the situation at hand. "Tell me, who or what have you been fuckin'? Cuz my shit won't fit anymore!"

She looked like Inuyasha had slapped her in the face. "You bastard! Don't blame me for your shortcomings. Blame that small dick of yours!" Kikyo got up and started toward the bathroom.

Inuyasha finally snapped and grabbed Kikyo roughly by the throat. "Whore!" he shouted. "Tell me who you've been with or LEAVE!"

Kikyo refused to part her lips.

"Then until you confess… Get Out!" Inuyasha threw her to the floor and walked into the bathroom. He wanted her stench off him in the worst kind of way.

**sssssssssssssssssssss**

All eight members of Trance Nights stood in the back of the newly remodeled club. All of them were trying to decide how they wanted their performance to go.

"I have an idea. Maybe we should go out in to the club by twos." Hojou suggested. He smiled warmly over to Kagome. "One guy to every girl."

Kagome missed the look in his eyes, but Ayame, however, did not. "Don't think about it, lover boy. Our little Kagome is now married, and unless you want her husband kicking your ass, I suggest we do something different." Ayame looked over to Kagome as well and noticed something wrong. "Hey, are you okay?"

"That's odd." She looked up at her friend while rubbing her hand across her belly. "I'm fine, my stomach is just a little uneasy tonight," Kagome replied.

"Oh." Ayame turned back to her co-workers. "Anyway, people, Kagome and I know what 'we' are doing, so you better figure out your plans soon."

"Shut up."

"Who said that?!" Kagome demanded.

"We said it!"

Kagome and Ayame looked around to see Koharu and the newest member Akira smirking. "I'm not above kicking your ass AGAIN!" Kagome shouted.

Akira stepped between the two women and then he looked down at Kagome. "Hold on now."

"Move it, big boy… I'm not above kicking your ass as well."

Akira raised an eyebrow. He didn't have a clue as to what Kagome was capable of. Heck, he hadn't even seen her perform. Hojo and Ayame, seeing what was coming next, grabbed Kagome by the arms and started to drag her away.

"Wait!" Kagome shouted.

"No way!" They led her to the dressing rooms. A fight would not be wise tonight.

…………………………………

"Welcome to the Grand Reopening of Techno Dreams everyone!" The new DJ lowered the music a fraction. "I'm your new DJ, Lady Sara, and, boy, do I have somethin' for you!"

The lights dimmed out and the spot lights came on. "However, before we get started, let me introduce the staff," Lady Sara announced. "Over at the bar, we have Mukotsu and his staff. Just name your poison, and they can make it." The next couple of minutes consisted of Sara reintroducing the staff to the clubers.

Finally the time came for her to introduce the club 'performers'. Since no one could agree on a method of entry, they all decided to mingle and be spotlighted like everyone else. What they didn't count on, though, was the bit of profile information that the DJ gathered on them to tell the audience.

…………………………………

Lord Ako and his wife arrived at the club to hear the DJ start announcing the staff. They decided to go ahead a come tonight. By the way Sesshomaru was acting in the office, Ako figured something was wrong. The only way that boy would willingly turn down such a powerful position was if he had child on the way, at least that was what Ako thought. So he decided to see the girl perform as soon as possible.

Both being young at heart, Ako and his wife decided to stand with the crowd on the dance floor. They stared in awe as the music started anew and the colored spotlights came on.

A close-up of a woman dressed in yellow appeared on the newly bought TV screen. "Now let me introduce the Trance Nights Performers! Some of you may know them; others may not, so let's start with Ima. She is the Queen of everything yellow and as single as they come." Lady Sara continued to introduce the performers normally till she came to the pair that was dancing together.

Lord Ako never knew he was standing beside Sesshomaru's beloved till the spotlights came on. In front of him were two beautiful girls dancing to the hype of the music. Their faces came on over the large screen and the DJ started their profiles.

"Look at 'em, everyone. These two are Kagome and Ayame, the two most popular performers this club has to offer," Sara announced. A sole picture of Ayame appeared. "Ayame is the Emerald Empress. Isn't she a cutie! My sources tell me that she is single, but not for long. I hear she has many admirers." Next, a picture of Kagome appeared. "This is Kagome, everyone, she is the youngest of all the performers and the Mistress Blue. Look at those blue eyes. Aren't they just drawing you in? Well, don't get your hopes up, my sources tell me she is as taken as they come." A picture of Kagome and Sesshomaru appeared. "That's one fine ass couple, you go, girl!" DJ wrapped up her rant session and the party began.

When they found a table, Ako's wife nudged him in the arm. "I guess you were right. She is very pretty."

"Indeed, my dear, now you have something to look forward to," Ako replied. "Sesshomaru has given you and Naoko the perfect daughter." They talked a little more and then enjoyed the rest of the night out.

…………………………………

Akira leaned against the dressing room wall that he shared with Hojo. He watched the other man intently. "Oi, just who are you staring at?"

The news of Kagome's marriage was quite a shocker for Hojo. She was his first love in high school, and was still his only love today. After the initial announcement was over, he went back to his dressing room and pull out her picture that he had saved from so long ago, and stared at it heartbroken. "A picture of my first love."

_What a sap_, thought Akira. "Really… and who might this woman be?"

"Kagome."

Now that got both Akira's attention and his curiosity piquedd. He hadn't been here long, but he'd noticed everyone either talks about her or this Ayame chick. During their introductions, he noticed that the women were the unspoken center of attention, and they were good dancers too. Koharu told him that they were all talk, now Akira was left to wonder what else she was lying about. He turned to Hojo. "Interesting. Tell me about Kagome. Were you two lovers long?"

Hojo look at him dejectedly. "We were never anything more than friends."

That statement earned him a rather befuddled look from Akira. "Just tell me about her then, I think I might have gotten the wrong impression of her earlier."

By the time Akira left the dressing room, he had a different outlook on his two new co-workers.

…………………………………

"Kagome! Sweetheart, you look pale!" An alarmed Jakotsu ran to the exhausted woman's side. He thought about what to do and he hated to have Bankotsu do it, but it needed to be done. "Big bother, go and call Sesshomaru!"

If it weren't for the look of horror on his brother's face, Bankotsu would have rather just helped Kagome himself. He grabbed his phone, dialed the number, and waited for an answer. "Hello, I need to speak with Lord Noromu."

Sesshomaru decided to sit at home tonight, there was no need for him to go watch Kagome when he would only get mad at all the lustful stares she would be receiving. Suddenly, his phone rang and it was an unfamiliar number. "Hello." Instantly he knew who the caller was. "What do you want?"

Bankotsu scoffed as the Bastard's tone. "It's Kagome. You better get here right away; she just passed out in Jakotsu's arms."

Silence greeted him.

"Fine, while you are on the way; I will call an ambulance."

"Thank you." Sesshomaru left quickly. Deep down he knew what was ailing his wife.

…………………………………

An hour later, every one was gathered at Tanaka General Hospital. Sesshomaru was clearly shaken. Inuyasha saw the worry on his brother's face and felt pity for him. He truly loved Kagome. "Hey Sesshomaru, can I talk to you for a moment?"

Sesshomaru thought it was odd for Inuyasha to be somber, but then he remembered where they were and why. "Yes?"

The brothers walked over to one of the many large windows in the waiting room and looked out. Inuyasha turned to Sesshomaru with an unreadable expression and let his words of concern go. "Aniki, what's wrong? You haven't been yourself lately. Please, brother, tell me. Confide in me like you did when I was a child." He said taking a shaky breath.

"I believe I know why Kagome is here, and I could have avoided it." Sesshomaru confessed. "I also have had a great responsibility place upon my chest."

"Damn it, Sesshomaru! Stop being so vague with me!" Inuyasha demanded. "Tell me the real reason."

A ghost of a smile appeared on Sesshomaru's lips at Inuyasha's concern. The last time that fool had been concerned about Sesshomaru was when he was fifteen and Inuyasha ten. "Kagome is pregnant, Inuyasha. I have known for some time, but opted to let her notice on her own. Now she and the child may be hurt."

"And," Inuyasha grabbed his brother by the forearm, "what else."

"I have been nominated to replace Lord Ako as the next Sovereign Lord," Sesshomaru replied, and then he sighed. "For the first time in my life, I have no desire for more power. I only want to stay home and watch my family grow." He snatched his arm back. "There, you have your answers."

Inuyasha's eyes grew soft for a moment and then he pulled his big bother into a warm embrace, just as his mother did when he was little. His life was starting to fall apart and Sesshomaru's sanity was starting to unravel. "We will get through this, after we can be enemies once more."

At times like this, Sesshomaru noticed that Inuyasha acted much like Izayoi. "Thank you, brother, now tell me of your troubles."

He smiled at Sesshomaru slyly. "Is it that obvious?"

Sesshomaru nodded.

"I kicked that whore out of the house." Inuyasha notice the question in Sesshomaru's eyes. "I found out that her lover is Naraku."

…………………………………

Hiten was glad for the drama in this woman's life, it made him less noticeable. Not too soon after receiving his orders, he found out why Naraku warned him about her boyfriend; for it was none other than the stoic Lord Noromu. Only Naraku had a few of his details wrong.

Not too long after arriving at the hospital, Hiten found the trip to be useless. Nothing could be heard and he could easily be spotted, so he left. Tomorrow, he decided, he would report to Hakudoshi.

…………………………………

Kagome awoke in the hospital bed feeling heavy.

The doctor peered down at his beautiful charge. "Hello Lady Noromu, I am Dr. Jeninji. You gave the people out in the waiting room quite a scare."

"What happened" Kagome asked while holding her head.

Dr. Jenji smiled. "You passed out."

"……" Kagome found thinking hard at the moment. "Why?"

"You over exerted yourself today. I suggest that you take the rest of the time off or you will be in bad shape. The baby won't agree with very many strenuous activities."

"Baby?"

Jenji looked at Kagome oddly. "You are not aware of your pregnancy?"

Kagome hand came to rest on her stomach. _Kami, I almost harmed our baby;_ thought Kagome. "Have you told my husband of my condition yet?"

"No." Jenji replied.

"I will tell him myself." Kagome said somberly.

The doctor left out of the room and a moment later Sesshomaru entered; only kagome said nothing of the baby. She needed time to adjust to the thought of being pregnant. Soon, soon she would tell him; for now, though, she would rest in his strong embrace.

**sssssssssssssssssssss**

Kagura once again found herself at the Noromu building; however, she is not looking for the brothers this time. This time, she is searching for her little girl. Imagine how shocked Kagura must have been when she found out that Sesshomaru's daughter is her baby's best friend. She didn't even know he had children… anyway. As expected, Kagura was met with extreme resistance in the lobby. "Excuse me, but I have an appointment today."

"We have strict orders from the Lord not to let you enter." A guard roughly grabbed Kagura by the arm.

"What are you doing?!" All the commotion in the lobby stopped and the guards stiffened.

Suddenly they stood at attention. "Sorry Mistress, but Lord Noromu forbids this woman from entering this building."

_Mistress_, Kagura thought quizzically.

"That is no excuse! Treat her with respect." Kagome was furious with the guards for treating the mother of Rin's friend that way. "Did you even ask her who the appointment was with?!" she shouted. After receiving no answer, Kagome shook her head. "I didn't think so."

"Please forgive us Lady Noromu."

"Kagome, and you should be asking this woman for her forgiveness, not me," Kagome corrected. She then turned to the woman. "Please forgive them. You are Mrs. Naraku?"

Kagura looked at the small woman stunned. Those men called her Lady Noromu… Could she be…

"Excuse me. Are you okay?" Kagome asked Kagura, who was deep in thought.

When she realized that she had zoned out, Kagura snapped out of it and answered, "I'm fine. Yes I'm Kagura Naraku."

"Hello, I'm Kagome Noromu, Rin's mother!" Kagome smiled brightly at Kagura, took her by the hand, and led her to the elevator. "Come on, the girls are waiting in Sessho's office!"

"Really?" Kagura studied Kagome for a moment. "If you don't mind me saying so, you look too young to have a girl Rin's age."

Kagome blushed. "Thank you." Kagome blushed again and placed her hands on her belly. "Actually, you're right. Rin and my son are adopted."

The small gestures didn't go unnoticed by Kagura. "You are expecting one as well?"

"Is it that clear?" Kagome sighed heavily. "Yes, but I have yet to tell Sesshomaru."

The rest of the time there went by in a blur. As Kagome continued to talk, invited her back for tea and to the wedding ball, through Sesshomaru cold stares, and finally when she and Kanna left, all of it was a blur. Kagura finally came to again when they reached home. It was then, that she realized something very important. Kagome, Sesshomaru's wife, looked like a better, younger version of Naraku's whore Kikyo. Was that the woman he was obsessing over?

…………………………………

"Useless!" Naraku threw the papers that Hakudoshi faxed him to the ground. All of the information that dolt collected was of no use to his cause. The only news of slight interest was Kagome's hospitalization, and Hiten didn't even collect any further information on that. "Damn it!" he hollered. This time he threw the glass he was drinking out of. He quit his raging when he heard Kanna approach his study door.

"Father?"

Naraku swung the door open looking a bit disheveled. "Yes dear."

Kanna looked up at him cautiously. "May I tell you something?" When he nodded, she walked in and sat down in one of the large chairs. "We've been invited to a Wedding."

"Is that so." Naraku, who knew where Kanna had been today, was trying very hard to say calm. "Whose?"

She clapped her hand together in glee. "Ms. Kagome's!" Kanna answered instantly. "She let me see her dress and everything!"

Kagura was down stairs putting away some things when the atmosphere suddenly changed. Carefully, Kagura tiptoed up stairs and heard Kanna retelling her day's events. _I was right_, she thought, _it is Kagome he wants_. Then she realized that Naraku was just a moment away for going off the deep end. Without another moment wasted, Kagura burst through the door, grabbed Kanna by the waist, and bolted down the stairs. The kitchen had a rather large pantry, so she headed there.

A moment later, they heard loud crashing and banging noises. They also heard the sound of glass shattering and wood cracking.

Kanna hugged her mother. "Mother, I'm scared."

Kagura wrapped her arms around Kanna a little tighter. The situation just took on a whole new level of danger. "Don't be afraid, baby. Everything will be fine," Kagura lied. She hugged Kanna even tighter. From this point on, her efforts to get away would be doubled, even if she died trying to leave him, Kagura would make sure Kanna didn't grow up in Naraku's hell.

After an hour, the tirade stopped and the door opened. Kanna started to tremble in her mother's arms and Kagura started to shake as well.

Naraku smiled down eerily at his family and held his bloodied hand out; fully expecting them to take it. "I suppose we will have to congratulate Kagome and Sesshomaru, now won't we?"

Kagura took his hand out of fear of the outcome if she didn't. She looked into his eyes and wondered what type of sick plans he had in store for her new friend, for her ONLY friend, Kagome.

H

H

Tell me what you think!!!


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own Inuyasha; I'm poor so it should be obvious!

Or Songs

A/N: Hello everyone!!! Sorry for the long wait, but I had a major mental block. My thoughts were so scattered… that I could not complete anything. Anyway… for hanging with me, I have written a **32 PAGE CHAPTER (10,338 words w/o rv's included)**. Also **this story is at pg 207. **I really hope you like the chapter and hope that I get some response!!! Reviews… maybe?? Also, I was re-reading my story and found some major mistakes; so **I will be re-editing this AGAIN!**!! So I don't feel like a total retard!!!

In any case, I will try to have an update by the end of the month or at the first of the next… but I don't know. My birthday is at the end of the month and I wanna do something that doesn't involve staring at a computer screen trying to overcome writers block.

**Also if anyone knows of any really good fanfics with the lemony parings Neji/Sakura, Kaoru/Aoshi, or Sakura/Kakashi…. Please tell me!!! I'm running out of Sh-t to read!!!**

**In reference to this chapter!!! **

The song at the bottom…. If you read it, remember that Kagome's part makes sense without Ayame's part…. Also I may or may not have gotten all the words correct, but I'm damn close!

Well… **Thank you all for reviewing and please keep it up!!!**

H

**Goddessofcaos:** Hey… I definitely have some more chapters to go, though not many. And they will not be as long as this one!!! I was typing forever… **:D**

**HallucinatingDreams:** Happy to read that. It took me long enough to write it, right? Hope you like this chapter… and tell me what you think!!

**Shinagami Darkness05:** Thanks for the review…

**Eternityoftears:** You know I racked my brain about that ball!!! And I am not satisfied with that part of the story; still tell me what you think. I may change it later, but I don't think so….

**RedAngelKagome:** Thanks for the review, I hope you love this chapter as well.

**mimi86:** I'm still really upset about your computer crashing, but I will just have to read what I can… hope you get to writing soon!!

**Sliver of Melody:** THANK YOU….

**DemonQueen14:** Yeah…Thanks. I enjoy them as well, but I find it kind of corny sometimes and wonder if I'm doing ok

**manga princess:** I'm glad to read that!!! Well I hope that you like this extra long chapter…. Please tell me what you think.

**LynGreenTea:** **;P**

**susie202:** Talkin' bout boosting someone's ego!!! Thanks!!

**Kagome Assassinater:** Well its here and it's long… and I am so sorry for the wait!! Thanks.

**LadyAkina:** Ahh… everything seems to be coming to a completion for the two, but not quite… Naraku is not content with Kagura or Kagome in their current positions… and **there will be no wife swapping in the next chapter HINT!!!** So what could be in store for our little Kagome at the end of the story???

**Thoughts13:** Really!!!! It's reviews like this that keep me writing!!!

**limeincoconut09:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! That is like so funny…. **My brain shuts down during the summer time!!!** **And this month is my last month to act like a total moron ;D **so I don't know.

**Feyrbrand16:** Another wonderful review!!! Thank you so much!!!

**sansho;** Thanks… did I answer your review???!!! I really do hope so… if not I am so sorry… but I think I answered it… Please let me know if I didn't!!! and I will do my best to rectify that.

H

H

Chapter 13

Meet the family, Inuyasha's Dilemma, A Feeling of Completion

"Thanks for meeting me here at Sesshomaru's office again, Kagura," Kagome apologized. "I know you don't like coming here, but he will be at least tolerable; I promise."

Kagura gave Kagome a skeptical look. "If you say so." In the three weeks that they had gotten to know each other, they had grown quite close. At their first meeting, Kagura had no idea that Kagome meant being 'friends' in the truest sense of the word. "But why here again... I thought you wanted to go to lunch."

Kagome blushed. "We're still going, but something came up and I got 'held up' in Sesshomaru's office."

"Held up, huh?" Kagura's skeptical look turned into one of utter amusement. "Sure, I bet you 'held' those legs up real high for him, Kagome." Kagome looked so flustered at the comment, that Kagura _ALMOST_ felt sorry for her. Still, that did not stop the teasing. Finally she got tired of riling the poor girl, so she grabbed her by the arm and started to drag her out of the building. "Come, Kagome, those reservations aren't going to wait forever."

"Wait!" Kagome shouted. "Before we go, I wanted to ask you if it is okay for a friend of mine to join us. I think you two will get along well." _Despite your history,_ she thought dryly.

Kagura looked thoughtful. "That's fine with me."

"Okay," she smiled. "I have to warn you though; she's pregnant and extremely moody," Kagome said as she dragged Kagura to the elevator.

………………

Sango tapped her chubby fingers on the table impatiently. Kagome and this friend of hers were supposed to be here about ten minutes ago, and she was becoming increasingly HUNGRY! "Damn!" Sango cursed aloud. _Forget waiting on Kagome_, she thought, _I'm ordering now_. "Waiter!!"

When Kagome and Kagura entered the café, they were told that the first guest was already seated, so together the walked right up to the table. There, they saw Sango going at it.

"Sango, I see that you decided not to wait for us," Kagome teased.

Sango snorted and stuffed her mouth with some of the crab cake on the plate. "Damn right! You should have hauled asses to get here, then I wouldn't have had to start without you."

Kagura spotted Sango as soon as they arrived and groaned. She should have known that Kagome would make friends with Sesshomaru's bitchy assistant, but then she heard Sango's reply to Kagome's teasing. As soon as the words came out of Sango's mouth, Kagura could tell that she and this woman would get along nicely. Though she had had many trips up to Sesshomaru's office, she never knew that this woman had a personality like this. "I'm sorry to interrupt, let's get the formalities over with so we can eat." Kagura threw Kagome a mischievous smile. "I'm sure Kagome is hungry as well." She bowed slightly. "Hello, I'm Kagura Naraku."

Sango was hard pressed to keep all of her food into her mouth when she noticed the woman standing behind Kagome. She was far from stupid and couldn't believe that this bitch would hang out with Kagome. "I know who you are, but why are you with Kagome?" she asked casually.

"Sango!" Kagome censured. "Be nice, Kagura is Kanna's mother!" she said as they both took a seat.

This time, Sango really spit her food out. Though she had baby-sat the little girl along with Rin numerous times for Kagome, Sango never knew that she was the spawn of the parents from hell. Kanna never displayed any horrible habits. "Oh! Well, you have a very sweet little girl."

"Look, I know that you think I'm trying to take advantage of my situation, but I'm not." Kagura felt like she needed to set the record straight. Sure, her record with Sesshomaru was not spotless. In fact, she tried to get into his bed several times; even after she met and married Naraku. "I have discovered a friend in Kagome and I hope that you can be considered one as well."

"Please Sango, for me," Kagome pleaded. "Plus I have something to tell you if you agree."

Sango thought for a moment. Kagome was usually a good judge of character, so she decided to go along with it and trust her. "Alright. Now tell me what you are so excited about.

Kagome let out a squeal of pure glee. "I'm pregnant, Sango!"

She would have hugged Kagome if it wasn't such a hassle to get up. Instead, she settled for a simple congratulation. "I'm so happy for you, Kagome! I bet Sesshomaru nearly had a heart attack when you told him."

Kagome's large smile faltered a little bit, and the other two women noticed the reaction.

"What!"

"You mean you haven't told him yet, Kagome?"

Kagome gave both of the women a sheepish look. "Well, no. I just…"

"Kagome, Sesshomaru is a demon. I'm sure he knows by now and is just waiting for you to say something," Kagura explained.

"What do you mean?"

"Demons, especially Sesshomaru, can detect pregnancy in people's scents," Sango explained. "He is a dog demon, so he has more than likely known for some time now," she further enlighten her friend.

Kagome slapped her forehead. If what they say was true, then Sesshomaru must thought she was a horrible person for not telling him right away. "Oh no… why didn't he say anything?"

Kagura shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, but I know he won't tell anyone until you tell him; even if the person can smell it on you, he won't tell them."

Taking a deep sigh, Kagome decided on her plan of action, by morning Sesshomaru would know of his status as a new father. "So, girls, I also wanted to talk about my wedding party. Sesshomaru and I have decided to have a small ceremony. That means I need one of you to be the maid of honor."

Sango started shaking her head vigorously while Kagura got a certain gleam in her eyes.

**sssssssssss**

Sesshomaru couldn't believe Kagome would wait so late to come back home. Wait... yes, she would. The woman had no concept of time. While waiting, Sesshomaru decided to pace the bedroom a few minutes more. Tonight, he would confront Kagome about her pregnancy. Why… one might ask… Well, the remainder of his family would be coming for a visit tomorrow and they would surely notice Kagome's delicate condition.

Just before Sesshomaru lost his patience for the second time that night, Kagome walked through the door with a huge smile on her face. "Hello, Sessho… why the long face?"

He had a half of mind to growl at Kagome. Lately, her moods have been changing with the wind. "Woman, we need to talk."

Kagome gave Sesshomaru the 'are you okay' look and sat down on the bed. "You're right, but let me go first."

Sesshomaru nodded and Kagome continued.

"I had a very informative lunch with Sango and Kagura today." Kagome was lost. She had seen many women on TV just blurt out their conditions to their husband or boyfriends, but that seemed a little childish to her. Kagome wanted to approach the situation like an adult, but it's difficult. Up until a few hours ago, she never realized the age or species difference between Sesshomaru and herself. Then she started to think about what that meant in relation to the child she now carried. Sesshomaru just kept staring, so she continued. "Anyway… your mother mentioned something to me today about a cousin coming over? Do you know what she was talking about?" Damn, why can't I just say it, Kagome's inner mind screamed.

"Kagome, you are not here to talk about your future relatives. Tell me what really plagues your mind," Sesshomaru coaxed.

She took a deep breath and released it. "I'm pregnant," Kagome said using her softest voice.

"Excuse me," Sesshomaru asked while slowly walking over to her. "Repeat that, please."

"I don't repeat myself, Sessho. You should have listened the first time."

"Indeed." Sesshomaru slowly pushed Kagome back on to the bed, sat down beside her, placed his head on her belly. "I've known for some time now, and I've wished for this day for a long time."

"Oh, Sesshomaru," Kagome sobbed. "I wanted to wait to tell you, and then it occurred to me today that you might already know. So many things have been going through my head lately."

Sesshomaru slowly changed positions so he could lay with Kagome wrapped in his arms. "I know, Love. We all have troubles."

"What troubles you, Sesshomaru?"

"Your condition. I have often wondered about your health while you are away from me. It's rather needless to say that you will not be working anymore." Kagome began to glare, but he cut her off with a frosty glare. "I am also having some political trouble."

Momentarily forgetting about Sesshomaru's order of her not working, Kagome consoled her husband. "Baby, what's wrong?"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and relished the touch. "My mother's cousin, the emperor, says that he will nominate me to take his place. If this situation would have happened a year ago, I would have been happy. Right now, the offer is not welcomed. If I am chosen, in the coming years, the position would take up much of my time... time that I would rather devote to our growing family."

"We will be fine, Sessho… I will stand by your side no matter what happens." Kagome began to sit up. "Now, as for me not working, I will continue. Maybe not dancing, but I need to work to support my mother and brother."

"Kami, Kagome, why do you insist on making the situation hard? Tell me, Love, why do you need to work when I have billions at my personal disposal?" Point one for Sesshomaru.

"Well, I…"

"Your mother needn't worry about land taxes, seeing as she is now the mother of the Lady of this domain. The house and shrine bills will be paid by her new son, should she accept me as such." Another point for Sesshomaru.

"But, I…"

"Not to mention, you will be busy raising all of the children that we WILL have, so work will be out of the question for some time."

Kagome look a bit flustered. "What do you mean by 'all of the children', Sesshomaru. We have two now and a third one on the way. How many more do you want?"

"Good question," Sesshomaru replied as he pulled Kagome back down onto the bed to cuddle. "Though we have Rin and Shippo, I've always wanted five children but I will settle for four of my lineage and two adopted children. Remember, I know what it is like to live in a house without laughter. My children will not live in the same circumstances. Therefore, we will stop at six children."

"Sesshomaru!! You are aware that birthing a child hurts! And what about the stress it will put on my body!" Kagome yelled. She has seen women that had had TOO many kids and the sight was not a pretty one. Kagome once met a woman in the shopping center that said she had fifteen children and that poor woman had the shape to prove it. She was built up like a side of mashed potatoes with legs!

"I am well aware of the stresses, Kagome, but as you once said... 'women _ARE_ the stronger of the two sexes in any species'. So you will do just fine with the right food and exercise." Yet another point for Sesshomaru.

By this time Kagome was ready to blow her top! Sesshomaru, however, had a different idea.

"Now, Kagome, you are wasting a lot of energy being upset like this. You have a long day tomorrow, so why don't we get some rest?" Instead of just laying back, Sesshomaru insisted they stripped down and got to bed.

………………

Sesshomaru walked all through the house looking for Kagome because while taking to her, it had slipped his mind to tell Kagome about his family meeting today. Oh! There's another reason too, he'd become quite accustomed to their mid-day fucking, so his cock was twitching painfully in his pants. Sesshomaru went up to their bedroom and memories of the morning's activities came rushing back to him… He was in the middle of one hell of a wet dream when the sensations suddenly became real. He cracked one eye open only to find Kagome already working on his morning wood. What a way to wake up, right? What more could any man ask for? Well, Sesshomaru knew exactly what to say. He sat up slightly to see Kagome's head bobbing up and down his fully erect cock and said, "Ride me."

In one fluid motion, they changed positions and she began to ride him like no tomorrow. While Sesshomaru's hands were busy with Kagome's hips, his eyes watched the up and down motion of her breasts. They called out to him and begged to be tasted, so he did.

Coming back to reality, Sesshomaru shook his head lightly. That kind of thinking would only hinder his plans for today. He briskly walked away from the bedroom and into his study, where he found his elusive Kagome. "Kagome," Sesshomaru called. He noticed that she'd been in deep thought very frequently as of late.

Kagome looked up into Sesshomaru's face. "Hmm?"

He sat down beside his love. "Is something bothering you, Love?" Sesshomaru asked gently.

"No, just thinking."

Sesshomaru nodded, and they both sat down in total silence for a moment.

"So, what did you need?" Kagome inquired.

"Hn, I need many things... but Mother…" Sesshomaru stood up and stretched his long limbs. "She would like to have a talk with us. Then I have some news for the both of you."

"Oh." As soon as Sesshomaru sat back down Naoko walked into the study and sat across the sofa from the couple. "Naoko, good afternoon."

The woman glared at the quiet couple. This was the first time in a week that they have been this silent. Naoko sighed heavily, she hated to do this, but someone had to have a talk with them. "Good afternoon to you too, and you as well, Sesshomaru."

"Mother, what is so important that we both need to hear it?"

Naoko closed her eyes. Never did she think that this day would come. "I need to speak to BOTH of you about properly showing your affections."

Kagome gasp in horror. Though Naoko said it nicely, the words still made the room grow awkward. _How embarrassing_, thought Kagome. She knew exactly where this was going. "Our affections?" she repeated weakly.

"Yes, in case the two of you haven't noticed, your love making has been rather loud." Naoko brushed an imaginary speck of dust off of her kimono. Then she continued, while trying to sound as if she were not embarrassed as well, "For almost a week now, the occupants of this household have heard nothing but your constant moaning and 'sailor language'." She pointed an accusatory finger at them. "It has to stop! Everyone is down right sick of hearing it. The servants don't need to hear about how good your sex is, and the children's innocent minds are in jeopardy with all of those foul words you are spouting!"

Sesshomaru, stayed calm and in control while Kagome buried her face into her hands. _Oh Kami_, she thought, _no wonder they have been staring at me lately_! After a moment, Kagome looked up. "I'm so sorry! We will fix the 'problem'."

"No."

Both women turned towards Sesshomaru, who now wore a smirk on his face. "What?" they yelled in unison.

Sesshomaru reclined slightly. "I said no. We will not accommodate _YOUR_ servants, Kagome. I am the Lord of this house and this domain. They will hear it and ignore it," he said arrogantly. It's not everyday a man could get his wife to moan loud enough to disturb a three story home.

"And the children, Sesshomaru? What about them?" Kagome asked worriedly.

He smiled a rare smile. "Don't worry, Love. We will not corrupt our children." With that, Sesshomaru sat up and gave his mother a folded letter. "Read that, Mother."

Naoko took the paper, read it, and smiled. Really, her cousin did not have to do such things for her son, but it was appreciated none the less. "When is it?"

Sesshomaru shrugged. "I don't know; I was to inform you and Kagome that there is a family meeting today, but it slipped my mind. Sorry."

"They all must be dying to meet Kagome!" Naoko added excitedly.

While the conversation continued on, Kagome looked at the pair in confusion. Apparently, she has been left out of the loop.

"Indeed," Sesshomaru replied. "Ako has already seen her perform."

"Hold up," Kagome commanded. "Just what are you two talking about?"

Naoko smiled and passed Kagome the paper.

"This is a draft of the wedding arrangement between the Noromu and Higurashi families… Ceremony and Ball to be held on…… hosted by Lord Emperor Akemaru Ako." Kagome stopped reading and looked at Sesshomaru. "The rest is blank?"

Sesshomaru decided to wait a moment before answering. Kagome obviously didn't understand what the paper meant. He silently started counting in his head.

Sure enough, moments later Kagome's brain kicked into high gear. "Wait! I thought we were going to do a small family thing," she fumed. "Who gave him permission to do this!" Kagome spouted hotly.

Naoko excused herself to go get ready and Sesshomaru closed his eyes as Kagome continued to rant. Telling her that they didn't have a choice in the matter wouldn't serve any purpose at this point, so he just decided to listen.

**sssssssssss**

Inuyasha slapped his forehead. There had to be a better way to do this. "What are we going to do today, Uncle Inuyasha?" Rin asked excitedly. She had never been anywhere alone with Inuyasha before, so when he came by and asked Kagome if she wanted him to baby sit, Rin got over excited.

Inuyasha groaned. There had to be a better way to meet with Kagura. Unfortunately, there wasn't one at the moment. He had no idea as to how to appease a little girl. "You don't have any toys at my house, do you, Rin?"

Rin shook her head. "No. We've never been to your house," she replied. "Shippo said that we haven't been there because you have large roaches. And daddy said that you are too stupid to visit," Rin added.

"Is that right?" Inuyasha asked. He felt his left eye starting to twitch slightly. _Too stupid, huh_, he thought. Inuyasha also thought about denying the accusation about the large roaches, but that Bitch Kikyo was a rather large pest. "Feh, that asshole father of yours is the real moron. Anyway let's go get you and Shippo a toy then I have a surprise, okay."

"Okay."

An hour later, they emerged from the toy store. Inuyasha didn't know the do's and don'ts of taking a child in a toy store, so he ended up walking out of the store with many toys instead of just one. With the toys loaded into the car, they headed to the nearest park.

Kagura watched her daughter play. Either she was getting older and more mature or the world was slowly coming to an end. In either case, Kagura never thought she would see the day when she was no longer interested in material things. As she watched Kanna swing, all she wanted was to keep her daughter happy. If she stayed with Naraku that would never happen. Kanna would grow up and turn into a hateful woman.

"Hey, whatcha looking all gloomy for?" Inuyasha and Rin walked up to a rather grim looking Kagura. Inuyasha let Rin join Kanna while he sat next to the troubled beauty. "Not that I care, but what's up?"

Kagura turned her head towards the playing little girls. "Just thinking about the future." She shook the thought out of her mind. "So what did you do with the information that I gave you?"

It was Inuyasha's turn to look thoughtful. "Keh, I tossed the Bitch out of the house. I can do better." He reclined slightly on the park bench. "Is there anything else you can tell me?"

"I can tell you many things," Kagura stated. "But…"

They both feel silent.

"I need a favor," Kagura asked suddenly.

"Look, if it's about moving into my brother's domain then there is not much I can do," Inuyasha explained. "Maybe you should talk to Kagome about this?"

"No."

"Why?"

Kagura looked at the children playing again. "I can't burden her with this. Sesshomaru would accuse me of trying to use her and she has her own life to deal with right now." The look on Inuyasha's face told her that he knew about Kagome's situation and was at least thinking about her words. Plus, she would only be placing Kagome in more danger than she was already in. "Please, you owe me. Do you think Naraku will continue to let me tell you his secrets?" Kagura asked, and answered before Inuyasha could open his mouth, "No! He will kill me and Kanna for my betrayal!"

The sound of Kagura begging didn't sound right in Inuyasha's ears. Things with Naraku must have gotten really bad if she was reduced to begging HIM for help. Inuyasha also realized that he, in fact, did owe Kagura. Without her help, he would still be trying to work things out with that wretched wife of his. "Fine." He folded his arms across his chest. "But it will take some time…" Before he could finish, Inuyasha found himself in a warm embrace.

"Thank you," Kagura said as she hugged Inuyasha. "You are the only person that will help me." With that weight off her shoulders, Kagura turned to Inuyasha and asked another question that had been on her mind. "So who will be the next lucky lady in your life?"

"I had my sights on someone for a long time but 'Ass Master 2000' took her from me."

"I take it, you mean Sesshomaru and the 'her' your referring to is Kagome?" Kagura clarified. "Interesting, Kagome referred to you as her first 'silver haired stalker' when we last talked."

"What!?"

"Indeed. You really made a lasting impression on my new friend," Kagura retorted. She turned her head to look at her daughter once more while Inuyasha raved on about not being a stalker. Now she had to prepare for whatever came next.

…………………

After a fun filled day of playing at the park, Inuyasha announced that it was finally time to get Shippo from his friend's house. At first, he was not looking forward to the task, but now, he couldn't wait to pick the little brat up.

_Roaches, huh,_ Inuyasha thought. Well he would show the spoiled runt roaches, plenty of them. Instead of heading straight towards the little boy's home where Shippo was, Inuyasha made a left instead, heading toward the nearest pet store.

"Uncle Inuyasha, I thought we were going to get Shippo?" Rin asked puzzled.

"Sure, we're going. But I need to stop and get something for your brother. We wouldn't want the brat to be disappointed once he saw my house, right?" Inuyasha replied, winking at the little girl.

Rin winked back, and Inuyasha suddenly realized why Sesshomaru took to her so easily. It made him long for a family of his own.

Another hour later, the trio walked into Inuyasha's home. Rin made herself right at home while Shippo was a bit hesitant. Actually, he was really looking for those roaches that he told Rin about.

Being with Kikyo all those years did two things for him as a person. One, he became a very good cook. Two, he developed a taste for cruel jokes. Inuyasha would put both skills to work on each child tonight. It seemed a little cruel, but while the children explored his house, Inuyasha prepared two meals.

"Oi, chow time!"

"Really!" Rin skipped to the dinning room. "You cooked for us, too, uncle Inuyasha?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course, sweetheart..." Inuyasha cooed in a mock sweetness. "After all of those meals your mom fixed for me, it is the least I can do."

Shippo eyed Inuyasha warily. "I don't think we should eat it. It might be mud and worms or something worse."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at Shippo. "Whatever, runt, insult my cooking all you want." He disappeared into the kitchen and came out with the first plate, some type of salmon pasta dish that looked both beautiful and mouth watering. "Eat up, Rin." Inuyasha threw Shippo and evil smirk as he went to get the second plate. The little brat was acting too much like Sesshomaru; it's time to bring him down a notch or two. "Tell me, Shippo, have you seen any roaches around my house?" He placed the second plate at the spot where HE was sitting.

"No," Shippo replied a bit uneasily.

"Huh… I wonder they all went to?" Inuyasha said as he wandered back into the kitchen and returned with a covered plate. "Didn't want YOUR food to get cold, Shippo." He sat the food down in front of the boy and took a seat as well. "Okay, eat up."

Shippo automatically knew something was wrong with the plate. How? Well, for starters, the cover was MOVING! "Inuyasha, what is this?"

"Dinner, Shippo, eat up," Inuyasha replied. Seeing that the boy wouldn't uncover the surprise, Inuyasha did instead.

A big ass roach crawled off Shippo's plate, and Rin fell sideways, anime style, out of her chair, giggling like a mad woman. Shippo just sat there horrified at the sight. Inuyasha just paid him back, in full, for every prank that he had ever done.

Inuyasha smiled at Shippo while taking some of the pasta into his mouth. "Payback is a bitch, heh, Shippo?"

**sssssssssss**

As soon as Kagome cooled down and collected herself, she prepared to meet the rest of Sesshomaru's family. To say the least, she was shocked to see that he had more family outside of Inuyasha and Naoko, and was even more floored to find out that they acted nothing like him.

The rest of Sesshomaru's family consisted of Naoko's brother and first cousin and their families. Well… one of them had a family and the other one was just married with no kids. Kagome was also surprised to discover that the current emperor was Naoko's cousin and Sesshomaru's guardian. That bit of insight… made a lot of things start to fit into place. Like why he wanted Sesshomaru to have an even more secure position in life and why he spied on her at work!!

While talking to the family, Kagome also, possibly, discovered the reason why Sesshomaru wanted so many children. Well… for the lack of a better sentence, these people were a family of only children, who had only one child, two at the most whose ages were far and in-between. Therefore their childhoods were… lonely and horrible. Either there was no one to play with or their sibling was too old to play with. Still, Sesshomaru was not an only child, but his mother's family treated him like one because they refuse to acknowledge Inuyasha.

Even now, as the conversation continued, Kagome was learning something new about the man… demon that she will spend the rest of her life with.

"HAHAHAHAHA!!" Ako burst into a hearty laugh. "Honestly, Kagome-chan, you are far too open for my little Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru shot Ako a reproachful glare for the endearment in the hope that it would stop, but it was all in vain.

"Indeed, Kagome," Katusuma, Naoko's brother, agreed.

He and Naoko's ages were so far apart it was ludicrous. His childhood had been one like Sesshomaru's... lonely. The age difference between him and Sesshomaru, Kagome learned, was a mere ten years!!! So Sesshomaru was more of a play mate to him than his nephew… Kagome began to wonder about the sexual prowess of Sesshomaru's grandparents… and STOPPED! Kami… her mind was starting to tread in dangerous territory! Anyway…

"When Nao told us that little Sesshomaru had found someone special, we thought that you would be a real closed up bitch!! No offence."

Sesshomaru growled low in his throat, but it was drowned out by Kagome's giggles.

"Oh! None taken," Kagome replied. "To tell you the truth, the first time I met Sessho… I was there to tell him off about my elderly grandfather."

"Sessho?" Ako and Katsuma both said in confusion.

"Hn… I've been hearing that all week…" Naoko said offhandedly.

"Really, why is that?" Ako's wife, Riza asked.

Kagome blushed madly. "That's just a shortened version of Sesshomaru's name that I use. I think it's cute!"

Everyone, except Sesshomaru, fell out laughing. Sesshomaru felt the fires of rage build up inside of him. How dare they make fun of him?! He stood full height, towering over his sitting guest. "NOTHING ABOUT THE NAME 'Sesshomaru' WILL EVER BE CUTE!" Sesshomaru shouted and then took a seat like nothing happened.

Everyone exchange glances. Being familiar with his behavior, no one in the room was effected by the outburst. In fact it only served to add more humor to the situation. "Oh, shut up… SESSHO…" Naoko cooed. "Leave the babying up to the one you two have in Kagome's womb."

Everything stopped… and the room grew silent. Sesshomaru cursed his mother and himself. He knew there was something that he forgot to do when they all arrived. It's a wonder that they hadn't noticed by now.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat. "We will be expecting our first child soon. And we have already adopted two children."

Ako, who looked the most upset, asked the question on everyone's mind. "When were you going to tell us, boy."

Sesshomaru mentally groaned; he already knew why Ako would be so upset. "Tonight." Saying that he meant to do it as soon as they got there would serve him no purpose now.

"Where are the children now?" Ayu, Katsuma's wife, asked.

"Inuyasha, volunteered to keep them tonight," Sesshomaru answered. "They can be rather demanding of our time, even in the presence of others."

Kagome giggled. "Tell the truth... you spoil them and you know it." The mood in the room seemed to lighten up after that, and then followed the congratulations. Kagome decided that being a part of this family would not be so bad, if one could get past all of the formalities. Anyway, she decided to make this an extra special night for all of them. "Excuse me." Once Kagome had all of their attention, she asked her question. "Tonight will be my last performance for a while, and Sessho and I wanted to know if you all would come and watch. Of course, my family and friends will be there as well," she added.

Everyone agreed without hesitation and left to their rooms to get ready.

**sssssssssss**

It didn't take things long to settle down at Inuyasha's house after the roach incident. He simply fixed Shippo his real dinner and all became well in the world.

However, he was also aware of Kagome's performance later tonight and no one was going to make him miss it. As if Sesshomaru read his mind, Jaken showed up on Inuyasha's door step at about nine pm.

"Just in time, Jaken. I thought I was going to have to leave the kids on someone's door step or somethin'."

"What!" Jaken said flustered. "Lord Sesshomaru would surely kill you for such disrespect!"

"Humph! Like I give a damn." Inuyasha grabbed his keys and headed towards the door. "My house better be spotless when I get return. I can't afford all those maids like that bastard has." Actually, Inuyasha could he was just one of the cheapest men a woman could ever meet. It's no wonder Kikyo cheated to get what she wanted. Inuyasha was just sitting on a huge ass pile of money and would not spend it!

Anyway, after leaving his home, Inuyasha found himself in front of Miroku and Sango's house. Instead of ringing the door bell like any normal person, he started to bang on it like a mad man. Yes… that got the door open a little faster… but it also got him knocked on the head rather harshly. "Ow… what in the hell was that for?"

"Idiot!" Miroku raged. "Sango is only a week or two from giving birth. SCARING her could cause her to go into labor prematurely!"

"Well, she looks pretty damn calm to me," said Inuyasha while rubbing his head, and looking at an extremely calm Sango sitting on the couch eating cake.

Miroku threw his hands up in exasperation. There was absolutely no hope for his friend. He took a seat by Sango. "What can we do for you tonight, Inuyasha?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to see Kagome. She said that she wouldn't be working for a while after this."

"I know," Sango spoke for the first time since Inuyasha entered her house.

Both men looked somewhat shocked. "What?"

"I know," Sango repeated. "She told me already and promised to tape whatever she did so I could see it."

"Oh." Miroku turned to Inuyasha. "I guess I'll see it then too, I can't leave Sango here alone."

"No… you can go, Miroku." Sango felt a bit sorry for him. Since she was so close to having the damn baby, Miroku had been just as bound to the house as she was and it's not fair. "I have the phone beside me. Go and have some fun, you can return to your prison later tonight."

After a few moments of thinking, Inuyasha and Miroku decided that Jaken and the children could stay with Sango until they returned.

**sssssssssss**

At the club entrance, Kagome met up with the others. Kagome's mother, Ai, never really approved of Kagome's profession but did not complain either, it paid the bills on time. Kagome's brother, Souta, was also there waiting. She had to make Bankotsu an asinine promise, about dedicating a song to him, in order for Souta to get in.

In any case, they were all there and that was all that mattered. Kagome and Ayame planed something special for tonight. As soon as they entered the room, Kagome disappeared into the crowd, so that left Sesshomaru to lead the group.

………………

Naraku had been feeling particularly generous all day so he decided to have a night out with his wife. Kagome actually marrying that shit-for-brains set his plans back quite a bit. Really, there was no point in getting rid of Kagura if he could not yet get the woman that he wanted to replace her with.

They arrived at the club some time after eleven, and the atmosphere was a bit mellow… laid back. Briefly scanning the place, Naraku spotted his most hated rival sitting at the front of the club with what appeared to be his family and, toward the back, he spotted his most recent conquest looking as pitiful as ever. An evil smile crept up onto his face; Naraku had decided who his first prey of tonight would be.

……………

The night that Inuyasha had thrown her out of their home, Kikyo didn't knew what to think. She had no idea that her affair was that obvious, or that it had come to that point. So she put her contemplating aside and went to the nearest four-star hotel, but all was not well, as she would soon find out in the coming days.

A week after Kikyo arrived; the hotel manager informed her that her debit card was no longer working. This came as a shock to Kikyo and she had to use her personal credit card until the situation got fixed. That same day, Kikyo arrived at the bank. There she found out that Inuyasha took his name and money off of the account they were sharing and that she had long depleted her funds.

Kikyo only had two options now. One, go home to her parents, who would blame her fully for the up coming separation. Two, call Naraku and ask for help until she found a job in her career… the latter of the two looked a lot more promising, but Naraku seemed to have lost interest in her. So she had to find a slightly cheaper place of lodging until she found a solution to her situation.

She almost regretted cheating on Inuyasha this time. He had really made an effort to patch their relationship up, even before that little bitch had decided to marry that bastard brother of his. Well… there was no sense in crying over spilled milk, right?

With that thought in mind, Kikyo made herself presentable and came out for tonight. She had a few goals in mind. A few of which included catching a man or re-catching Inuyasha, either way, she would have someone by the end of the night.

Suddenly Kikyo spotted the illusive figure of Naraku in a corner by the bar. Well… he was not going to get away this time. She marched right up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder, the silly woman didn't take the time to notice where Naraku's arm was placed. "Hey, baby, you've been hard to find…"

Naraku turned to face the whore with Kagura still in his grasp, tonight and tonight only, he would make Kagura feel like she was the only woman in his life. Naraku threw Kikyo an absolutely malevolent smirk. "Kikyo, Kagura and I were just talking about you." His hand squeezed Kagura's hip.

Kagura got the hint and smiled as well. "Indeed, we weren't aware that Bankotsu still let whores in here," she said nonchalantly.

Kikyo instantly went pale. How could he… How dared he… That Bastard! She opened her mouth to retort, but Naraku cut her off.

"No thank you. The invitation for a blowjob is tempting, but my wife will not approve."

Feeling sick and noticing the crowd gathering around them for the first time, Kikyo attempted to flee… but where? The DJ just announced that some show was starting and that the club was packed. Making some quick decisions, she headed toward the front of the club.

………………

When the DJ announced that the performance was about to start, Sesshomaru momentarily got excited. He couldn't wait to see what Kagome would be wearing. After having a very naughty picture flash to the front of his mind, Sesshomaru decided to look around. When they arrived, everyone decided that they would have more fun if they sat with his mother and that was fine with him, but after looking up just now, Sesshomaru discovered three other people at this unofficial private table. "Why are you here?"

Koga crossed his arms scoffed, "Nice to see you too, Sesshy, but my _GIRLFRIEND_ works here too."

"Yeah!" Inuyasha added. "Plus Kagome told Miroku and I to sit at the front _WITH_ you."

Sesshomaru prepared himself for the wave of insults he was about to hurl at the trio, but the music started and he thanked God for the sight before him.

**Kagome: _I don't remember feeling like this_ **

_Ayame: Baby _

_Baby I love you _

_Baby _

_Baby I love you_

Kagome and Ayame stepped out onto the stage looking as delicious as ever. Their long hair flowing, make-up on point, and bad ass dresses to boot. Baby was the song that they decided to sing for this night. It complimented the mood of the club, mellow with a steady beat.

**Kagome: _I got the jolt forming in my bones_ **

_Ayame: For a man _

**Kagome: _Who indeed took over my soul_ **

_Ayame: Understand_

**Kagome: _I couldn't breath if he ever said_ **

Ayame: On ya knees

**Kagome: _Get on my knees till they bloody red_**

_Ayame: Can you please _

**Kagome: _See I don't know if you get it yet_ **

_Ayame: Just hold on _

**Kagome: _He like a lighter to my cigarette_**

_Ayame: Watch me smoke_

**Kagome: _I never knew another human life_ **

_Ayame: Didn't know _

**Kagome: _Could have the power to take over mine_**

_**So baby, baby… **_

Unison: **_Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby _**

_**Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby** _

_Ayame: Baby I love you _

Unison: **_Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby_ **

**_Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby_**

**Kagome: _I love it when I here your name _**

_**Got me saying…**_

Unison: **_Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby_ **

**_Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby_**

_Ayame: Baby I love you _

Unison: **_Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby_ **

**_Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby_**

It didn't take them all long to figure out that Kagome was singing the main song and Ayame was singing the essential hook. Then Bankotsu stepped out onto the stage but stayed in the far corner, out of the sight of the audience. It became clear to both Ayame and Kagome that this was the song that HE wanted dedicated to him. Humph! They had men sitting and watching them at this very moment. No… they decided in the dressing rooms to throw him a simple 'Thanks' at the end.

**Kagome: _See, I can never fell alone with you _**

_Ayame: In my life _

**Kagome: _I give up everything I own for you_ **

_Ayame: Won't think twice_

**Kagome: _Almost a shame how I mesmerize_**

_Ayame: Such a shame _

**Kagome:_ I_ _lose _my thought looking in your eyes **

_Ayame: I know why_

**Kagome: _Because your kisses make my lips quiver _**

_Ayame: And that's real _

**Kagome: _And when you touch me my whole body shivers_**

_Ayame: I can feel _

**Kagome: _Now I can see how another life_**

_Ayame: Another life _

**Kagome: _Can have the power to take over mine_**

_**Cause you're my…. **_

Unison: **Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby **

**Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby**

_Ayame: Baby I love you _

Unison: **_Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby_ **

**_Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby_**

**Kagome: _I love it when I hear your name_**

_**Got me saying**_

Unison: **_Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby _**

_**Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby**_

_Ayame: Baby I love you _

Unison: **_Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby_ **

**_Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby_**

For the first time in his life, Sesshomaru actually listened to the words of a song and became enthralled with them. He soon realized that Kagome wanted him to sit in the front so that she could sing _THIS_ song _TO_ him. Once he realized this, the act only endeared her to him even more. Sesshomaru also began to muse over Kagome's true feelings for him, were they actually as strong as the song suggested?

_Ayame: Break it down_

**Kagome: _Baby I can't see my world _**

_Ayame: I can't see_

**Kagome: _Living here on god's green earth_ **

_Ayame: God_

**Kagome: _You don't know what you done to me_ **

_Ayame: Done to me _

**Kagome: _Never thought I'd need you desperately_ **

_Ayame: Desperately_

**Kagome: _It's kind of sick how I'm stuck on you_**

_Ayame: Stuck on you_

**Kagome: _But I don't care cause' I'm needing you _**

_Ayame: Needing you_

**Kagome:_ And how I feel with remain the same _**

_Ayame: Remains the same_

**Kagome: _Cause' you're my baby_**

_Ayame: Cause' you're my baby_

**Kagome: _Listen _**

_**And when the world starts to stress me out**_

_Ayame: Where I run_

**Kagome: _Is to you, boy, without a doubt _**

_Ayame: You're the one _

**Kagome: _Who keeps me sane and I can't complain_ **

_Ayame: Can't complain_

**Kagome: _You're like a drug_**

_**You relieve my pain **_

_Ayame: It may seem strange _

**Kagome: _You're like the blood flowing through my veins _**

_Ayame: Ohhhhh_

**Kagome:_ Keeps me alive and feeding my brain _**

_Ayame: Ohhhhh_

**Kagome:_ Now this is how another human life _**

_Ayame: Another life _

**Kagome:_ Could have the power to take over mine_**

_**Cause' you're my…**_

Unison:_ **Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby**_

_**Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby**_

_Ayame: Baby I love you _

Unison: **_Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby_ **

**_Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby_**

**Kagome:_ I love when I here your name_**

_**Got me saying **_

Unison: **_Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby_**

_**Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby**_

_Ayame: Baby I love you _

Unison: **_Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby_ **

**_Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby_**

_Ayame: Ohhhh_

**Kagome**: **_Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby_**

_Ayame: Baby, baby, baby, baby_,

Unison:_ **Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby**_

**Kagome: _Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby_**

Unison: **_Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby_**

_**Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby**_

_**Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby**_

_**Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby**_

_**Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby**_

At the end of the song, Kouga's heart jumped with joy. Though Ayame did not sing the song, he got the general idea.

After that one night at the club, their relationship had progressed nicely and at a faster pace than ol' frosty's relationship with Kagome. In fact, that night he told Ayame that he was tired of being alone and was looking for 'the one' and that if she wanted a relationship with him, it would be for keeps. Ayame, not being an innocent or a total idiot, jumped on the opportunity.

For weeks now, their relationship has flourished, and tonight Ayame wanted to send Kouga a message. Hopefully, he would get the point.

**sssssssssss**

Naraku sat at his desk in deep thought again today. His obsession with Kagome had turned into something sick. He knew this, yet he could not stop it. When Kanna hinted at Kagome's impending marriage to that bastard, Sesshomaru, he wanted nothing more than to beat something senseless, but there was no one around he was willing to touch. Well, there was Kagura, but he refused to beat her that way in front of their child. Not that he had done it before, but the kind of beating he wanted to issue would have sent the poor woman to hell, not to the hospital. Naraku sighed and his cell phone suddenly started to ring. He looked down and couldn't resist the urge to answer the call. "Hello."

"Hi, may I speak to Kagura?" Kagome asked politely.

Naraku smiled to himself. He had forgotten that he had forwarded the house's calls to his phone for the day. "May I ask who this is?" he played stupid.

Kagome rolled her eyes at Naraku's childish behavior. "Yes, this is Kagome," she said formally.

"Indeed. Sorry but Kagura is not here. Is there something I can do for YOU, Kagome?" Naraku emphasized.

"No. Not really," Kagome answered quickly. "May I leave a message for her?"

"Anything for you, my dear," Naraku said silkily.

Kagome shuddered at the sound of his horrible voice. "In that case, could you tell Kagura to meet me at the bridal shop a day earlier than planned?"

Well, now there was no question about it, Kagome was getting married. He just needed to hear it for himself. Naraku put a tight leash on his emotions so he could finish the rest of the conversation. "You are getting married?" he prodded.

"Yes. Sesshomaru and I are going to make our union official in front of the emperor. We sent you a special invitation since Kagura is taking the place of another friend in the ceremony." Things got silent for a moment. "Sesshomaru mailed it to you himself," Kagome added.

Naraku could feel a bitter laugh coming on, but held it in check. "Thank you, Kagome. I wouldn't miss it for the world. I will speak to you later then?"

"Uhh… sure." Kagome quickly hung up.

Naraku threw his cell phone clear across the room after he hung up. He needed a vent for his growing rage and there was none. That was when his office phone started to ring, the direct line. "Speak!" he answered heatedly.

"Naraku… I need you."

Grabbing his jacket, Naraku smirked and headed out of the door. His vent just called.

………………

Kikyo sat on the hotel bed, restless. Needless to say, the other night had not at all been successful. She didn't meet any men, and, on top of that, she had bumped into Inuyasha. Hell must have been hot on her heels that night.

Inuyasha grabbed her roughly by the arm and told her to meet him at a bridal store the next day. He told her that since the divorce wouldn't be anywhere near final by the time of Sesshomaru's marriage that she had to participate in the ceremony and dress in the necessary family's colors. After Kikyo agreed and pulled her arm free, she heard Inuyasha say 'This will be the last time you'll bask in the remnants of a great family.' At those words, her situation came back full force, even more the next day when Inuyasha purchased a dress that cost nearly five thousand American dollars.

She would no longer have that type money at her fingertips for some time. Her housewife's days would be over if she did not fix this situation. Right now though, she needed a reprieve from her troubles, so she called the only person that could offer her one. Despite his cruelness, he knew how to make a person forget about their problems… but did she really wanted this?

**sssssssssss**

Kagome's and Sesshomaru's ceremony looked like a combination of olden days and the present. Families and clans were identified by the colors that they wore. Sesshomaru's family wore red and white; whereas Kagome's family wore two shades of blue.

After a long winded talk from Ako and a reading from a dried up old scroll, the marriage was finally pronounced official. Kagome was now the true Lady of the Western Domain.

It seemed to be a happy day for all, but all was not as it seemed. Actually, there were four very unhappy people.

Naraku, though he had a sickening smile on his face, was walking trough the crowd, damning this wedding to hell. His only satisfaction came in knowing that Sesshomaru would have to open his gift later. Yes… he got that bastard a gift and he got Kagome one as well, a lacy pink teddy that only he will enjoy much later. So he was walking around, mingling with the other, Kagura and Kanna at his side.

Kagura was disturbed in more ways than one. Inuyasha had called to tell her that he may have a temporary solution to her situation, but it involved moving into a temporary home. Inuyasha gave her two weeks to decide... like she needed it! The answer would have been yes and nothing but had Naraku not told her what he did the other night. He strictly warned her about leaving him. Kagura closed her eyes, remembering his word clear as day. _'Till death do you part, Kagura.'_ Naraku said that DEAD was the only way that SHE would leave HIM, thus the dilemma.

Inuyasha decided to stand beside Sesshomaru while Kagome changed. Since she was now officially a Noromu, she needed to change into the family's colors. Instead of another formal kimono, she chose a Chinese high-neck, sleeveless tunic style evening-gown. Inuyasha sighed as he watched his brother. He envied Sesshomaru. A few years ago, when he married Kikyo, Inuyasha thought that he was on top of the world. Sure… children never really crossed his mind, but now... Hell, surely he should have had a few, for as long as he had been married, right? Then his thoughts turned to Kagura and to her situation. He decided to help, her new personality reminded him of Kagome's in a way and he felt strangely attracted to her as a result. This new development left him somewhat bewildered, especially after offering Kagura a place to stay.

Kikyo raged inside, not only did Inuyasha ignore her, but he failed to mention that the family members needed evening attire as well! She had to find out on her own the day before, and Inuyasha refused to buy her anything else. Not only that, but THIS much money was not spent on her wedding! Inuyasha is even cheaper than she imagined! Apparently, Sesshomaru spared no expense for his little bitch. Then there was this unspoken split within the family. Though Inuyasha was a Noromu and Sesshomaru's brother, he was treated differently. Kikyo found out today that in high society's eyes, her husband was seen as a bastard, the unofficial son of the old western lord and his whore. This made Kikyo seethe even more. Had she known this information in the first place, she would have tried to seduce Sesshomaru all those years ago. Next, her attention turned to Naraku, he was the main reason that she was still in this mood. On the day that she called him, he came very quickly and did as she desired, like old times. However the exchange suddenly took a turn for the worse. Naraku's movements became rough and when she thought it was over… then came Naraku's sadistic side. No, he didn't cruelly beat her or anything… Naraku just did as he liked with her body, saying that something had to relieve his stress. By the time Naraku was finished, Kikyo was washing semen out of her mouth and off of various parts of her body. Hell, Naraku even left sperm in her hair!! He didn't make her forget her problems, he gave her new ones.

…………………

Today all was well in the life of Sesshomaru. As he and Kagome stood at the front of the reception, he knew that he would be the center of much envy. Not only was he a Lord, but he owned a successful business with masses amounts of land, had a beautiful wife who was going to bear him a child. No man, at this moment, could top the feeling of success that he was having.

Kagome looked over to Sesshomaru and found him to be in deep thought. "Sessho… is something wrong?" she whispered.

Sesshomaru reached for Kagome's hand and held it tightly. "No, just thinking. So, are you ready to make our announcement? I'm sure my uncle or Ako will if we don't hurry."

"But what will people think!?" Kagome blushed madly. "I mean… I did get pregnant before…" She made a motion with her hand. "Before we made this official."

"Indeed, but remember some of the people here can smell or feel your condition, Kagome. We mated long before today and it would be rude of us to not announce the possibility of my coming heir."

Kagome blushed again and turned away momentarily. "If you have your way, we will be making this announcement quite often. So why not skip it this time?" she mumbled.

"Consider this practice, Kagome, for all of the other times that we will have to announce the conception and birth of a child, for there will be many." Sesshomaru smirked down at Kagome and rang a small bell to get everyone's attention. "Kagome and I would like to thank you all for coming today," Sesshomaru started inelegantly, but it was understandable. How does one say, even to a crowd of understanding people, that your new wife was already with child?

Inuyasha understood his brother's problem. "Oi, Sesshomaru, we can we expect to see you with an heir?" he yelled from the back of the room. Inuyasha knew that it was inappropriate to interrupt Sesshomaru, but the man needed help. "You can't terrorize the west forever!" he joked.

Sesshomaru flashed the crowd an unsettling bright smile and kissed the back of Kagome's hand. "Kagome and I will be expecting a child in a few months, Inuyasha. Hopefully it will be a boy." He looked down into Kagome's raging eyes and amended what he said. "But we will be more than happy with a girl as well."

Soon the couple was surrounded by congratulators wishing them good health and good health for the child as well. There were even some men stupid enough to approach Kagome with the wish that her child be a male and after physically restraining Kagome from hurting them, the night continued with many consequences.

…………………

If Naraku thought he was angry before, there was nothing to fight the feeling that he was having now. Not even killing Kagura could quell this feeling inside him.

Tonight, what he thought was a misguided fear came back to haunt him full force. Sesshomaru had taken his privilege away from him, has destroyed his only solace, and now Kagome will have to pay a heavy price.

**ssssssssssss**

It's been a long week for Kagome.

After all of the guests had left, she and Sesshomaru took the gifts home and started to unwrap them. Everything appeared to be lovely, especially the silk pink teddy that Sesshomaru had unwrapped and gave to her. He refused to tell her who gave them such a lovely gift, but insisted that they make love with her in it on that very night. After that, things got a little messy!! The next morning, Sesshomaru took a package to work, a small box wrapped in postal papers addressed to Naraku.

Instead of going on a honeymoon, she and Sesshomaru decided to wait for the birth of Sango's baby. Kagome vowed not to miss it and for many reasons. Mainly, Kagome wanted to know what she would have to endure in a few months.

Even now, she could feel the slight swell in her belly. Kagome never noticed before today, but it changed nothing. It only brought home the fact that she was soon going to be a mother too.

…………………

In the confines of his office, Naraku received a package. No address was written on it, but there was a thank you note on the inside. After unwrapping the box and removing the contents, he found a fucked on pink teddy.

…………………

Today Kagome decided to go see Sango at the hospital; the doctor did not like her vitals so he decided to keep her for the remainder of the term which was for about two days. Well, two days if the baby was on time. Anyway, after seeing Sango, Kagome picked up Inuyasha and went to the club to clean out her space. Next, she dropped him off and decided to go to the store before heading home as well.

As Kagome got out of the car, a foreboding feeling entered her mind, but she dismissed it. Strangely, she had to pee a lot! And this feeling seemed to be the cause, so she attributed that to her raging hormones and the coming baby. With that thought, Kagome walked into the store, completely missing the obscure figure following her.

H

H

H

Tell me what you think!!!


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own Inuyasha; I'm poor so it should be obvious!

Or Any songs

H

I don't own Inuyasha; I'm poor, so it should be obvious!

Or Any songs

A/N: Hello, everyone…. Sorry that it took me so long to get my stories together. I did manage to edit this one, and **chapters 1-6 are** as **mistake free** as they are ever going to get!! I only have chapter 7 and eight left to edit.

Anyway…. **Chapter Six of Beautiful Things will either proceed or follow this chapter**. And… for those of you who liked my story **Dangerous Love**, it will **have a new chapter up within a week**… you **will need to re-read the story** though. **I added and changed many things**.

Well… **Thank you for reviewing** and I really hope that you all **keep it up!! **I'm going to need to find a new way to acknowledge all of my loyal readers!!

**Copycater:** Dude!!! I am so honored to be the first one that you read! I'm very happy that you liked it and I hope that I sparked your interest to read more of this type of pairing!

**Celtrasa:** Thank you for the suggestion! If you find anything else let me know… I really like that story **;D**

**Lacas-Crown:** Thanks… the problems just seem to keep coming, huh? Well, Kagome intends to do something about that in this chapter.

**yinghua14:** Thanks for your input… hopefully you will like what I have decided.

**hieisesshomaru:** Well… it wasn't ASAP but I did do better than the other times… I got this chapter out a bit faster.

**Sesshomaru's Angel Bride:** Thanks!** :D**

**LadyAkina:** Someone… **;p** Why?... You'll see. But I will tell that you that this is a really grim chapter for Kagome, at least to me. I had to think about this a lot.

**Princessstphanie:** THANK YOU… I can identify with you somewhat… at least about babies. I'm a 'new' aunt and I now know why I am so old with no children!!! I would rather jump off a cliff than have one of my own that I could not return to the hospital…. Anyway, I am so happy that you like my writing… and I am very happy to have a detailed review of your opinions! It really helps me write better… and your nice review… along with others… is one of the many reasons why I got this chapter out so quickly…

**Shake Dog Shake:** Is that so??? Then I hope you like this chapter… don't forget to tell me what you think… PLEASE!

**Eternityoftears**: Man… I'm gonna tell you now, that you are one of the only people that wanted this baby early! That's okay though; just know that your opinion matters. I really hope that this chapter is to your liking… Thanks for reviewing!

**anime89:** Hum, I thought that the gift was funny as well… I mean if I got something like that I would haul off and hit the person closest to me!! GROSS! And… your wish came true, Kagura will be fine... for now **(HINT)**.

**Lady Shihira:** It is a pleasure to hear from you… and thanks… late just might be better. I'll warn you, though; this is not a cheery chapter!

**LynGreenTea:** As always… it is really nice to see your review!

**mizunosora:** Thanks, I'm going for a mixture with this story…. Unlike my other ones, I want it to be something like a comedy, drama, romance.

**Thornlover:** You are like the only other person to think so, but I did take that into consideration when writing this chapter. Thanks for your opinion, and I hope you continue to give it!!

**c hicks:** Hi! Thanks for wishing me a happy birthday. It sucked, the older I get, the lamer it becomes… Damn! And… thanks to all for the wonderful reviews, I got over my writer's block on all of my stories! **:D**

**Thoughts13:** You know what **ASSuming** leads to don't you!! ;D Well… you were **ALMOST right**, but not quite. So I hope that you like this chapter… and yes… the story just got a bit more complicated so it's gonna take a few chapters to work out! Thanks!

**yinghua14:** Good!! Maybe I'll find something else to make you laugh even harder!

**Kai's kitty:** It's good to hear from you, hope you like the chapter!

Chapter 14

Sesshomaru's Grief, Naraku's Ass Kicking, Kagome's Comeback

"Are you sure that it's safe here?" Kagura asked Inuyasha. At the risk of her own life and Kanna's, she agreed to his plan and met him at a place just outside the city.

Despite Kagura's wishes on not telling her situation to Kagome, Inuyasha consulted the woman anyway. He needed to meet Kagura in a place that Naraku had no knowledge of, and Kagome's old house was perfect. "Yeah… I'm sure, this used to be Kagome's house."

Kagura looked around the modest home. "Are we going to stay here?" she asked hesitantly.

"No." Inuyasha moved to stand in front of Kagura. "This place ain't really that safe either." He pointed to her car keys. "But we can stash your car here for a while."

"Fine, where are we staying then?" Kagura handed Inuyasha the keys.

"With me."

……………

"Miroku! Why are you here?!" Sango bellowed from the hospital bed. Apparently after talking to Kagome and taking a long nap, the woman forgot that her husband was still in the room. "I thought you were going to make sure that Kagome got home safely!"

Miroku sighed and shook his head. "Kagome said that she would pick Inuyasha up, dearest." He sat by the bed and picked up her swollen hand. "We can call her later if you want."

"Alright," Sango replied, slowly drifting back into the world of dreams.

……………

Kagome didn't see what she wanted in the first store, so she decided to walk to its neighbor a few stores down.

After exiting the store's restroom, Kagome felt better. The foreboding feeling had left her body, apparently she just had to pee. From the restroom, Kagome ventured over to the baby section. It's still a little too early to determine the sex of her baby, so she settled on buying Sango's child something.

A few minutes had passed by when Kagome finally found the perfect gift for the new baby boy; an orange cat one-piece complete with ears, black stripes, and tail. "This is so cute!" Kagome squealed out loud. The little boy would look like a little cat.

Kagome quickly grabbed up the right size and headed for the register. The day's events were starting to take its toll on her body when she noticed what time it was! It's starting to get late and Sesshomaru was sure to be worried. Hauling as much ass she could, Kagome began the long walk to her car.

Suddenly the feeling came back and it's not her bladder this time.

Looking around, Kagome saw a large man headed towards her. She held her bag tighter and walked a little faster. Kagome would have run, but she didn't want to risk tripping and hurting her child. No, running would be her last resort. Kagome turned back around to find another man headed towards her as well.

Kagome took in a deep breath. She was far from stupid and it was fairly obvious that these men intended to trap her. She needed a plan and quick. It's been a while since Kagome had been to the shrine to train, but her body was still in good shape; her high performance job saw to that. But… she couldn't handle two, not in her current condition.

_So what could she do? _

She would knock one out… yes… and then make a run for it. Kagome quickly spun around to face the large man and delivered a forceful kick to his groin. Next, she hit him in the head, effectively knocking him to the ground. At that moment, she noticed a panic button placed on a building just across the lot. Instead of facing the other man, Kagome decided that this would be her best option, so she ran.

……………

"Daddy, when do you think mommy is going to be home?" Rin and Sesshomaru had been playing a game to pass the time until Kagome got home, but now… it just seemed ridiculous. Shippou decided that he wanted to read to his other grandmother over the phone, so he's pretty much occupied. "Can I call her?"

Sesshomaru looked thoughtful for a moment. He had thought about calling her as well. "No, not yet. Kagome will more than likely be home shortly." For now, he hoped that that would soothe the young girl's worrying… and his own. Sesshomaru stood up and held his hand out for Rin to take. "Come and get ready for bed. You and Shippo can lie down in our bed until your mother comes home."

Rin nearly screamed in delight. Although her room was perfect, her father's room was so much better. "Alright, let's go get Shippo."

……………

Hiten couldn't believe his eyes. That little woman had downed his brother, Manten and made a break for the building across the parking lot. _Humph, despite being pregnant the bitch is fast_, Hiten scoffed mentally. He gave chase, but the woman had a good head start on him. For a minute, Hiten didn't think that he would make it. He watched in horror as Kagome reached for the panic button. In all truthfulness, he secretly wished that she would have made it. He didn't think that he could carry Naraku's orders out this time that was why he had brought his brother with him. The man was crazy enough to hurt a pregnant woman.

But… Kagome never made it. In an instant, Hakudoshi appeared behind her and knocked her out. At least, he thought he did when Kagome hit the pavement like dead weight. "What are you doing, letting this woman get away from you like this." He looked down at Kagome. "Unless…. you never intended to carry out my father's orders?" Yes, Hakudoshi was Naraku's eldest child, by another woman. Naraku really didn't know the woman at the time and really didn't care. She was just one of those women that he had wanted a fling with, but he then learned that the woman had born him a son. Naraku took the child from his mother and raised him.

"I wouldn't betray Naraku, you know that," Hiten said in his defense.

"Right, then carry out your job. Father sent me here to make sure that was done." Hakudoshi narrowed his eyes at the man. "I'll be your new look-out."

Hiten felt a kind of dread creeping up on him. He'd done many things in his life, but this... He looked down at the unconscious woman lying on the pavement, said a silent prayer for forgiveness, and kicked her in her abdomen... repeatedly.

……………

"What to you mean… 'with me'?" Kagura asked nervously. Don't get the wrong idea, she appreciated the help. BUT… Inuyasha!

"Feh… don't go gettin' the wrong idea." Inuyasha crossed his arms and turned his back to hide his slight embarrassment. "I told you it would be hard. I couldn't get anywhere nice and safe for you to stay without tellin' that bastard brother of mine. So you're gonna be staying with me until I can work out something different."

Kagura sighed in a defeat. She told herself that she would deal with anything in order to get away from Naraku, and the fates obviously took that to heart. "Come on, Kanna." Kagura held on to the little girl's hand and followed Inuyasha out to his car.

Inuyasha unlocked the vehicle. "Kagura, do you need to stop for anything before we get going?"

"No." Kagura looked down at Kanna and the two small suit cases that they brought with them. "No, I have everything that I need."

……………

Kagome had almost made it to her goal when she felt heavy all of a sudden. She did know what happened but she suddenly fell to the ground, hard, and then she heard voices.

'I would never betray Naraku'

'Right, then carry out your job'…

She didn't know what these men wanted or what they had to do with Naraku, but Kagome did know that something was about to happen to her. So she tried to move, but couldn't. Whatever happened to her had rendered her immobile.

Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in her belly… and then again. This time she cried out in pain and felt something warm run down the middle of her legs.

Hiten halted his assault as the sight of Kagome's blood. He wasn't an expert, but that blood meant that his job was done. He stopped and looked back to Hakudoshi. "I'm done, let's get out of here."

"Not yet." Hakudoshi walked back over to the crying, bleeding woman. "We, at least, need to make this look like a robbery." He hit Kagome across the face and took her wallet. Not that he needed the money, but this had to look believable.

"What are you doing?!" Hiten asked alarmed. The poor woman had already suffered enough, now he intended to beat her some more!

After taking the money out of the wallet, Hakudoshi delivered another hit and then another; until he could see the bruises forming.

Hiten couldn't take it anymore. He graded Hakudoshi by the arm and dragged him away from Kagome. "Enough! I know what Naraku said, and he didn't say beat her senseless! Let's go!"

"Alright." Hakudoshi roughly snatched his arm away from the angry man and calmly walked off. "Get your brother."

As quickly as the trio came, they left, leaving a bleeding and beaten Kagome on the parking lot.

……………

By midnight, Sesshomaru had become convinced that Kagome was in trouble. He's called her cell phone several times and each time got nothing. At a loss for what to do, he finally decided to go look for her. Sesshomaru called the insurance company and had the car tracked. After learning the location, he and Ai went to go look for Kagome. Naoko decided to look after the children and Souta.

When they arrived at the parking lot, it looked deserted; but Sesshomaru could see Kagome's car. "Ai, call the police. I'll look around for Kagome." He got out of his car and started to look around. Nothing was wrong with the car. Sesshomaru stood up and looked around with a perplexed expression on his face. Suddenly he caught sight of something on the ground a few stores away. A knot formed in the bottom of his stomach. "Ai, I think I see something!" he called out. Sesshomaru started off walking, but as he got closer, he started to run. He could identify that figure anywhere!

As soon as Ai got off of the phone, she followed Sesshomaru. At first, she couldn't see anything and then she became alarmed when she spotted a woman lying on the pavement. A wave of anxiety surged through her body and she started running as well. "Oh no!!"

"KAGOME!" Sesshomaru ran as fast as his feet could carry him. Soon he was by her side and dropped to his knees. His Kagome… Who would do this?

Ai dropped to her knees as soon as Sesshomaru called out her daughter's name. The woman on the ground was badly beaten and bleeding. She couldn't take it, Ai started crying right there on the spot. She became useless and didn't even realize that the police had arrived.

"Excuse me…" The police officers touched the woman's shoulder to get her attention, but it was to no avail.

The other police officer noticed a man not too far away leaning over something and started to walk over to him… but stopped when the crying woman grabbed his arm.

"Please call the hospital, my daughter has been injured," Ai sobbed.

With that information, both police officers called for help and ran over to the man to assess the situation. When the man looked up at them, both of them were momentarily stunned. "Lord Sesshomaru?!"

The first police officer composed himself quickly. "Sesshomaru-sama, do you know this young woman."

"Yes… she is my wife," Sesshomaru stated calmly. "Have you notified the correct authorities? She needs medical attention," he said calmly. Sesshomaru was hard pressed not to take his rage out on the fools in front of him; somehow he managed to stay collected. He had to; he had to know that Kagome would be alright.

……………

Around two am, Inuyasha rolled over to a ringing phone. Usually he wouldn't answer it, but the ringer told him that it was from Sesshomaru's home. "What."

"Inuyasha! I need you to come and get me!" Naoko said franticly.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha usually didn't get worried, but if Naoko wanted something from HIM then the situation must be had been dire.

Naoko started to cry uncontrollably. "Something has happened to Kagome! We need to go to the hospital and I can't drive."

"Just get ready, I'll be right there." Inuyasha hopped up and started to get dressed.

Kagura heard all of the commotion and ran to Inuyasha's bedroom door. "Is something wrong?" For a moment she thought that Naraku had come for them.

Inuyasha wildly ran around his room trying to get ready. "Kagome is at the hospital; throw on something if you want to go. We need to pick Naoko up and the brats too."

"Oh…" Kagura turned on her heel and took off down the hall. She needed to get Kanna up so they could go.

**sssssssssss**

In just a short time, the emergency room became crowded with people.

Sesshomaru wanted to take time just to let this all soak in, but he couldn't. Ai and Naoko were crying on each other's shoulder and the children were on his lap sobbing as well. Souta sat in the corner worried and silently crying while Kagura was just silent. He didn't have time to think.

Miroku came running from the maternity ward of the hospital. Inuyasha called him and told him that Kagome was at the hospital and that something was wrong. He immediately rushed out of the room, Sango wanted to come as well, but she was in no shape to walk. In the waiting room, Miroku noticed the worried look on Sesshomaru's face, and the stress. He couldn't take away his worries, but Miroku could relieve some of the stress. "Naoko, Ai, why don't you come with me?" He held out his hand for the woman to take. Miroku decided to lend them his shoulder so they could cry on him.

Kagura followed the example. Kanna was already silently crying, so she could handle Kagome's two children and brother. She walked over to Sesshomaru and collected the two and then walked over to the corner for the boy.

Inuyasha looked solemnly at his brother. Sesshomaru has been so busy dealing with others, that he had not had the time to get himself together. "So what happened?" Inuyasha asked earnestly.

"I believe that Kagome was attacked."

"Do you know…?" As Inuyasha started to ask his question, the doctor came in.

"Hello, Mr. Noromu?" The man looked at the two confusedly before Sesshomaru stood up. "Hi, I'm Dr. Kimishima. May I speak to you in private?"

"No, here is fine." Sesshomaru had no intention of coming back and repeating anything to any one in the room, so they should all hear it the first time around. "Kagura, take the children to get something to drink." His children, Kanna, or Sota didn't need to hear this. Once they were out of sight, Sesshomaru turned back to the doctor. "Proceed."

"I'm sorry; Lord Noromu, but I could not save your child. There was too much internal bleeding." Dr. Kimishima tried to put his best professional face on, but he failed. The man had a soft spot for those grieving. "In addition…"

Ai and Naoko broke down; they couldn't believe that Kagome had even more injuries. They were led out of the room by Miroku.

"She also has a broken wrist and a slight concussion."

Sesshomaru looked like he had been hit by a truck. With everyone out of the room he was free to fall to his knees in grief, and he did. But, he wasn't alone. Inuyasha was there to catch him.

Seeing that Sesshomaru was no longer able to speak to the doctor, Inuyasha took over, "Thank you, doctor… do you know when we can see her?"

The doctor turned thoughtful. "I can allow her husband and one other, but no children. Sorry."

"Fine, can you show us the way and have a nurse tell the others that we will return?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes."

……………

Four days later, Kagome woke up in a strange room. "Where am I?"

"In the hospital, Love, you were attacked five nights ago." Sesshomaru moved to Kagome's side. "How do you feel?"

"Attacked?" Kagome was about to say something else, but she felt a warm rush of blood between her legs. Immediately her eyes flew to Sesshomaru's and that night's memories came crashing down on her. "Sesshomaru…"

Sesshomaru looked at Miroku and Inuyasha. They quietly got up and left the room. "Our child is lost, Kagome." He said calmly. He tried to put on a brave front for his wife but failed. Instead, Sesshomaru decided to concentrate on something that he could fix. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"Oh Sesshou…" Kagome sobbed. "Two men were following me. I managed to knock one of them down and start running, but someone hit me at the back of the head. Then there was the pain… and Naraku… someone mentioned his name after they knocked me down. After that I don't remember anything."

As Kagome cried hysterically, Sesshomaru tried to soothe her. Right now, he needed to be strong for the both of them. He would follow up on this Naraku lead after he made sure that Kagome recovered. "Shh, everything will be okay, Love. We will have another child…"

That only made Kagome cry harder.

……………

"Is she up yet?" Sango asked from the hospital bed. Maybe it was the stress, but the baby refused to come on time. _Maybe he's waiting on Kagome_, Sango mused.

Kagura shifted slightly on the other side of the room. Like a good friend would, she had not left the hospital and had been alternating from room to room. "Is she alright then?" she asked after the men failed to answer Sango's question.

Miroku nodded. "She's fine, but I can just bet that Sesshomaru is in there trying to explain what happened."

……………

Naraku slammed the phone down. He didn't care that his wife was missing or his child, but he just called the hospital and pretended to be Kagome's brother to find out about her condition. Yes, he wanted her to lose her child, but he gave no orders to inflict other bodily harm.

He marched to his office door and stuck his head out. "Find me Hakudoshi and Hiten… NOW!"

The woman looked up from her desk worriedly. "Y-yes, sir."

……………

That day, Kagome fell asleep on Sesshomaru crying. When she awoke for the second time, time seemed to go by in a blur.

Sango had her baby boy, Kazaki. Although Kagome was able to attend, she decided not to. Instead, she decided to send the gift that she bought with a card. Sango would be a little upset, but she would understand. Right now, Kagome didn't have any desire to be around a child, so she kept a small distance between them. Kagome didn't want to be reminded of the child that she had lost. Not for the moment.

With nothing to do but grieve over her lost child, Kagome soon decided that enough was enough. She mentioned her thoughts to Sesshomaru on the situation and he kept on telling her to wait. So in the mean time, Kagome decided that Rin and Shippo would be home tutored; a task that she would split with Jaken. In addition to that, Kagome also started her priestess training again, well, the physical part. She had been too weak to protect one child, but she still had two other.

**sssssssssss**

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months.

None of Kagome's friends actually saw her. She was either away or didn't feel like talking.

"Mommy, where are you going?" a worried Shippo asked.

Kagome smiled. Just because she was feeling shitty didn't mean that it should translate over to the children as well. "To the shrine, sweetie."

"Can I come too?" Shippo asked hopefully. Since Rin's playmate, Kanna, was staying with Inuyasha, she spent a lot of time there and that left Shippo with no one to really talk to. "I want to see Souta!"

"Sure, but if he doesn't feel like being bothered, then you're stuck with me, got that?"

"Alright!!"

……………

"Hey, dickhead, what are you so deep in thought about?" Inuyasha, as always, waltzed right into Sesshomaru's office without knocking. He could tell that something else was bothering his brother and he wanted to know what. Since Kagome came into Sesshomaru's life, the bastard had treated him a little less like one. So Inuyasha thought that he might return the favor.

Sesshomaru sighed. Inuyasha's new attitude toward their relationship was really annoying. "Have a seat, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru took a calming breath. "You will not repeat anything that you are about to hear."

"Yeah, yeah, just fuckin' spill it already!"

"Fine. The day that Kagome awoke, she told me that the men that attacked her mentioned Naraku's name."

Inuyasha jumped to his feet. "What!"

"Sit. Down," Sesshomaru commanded. "I don't really know how to approach this situation. I have no proof that it was his plan. Not only that, but I cannot inflict a punishment upon him because he does not live in my domain. I would have to catch him in the act, and then demand that his Lord turn him over to me."

"And just who is his Lord?" Inuyasha asked while trying to calm himself.

"Kouga."

"Feh, at least you won't have any trouble trying to convince the guy to hand him over. He, Kagome, and that chick Ayame are pretty tight."

"Indeed, but waiting is the problem, and it is causing a strain on my marriage." Sesshomaru replied.

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru. "Well, you know Kagome; you better hurry before she beats you to it!" Inuyasha joked.

Sesshomaru chuckled. Inuyasha was right, he just didn't want Kagome for her looks; he loved her temper too. If he waited any longer then she might decided to take matters into her own hands. "I believe you are actually right, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha stopped laughing. _Did Sesshomaru just agree with him_?

……………

"Oww… Kagome that actually hurt!" Ayame yelled. She met Kagome at the shrine for the weekly work out. Even though Kagome didn't technically work for the club anymore, they were still good friends, sisters almost.

"Sorry!" Kagome yelled back sheepishly. "What about a break?!"

"That sounds great!" Ayame found a spot by Kagome and took a seat. "So, how is the married life?"

Kagome smiled. "I should be asking you that," she teased.

"W-we aren't married yet!" Ayame sputtered.

"Sure… but that's not stopping the marital activities, is it?"

Ayame's face turned ten shades of red! "Kami, no!" she confessed. "I am really happy that you and Kouga never got together. The sex is SOOO GOOD! Kagome, every time feels like the first time with him! I mean, he is HUGE!"

Now, it was Kagome's turn to turn beet red. "In that case, I think I know how you feel… but it's been a while since we've… He's been really understanding… but I…"

"Hahaha… don't tell me that little miss Kagome is sexually frustrated?" Ayame teased.

"Well… you see…"

Ayame burst into uncontrollable giggles. "This is rich. HAHAHA! Just admit it, Kagome! Go tell Sesshomaru what you need."

"Anyway… get your mind out of the gutter, Ayame!"

"You started it, Kagome!"

Kagome leaned over and placed her head on Ayame's shoulder. "Thanks… for making me feel better. Everyone else is always saying sorry or making me feel like glass."

"Don't worry about it. And you know that they only worry about you…. You shouldn't shut them out, Kagome, they just want to help," Ayame advised.

"I know… but it feels like there's an up-hill battle going on and no one will let me join in," Kagome replied. "I won't just sit back and let everyone handle my battles for me, and I won't let that coward get away with what he's done."

Ayame could see the fire in Kagome's eyes. "I know, but you just can't go attacking people… But if he truly did this then I won't stand in your way."

**sssssssssss**

"Are you trying to tell me that after months of surveillance you have yet to see Kagome?"

Hakudoshi gave his father a cold stare. "Yes, I have come up with nothing." He was not one of his father's lackeys, but after beating his father's prize too much, Hakudoshi found himself in this position.

"And you, Hiten, what have you found out?" Naraku asked. He was desperate for information. His little flower had not been seen for many months and Kikyo could no longer keep him satisfied.

He wanted to quit that very night so many months ago, but he knew better. Had he not completed Naraku's request, that little pale bastard would have slaughtered him on the spot. "Nothing new, only that she stays at home and frequently visits a shrine. She must be praying everyday," Hiten replied.

"Her children?" While inquiring about his own child, Naraku noticed that Kagome's were also missing. That severely crippled his plans. He had planed on taking Kagome and the children from the school ground and completing his plans then, but it seems like Sesshomaru had taken care of that. Then there were the little girl's dance lessons. Again, he used his daughter as a ploy to ask about the whereabouts of Kagome's little girl. Apparently, Kagome decided to teach the little girl at home. _Things are not going as planed_! Sesshomaru must have his newly acquired family on lock down.

"Nothing, sorry," Hiten answered.

"Now what will you do, Naraku?" Hakudoshi asked while smirking slightly.

Naraku narrowed his eyes at his son. "You talk too much, Hakudoshi." He may have said it lightly but the threat was clear. "Both of you leave me!"

After the two men left Naraku's office, there was a light tapping on his door. "What!"

The shaking receptionist walked through the door with a piece of paper in her hand. "Excuse me, but you received a message while you were in your meeting." She gave Naraku the paper and fled the room.

_Bankotsu, huh_, thought Naraku. That man was one of his less troublesome investments. "What could he want?" he thought aloud.

……………

Bankotsu groaned and rubbed his temples. "Why me?" he asked the mystery person.

"You know why. Now do we have a deal? Or do I have to find some other way?" the person asked.

"My funding, are you are serious about the investment? I don't mean to be crude with you, but you are asking me to get rid of my biggest financial investor. I need assurance that I will not be left hanging out to dry here."

The stranger passed Bankotsu a blank check and a signed contract. "I mean business, you know me. Now do we have a deal or not?"

Bankotsu looked over the contract and smiled. "Yes, I do know you. We have a deal, but I want you to be careful."

"Fine, I promise that it will be nothing more than a small confrontation." The ambiguous person and Bankotsu shook hands. "Call me right before your meeting takes place." The person turned and left the room.

**sssssssssss**

Kagome walked up to Techno Dreams calmly. The hooded look on her face did not betray any of the emotions that she's currently going through, only her outward appearance could be considered as a clue.

The bouncer looked Kagome up and down. Her black tank top, lose pants and training shoes didn't suggest dancing, but she could be here for something else, right? "Kagome, it's good to see you."

"Nice to see you too. Is Bankotsu in his office?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah."

Kagome stepped forward. "Do you mind?" she asked while looking at the rope that blocked the entrance.

The large man blushed. "Sorry 'bout that."

"Don't worry about it." Kagome patted his shoulder and walked inside.

……………

"Why am I here today?" Naraku asked. He was getting a little annoyed with Techno Dreams lately. Maybe he should withdraw his investment.

"I have another investor." Bankotsu regarded Naraku closely. "And I want to give you option to back out willingly without taking a loss."

"Now this is interesting. There are only about two hands full of people that have that kind of money to invest, all of them are rather tight when it comes to investing money, and you mean to tell me that you found a person to front you all of it?" Naraku couldn't fathom who the investor might be, but he was pissed that someone would try to take away his money making investment, thought he didn't want it.

Bankotsu knew that this would not go smoothly, but he couldn't stop now. "Yes, all of it."

"And who might they be?" Naraku replied.

"Me."

Before Naraku could turn around to see who entered the office, his face met the glass of Bankotsu's desk.

……………

"Daddy, have you seen mama?" Shippou asked Sesshomaru. Kagome was supposed to tuck in him in an hour ago, but she never came.

Alarmed, Sesshomaru shot up out of his seat. After he and his mother searched the house, they grabbed Shippo and headed outside. In the garage, they noticed that Kagome's SUV was gone and they panicked. This time, Sesshomaru vowed that he would not find his wife bloody on some parking lot.

"Where do you think she went?" Shippo wailed from the back seat of Sesshomaru's car.

"I don't know, Shippo, but we will find her," Sesshomaru replied as calmly as he could.

After stopping at Sango's and then at Ayame's, Sesshomaru decided to try the shrine. If Kagome wasn't there, he would leave Shippo with his other grandmother so they could look for Kagome without worrying for him as well.

When they arrived at the shrine, it was in disarray. Kagome's brother met them at the bottom of the steps. "Sesshomaru!" Souta yelled.

He hadn't had many dealings with the boy, but by the look of him, Sesshomaru could tell that there was a problem. "Is something wrong?" He could hear Kagome's mother hysterically crying at the top of the stairs.

"Kagome came by. After saying something to mom, she took her weighted training glove, clothes, and the car keys, so we couldn't follow her!"

At first, Sesshomaru couldn't the problem with that, and then it him. _Car keys?_ "Did she say where she was going?" he asked franticly.

Kagome's mother tried to walk down the stairs, but failed, the tears in her eyes making difficult to see. So Naoko rushed to her side and guided her down.

"Ai, do you know where Kagome is?" Sesshomaru asked again.

She choked down another sob. "Kagome said that she had some unfinished business with the coward called Naraku."

Without another word, Sesshomaru rushed to his car and sped off. His mother knew what to do.

……………

Kagome calmly but swiftly, walked up the stairs to Bankotsu's office. While on the way there, she slipped on her weighted left training glove, the extra weight would add on to her already heavy, left-handed punch.

By the time she got to the door, she heard Naraku asked who the investor was and then her adrenalin kicked into high gear. Kagome answered Naraku's question and planted his face into the desk.

"Son of a bitch, you can't run from this fight!" Kagome slammed his head down once again before Naraku stuck back.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Naraku demanded. He tried to say more, but a heavy foot caught him in the chest and he was knocked trough the door. Rolling off to the side, Naraku finally caught a glance of his attacker. "Kagome."

Kagome didn't give him time to recover. She struck him across his left cheek and tackled him off of the side of the stair railing. "You filthy bastard, you will pay for taking my child from me!!"

Bankotsu stood in his office shocked. Kagome only said that she wanted to confront Naraku on some information, not this. He snapped out of his shock and followed the falling pair.

Naraku knew that Kagome would be upset about losing her child, but he didn't know that she had figured him out or that she would be this strong. He expected Sesshomaru and prepared himself for an opponent of the demon persuasion, so Kagome's onslaught of powerful attacks startled him. Twisting around so he would be on top, the duo hit the stage hard. Naraku hoped that this would slow the little bitch down or knock her out.

Kagome figured out his plan and braced herself for a hard impact. The wood on the stage cracked under the fallen weight and Kagome hit her head on the hard floor, but she still managed to spring to life the moment Naraku got off of her. He would learn to fight his own battles and not to underestimate her before this night was over.

……………

It felt nice to have someone cook for him for a change. Inuyasha finished his dinner and went to his study to think... or that was the plan.

"Hi, uncle Inuyasha." Rin ran up to him and gave him a hug.

Kanna followed the example. "Hello."

Inuyasha's eye twitched in a mock annoyance. "Who said that you two could play in my study?"

"You did silly!" Rin shouted

"I guess I did." Inuyasha patted both of their heads and started towards the living room. Having Kagura and her brat in his home made Inuyasha realize that he, too, wanted a family. When he got to the living room, Kagura was sitting on the couch. "Hey, want some company?"

"Sure," Kagura replied. Though Inuyasha's home was not on her list of places to stay, she was happy to be there.

"I was thinking about going and getting' a drink later, you wanna join me?" Inuyasha asked nervously.

Kagura smiled. "That would be nice, but I have two children here and I cannot leave them. You go and tell me about all the gossip when you return." She kissed Inuyasha's cheek. "I'll wait up, I promise."

Inuyasha nodded dumbly, grabbed his keys, and walked out of the door. Really, it's better that Kagura didn't come. He needed some time to think.

……………

Kouga and Ayame decided to take a night for themselves at the club. It wasn't overly romantic, but it did help the couple to relax, well, mainly Ayame. She and Kagome were close and the incident had taxed her emotions too.

"She'll recover, Ayame, so stop worrying," Kouga suggested gently. He hated to see his woman like this.

Ayame hugged Kouga a little tighter. "I know, but it's not Kagome's body that I'm worrying about. When she first figured out that she was pregnant, I was one of the first to know, even before Sesshomaru. Kagome was so excited about being a 'real' mother and to have that ripped away must be beyond painful."

Kouga tried to think of something to say, but Ayame was right. Kagome's pain had to be beyond fathomable. "All we can do-" A loud crash on the stage interrupted the couple's conversation.

"What in the hell is that?" Ayame yelled.

They both rushed to the stage and got there in time to see Kagome tackle Naraku again. She looked like a woman possessed!

"KAGOME!"

……………

Naraku rolled off of Kagome, thinking that she was out, and proceeded to walk off of the stage. He never made it.

As soon as that bastard turned his back, Kagome rushed forward and hit him in the lower back. Naraku fell forward, but Kagome caught his shirt hurled him off the stage on to a group of tables.

By this time all club activity had stopped. Many of the regulars knew that Kagome had a temper, but hadn't thought that it was this extreme.

Naraku slowly sat up, eyes locked with Kagome's and saw nothing but anger and hate.

Kagome quickly jumped off stage to continue her one-sided assault, but Naraku had different plans.

Instead of getting his ass kicked by a mere woman, Naraku decided to fight back. Now he understood why Sesshomaru picked Kagome. She just didn't have another pretty face, she had strength also. Still, just fighting her would not work. Naraku was a demon that drew his power off of other DEMONS, so whatever power Kagome was emitting was of no use to him.

……………

By the time all of the Trance Nights members heard about the commotion and ran out to see, Naraku was falling down for the second time.

Akira rushed to front of the crowd and watched as Kagome and Naraku traded blow after blow. People told him stories of Kagome's fights, but not of this magnitude. He had gotten to know her a bit before she left the club and knew her to be a nice and kind person. Akira even visited her in the hospital. So what would make Kagome go to this extreme? Instead of trying to figure it out, he prepared to rush forward and help his new friend when a slender arm held him back.

"Don't!" Ayame wanted to go help too. Kagome had told her about her 'Naraku theory'; and if it's true… "She needs to do this alone."

Akira looked unconvinced. "Fine, but if this escalates, I will help her."

……………

Naraku successfully landed a punch to Kagome stomach and jaw, but she answered it with a harsh backhand with her weighted fist. The gesture earned Naraku a place on the floor with Kagome looming over him panting hard.

Kagome knew that she was starting to get tired, but the thought of the child that she lost kept her going. She would never get to see her child grow, hold it, play with it, or treasure it properly. No, she would hold her body up until that fucker passes out! She stumbled over to a table and took one of it metal chairs. "You will pay." Kagome heaved, and then she hurled the chair.

……………

Inuyasha arrived at the club to see everyone fleeing. "Oi! What in the hell is goin' on?" he asked a person that's running slowly, some fat chick.

"The woman that quit, Kagome, is in there fighting some guy, and it's getting really bloody!" The fat chick continued on her way.

Inuyasha set off into a dead sprint towards the club. When he arrived at the entrance, he saw Kagome throw a chair and then tackle Naraku. They landed at the bar closest to the entrance.

Kagome's position reminded him much of her fight with Kikyo.

He cleared his head of such thoughts and ran toward his 'sister'. He needed to get her out of here.

……………

After distracting him with the chair, Kagome ran at Naraku and knocked him off his feet. They landed in the bar, making liquor pour everywhere.

Naraku groaned, somehow his arm got pinned under him the wrong way. There was obviously something that he failed to discover about Kagome or this little situation wouldn't have happened. He didn't know that she housed this type of fire within her tiny body. Naraku groaned again and attempted to stand, but Kagome continued to give him body shots.

Kagome felt her rage build every time Naraku got up and her hits became more powerful.

With the last punch, Naraku heard his jaw crack. She had already broken one arm... "Bitch!"

His collar bone cracked next, Kagome let her rage loose and hit Naraku with such force that it shattered. With the next punch, she prepared to break his damn neck!

Kagome's heavy hand was well on it way to completing its goal, when another hand stopped her. This hand had on a matching wedding band.

……………

_He should have known!_ Sesshomaru arrived at the club just in time to see the damage that Kagome intended to inflict upon Naraku.

Sesshomaru rushed past Inuyasha, who still hadn't noticed his arrival, and straight to Kagome. He got there just in time to catch Kagome's hand. "Kagome! Stop this!" Sesshomaru commanded.

Kagome didn't reply. She only struggled to get out of his hold.

"Someone, get this man away from here!" Sesshomaru felt Kagome slipping from his hands, and decided that a bear hug would make a more secure position.

Bankotsu rushed forward and removed Naraku to the parking lot. There, his henchmen took him.

Kagome, feeling defeated and robbed of her victory, broke down. "Why Sesshou…? I was so close…."

Sesshomaru held on to her tighter. It was his place to avenge the death of their child and her assault. As her husband, it was his duty, and she almost took that from him. But, Sesshomaru was not mad. Kagome was a woman that liked to fight her own battles and he should have known that she would have done this sooner or later. She had not grieved long enough and stayed secluded for far too long. In the future, he would have to pay more attention to her needs. "I'm sorry, Love." _But it is my place to kill him_, he mentally added.

H

Tell me what you think!

I hope that this chapter wasn't too heavy!


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own Inuyasha; I'm poor so it should be obvious!

Or Songs… I don't even own any money!!

**A/N:** I am very sorry for the long wait!! School was horrible for me this semester… My classes were okay but one professor gave me a paper each week and at least one book to read; that I had to teach back to the class (of two freakn' people)!! Anyway that's all over now… and again sorry. Sadly this is just a really long filler chapter but the next will be better promise!

I also opened up a livejournal account. If you want to read sections of my stories (unedited) before I post them, you can read them their under storyextras. Whole unedited chapter will be restricted.

http / uniquehill . livejournal . com / (remember to take out the spaces)

I also want to thank everyone that reviewed!! The last chapter was easy to write but really hard to follow up. You all gave me a mountain of encouragement and for that I am very appreciative. I can crank out research papers like not tomorrow but creative writing is not a strong point for me so… again thank you.

H

**Thaks for all the reviews… please keep it up!! **

**Mizunosora:** That's good and thanks! So… here is the long awaited update!

**CottonCandyIceCream:** NO… don't wonder about it! This had been a disastrous couple of months for me… but I'm slowly getting back on track!

**Heiress of the House of Moon:** I took all of that stuff into account… and it will make for an interesting ending to their very last meeting… HINT… anyway I'm more that happy that you like it that was one of my easiest chapters to write but the hardest to follow, so I made this chapter a filler (20 pages worth)

**vanessa1822:** Well here is the update, I hope you like it **;D**

**pinky101:** Please just don't stop reading! Thanks!!!

**Animelovergirl101:** W.O.W!! If keep up the cheering then I'll keep on writing!

**Nanamihikari:** I had no idea as to what to finish writing till last week… believe it or not… it took me a while to figure out where I wanted this story to go, but I finally got it.

**Crescentmoonskoishii:** -smiles sheepishly- I really can't wait either…

**DeathDagger:** Thank you so much… I'll do my best.

**Pharynx:** Could you tell me where I got you confused at? I'll clear it up in the story. Sometimes putting ones ideas to paper is difficult and I tend to leave things unclear… b/c I'm a bit dyslexic

**sangofan193: **Thanks for the review!

**PurifyArrowserenity:** YAY!!! Now I hope that it stays that way!!

**Princessstphanie:** Well… okay that's all I can say…. Damn you've figured out some of my plot for this chapter!! **:D** I'll tell you now that they are going to get hitched!

**little-mermaid'06:** I can't argue with you there. To make you happy; I'll tell you, now, that Naraku's luck is about to take a turn for the worse… does that make you feel better?

**Fikesgirl:** (Melissa sings) Thank you!

**anime89:** Thanks…I just hope that I can keep it up.

**blackwolf15:** Yeah… well I am a bit on the odd side. Thanks for the review

**Punk Dog Demoness:** Maybe she will kick his ass again…

**Hieisesshomaru:** Don't worry, I will not discontinue this story… and thanks for the encouragement.

**c hicks: And the prize for the most enthusiastic review goes to you!! Thanks!!**

**Never-To-Be-Loved:** I'm really happy that you liked it.

**ToxicDream: And the second most enthusiastic review (but in the opposite direction of cheery) goes to you!! Thanks ;D**

**InterwovenEmotions:** After reading the whole thing again while editing it, I realize that it is like a soap opera…. And that's a bit scary

**Secrets N Lies:** Thank you… I hope that I can keep your interest up.

**Cookie Lover 666:** Thanks for the review!!

**Moon Mage Goddess: And the grand prize for the most enthusiastic reviewer goes to you!!! Thanks!!**

**Sandreline The demoness:** Well… I did update, but sadly, this a just a long ass filler… hope you like it as well

**Kai's kitty:** ??I have no idea?? I actually think that **Naraku is sexy ;p** –gasp-

**LynGreenTea:** Thank you, Thank you, and Thank you!!

**Eternityoftears:** I'm glad, thanks!

**limeincoconut09:** What can I say? I write to make myself and others happy, so thanks.

**Kagsbigfan:** That's okay… I'll look it up.

**KAMI'S CHIBI TENSHI:** Don't be sorry, just knowing that you read and keep up with it is enough for me!!

**Tinytot:** Thanks for the review

**mia1837:** Good… **:D**

**SesshomaruCrazy: **Come on now!! The story has to have something to keep it going… It will have a happy ending, but just not now. Chapter 14 was the build but to… Hell I really can't say…. It will lead to chapter 15? And then 16… Okay that was stupid… but I can assure you that they will have lots of "happy endings" HINT!!

**Lady Shihira:** I'm speechless **:D**

H

Chapter 15

Treachery, Sesshomaru's Birthday, Ol' Friend

Chapter 15

"DAMN! What happened to you!" Kagura jumped off of the couch and ran over to a very tired looking Inuyasha. He looked like someone had driven him through hell and back. She quickly removed his jacket and helped him to the couch. "What happened?" she asked again.

After Sesshomaru took Kagome away, Inuyasha took time to actually assess the situation. The club looked like a storm had hit it. Not only that, but there was blood and broken glass everywhere. This was one of the rare moments when he felt like smoking. Then his cell phone started ringing. Sesshomaru was on the other end, telling him to get Kagome's car and to tie up any thing that she may have left undone. In other words, Sesshomaru wanted him to totally throw his weight around to keep Kagome's little 'workout' from getting out. Suddenly, Inuyasha got jolted out of his mini flashback by a gentle hand shaking him. "What did you say?"

"What happened? You look a mess!" Kagura tried again. This time she sat beside Inuyasha on the couch.

Slowly, so he would not forget any details, Inuyasha recounted the night's events. "I don't know how it started, but by the time I got there, she was already kickin' his ass."

"Why would Kagome do such a thing?" Kagura wondered aloud.

"That's easy." Inuyasha impulsively grabbed Kagura and dragged her closer to him. At the moment it just seemed… right? "We never told anyone this… but the night of Kagome's attack, the attackers mentioned Naraku's name. Somethin' about being loyal to him."

Kagura gasped in horror and threw her arms around Inuyasha. Sobs racked her whole body. "Oh… how will Kagome ever forgive me…" she wailed.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha hesitantly placed his arm around the crying woman. Not having much practice in this area made him uneasy about doing so. "You didn't have anything to do with it," Inuyasha stated firmly.

"I know that. But I did know about Naraku's obsession with her." Kagura sat up and wiped her eyes, but didn't remove herself from Inuyasha's shoulder. "It's been going on for months now. It only manifested into something darker when he learned about her marriage to Sesshomaru. I remember that night clearly. He went crazy and almost hurt Kanna when she told him the news."

"And my wife Kikyo?" Inuyasha couldn't resist asking this question. "I thought that he wanted her. You said that they were always with each other."

Kagura shook her head. "She looked like a slightly older version of Kagome. That's it; nothing more, nothing less."

Inuyasha's hand tightened around Kagura's waist. "And you? What were you to him?"

"A toy." Her eyes hardened at the thought. "I was… someone to beat, bed, or kill. I was never his wife. After the first few years of marriage, I had to grow up and see the big picture." Kagura took a deep cleansing breath. "Humph… after the first few beatings, I even learned that my life was not my own. But Kanna's birth changed everything completely. That's when I knew that I had to leave him." She started to silently cry. "He wouldn't beat her or completely ignore her needs, but she would be in constant danger of his manipulation and the aftermath of his wrath."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"That's okay, no one did, but I need to see Kagome and Sesshomaru tomorrow."

They stayed with one another until the sun came up. Neither Inuyasha nor Kagura were willing to give up their positions. For the first time in a long time, they both found comfort in another person, and it felt damn good.

ssssss

The next morning, Kagome woke up to the sound to rustling papers.

In the corner of their bedroom, Sesshomaru sat in his chair reading the daily news waiting for Kagome to get up. They had a lot of things to discuss. After a few hours of waiting, he heard her starting to stir. "Good morning."

"Good?" Kagome moaned. "It feels like my body is on fire. I'm hurting all over."

"It should. That's what happens when one acts brash and barges blindly into unknown situations." Sesshomaru replied as he put his paper away.

"But…he… and I…" Kagome struggled to get up but Sesshomaru pushed her back down onto the bed.

"No, let me finish. I'm not saying that Naraku didn't deserve what you did to him," he explained while taking a seat by Kagome on the bed. "But the situation could have been handled better. You cannot go into a club and beat the hell out of someone because you think that they've earn it, no matter the evidence." Sesshomaru gave Kagome a very condescending look.

Kagome returned the look with an equally venomous look. She didn't give a fuck. "Well you made very sure that the bastard is still breathing…"

"Yes, I did… what you did last night was wrong on so many levels. I can't begin to count them!" Sesshomaru spat.

"… Wrong…"

"Indeed, you were in the wrong. Not only did you, Lady of the Western Domain, attack a civilian without a just cause, but you intended to kill him as well. Further more… you went behind my back to do so," Sesshomaru yelled furiously. "I seriously abused my power last night and this morning to have the incident completely overlooked. Tell me, Kagome. How many people have committed such an act and still be able to go home as if nothing happened?"

"None! I don't care what happens to me as long as he is punished!" Kagome shouted back. "But are you telling me that you are just going to let Naraku get away with what he did?"

Sesshomaru's back went rigid with the accusation. "Never…" he whispered. "Naraku will die by my hands."

"And why not my hands? Why did you stop me?! Are my hands not good enough?" Kagome hung her head low to mask the hurt look in her eyes.

With the emotionally charged air somewhat diminishing around them, Sesshomaru calmed down and softened up a bit. He was not actually mad at Kagome, but he wanted her to see the error in her judgment. Grabbing her chin, Sesshomaru forced Kagome to look at him. "There's nothing wrong with your hands. It's just that I would never want blood on them." He took her hands and kissed the knuckles. "Let me handle this... in my own way. I promise, Kagome, that you will not be disappointed."

Kagome pulled her hand out of Sesshomaru's grasp and pulled him into a hug. Silent tears coursed down her face. She still hurt from her lost, but, now, Sesshomaru would make things right. "I know. I'm sorry. I trust you."

……….

"Oi, Asshole!"

Inuyasha graciously waited until midday to show up at Sesshomaru's home. Briefly, Sesshomaru wondered who in the hell let him on to the estate in the first place. For that matter, up the stairs to their room! He groaned and rolled off of Kagome. "What!"

"Get out here Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled while still banging on the door. "Hey I sa-" Suddenly, he found himself pinned to a wall outside the door. "What that fu-"

"Be quiet, fool! Kagome is resting!" Sesshomaru hissed. "What's so important that you deemed it necessary to disturb our rest?"

"You and Kagome need to get to your study. After I told Kagura what happened, she told me that she had information on Naraku that might help you out," Inuyasha explained.

ssssss

A few weeks passed, and Naraku found himself able to function again, though not fully healed. He had no idea that Kagome held such strength in that tiny body of hers.

Not only that, but as he thought back on the situation, Naraku realized that his life would have ended if Sesshomaru hadn't have stopped her assault.

Naraku sighed. There was nothing that could be done at this point but move on and avoid more mistakes. Slightly limping to the door, he swung it open and started spouting orders to his new assistant. "Kannami, find Hiten and Hakudoshi and get them to my office now! It's time for a long awaited talk…"

The silent woman bowed and walked off to do his bidding. She reminded Naraku of his Kanna, the child that he had all but abandoned. Well, that, too, would change soon.

……..

Both men stared at each other dully. Naraku's injuries didn't stop his violent rages nor his beatings.

"How could you BOTH not know something like that?" Naraku yelled at Hakudoshi and Hiten. "Kagome could have taken my life!"

"How _COULD_ we know?" Hiten shot back while rubbing his bruised cheek. "All the woman ever does is shop and work. Humph! Or fawn over Sesshomaru and those brats."

"I agree," Hakudoshi nodded his head, careful of the dull ache it produced. "Most aspects of her personal life are closed to us. Sesshomaru makes sure of that." His eyes flashed slightly, much like Naraku's did when he's thinking of a plan. "Maybe you should give up on her."

_Give up_? The words sounded foreign to him. Naraku shook his head. No… he wanted Kagome more than ever now. "No. I will have my prize. I don't care what you have to do, I want you to get me more information on Kagome.

They both turned around to leave, but Naraku stopped them.

"Wait, we have one more thing to discuss." He motioned for them to sit back down. "Kagura. Find out where she is and bring that bitch to me," Naraku ordered.

"And my sister?" asked Hakudoshi.

"Take her with you. I don't want her to hear me killing Kagura." With a wave of his hand, Naraku dismissed them both.

……….

As soon as they walked out of the office, Hakudoshi wanted to have a meeting of his own. He couldn't see the future, but Naraku's was pretty much written in neon lights and he didn't want to share in that same future. "This way."

As soon as they stepped out of his car Hakudoshi started leading Hiten to a secluded café.

"Alright," Hiten simply replied. On the inside, he wished that could be as calm as he looked. There were only three reasons that Hakudoshi ever asked a person to follow him, and none of them usually had a pleasant result. He took a seat across from the quiet man and looked at him suspiciously. "So, what's up?"

Hakudoshi leveled a stare. "Listen carefully. At the rate that Naraku is going, he won't live long and we won't either if we continue to follow him."

"Yeah, I'm sure that Sesshomaru knows it was us by now," Hiten added.

"Maybe not us, but definitely my father. You see, actions speak louder than words." Hakudoshi noticed Hiten giving him a confused look so he opted to explain. "Kagome's actions tell us that she knows her attack was, at least, Naraku's idea. And if she knows, then Sesshomaru knows as well, but without evidence, he was unable to overstep his political boundaries. Also, my sources tell me that Inuyasha, Sesshomaru's brother, was at the club as well, but he did not attempt to stop the beating. His actions tell me that he must know something too. And Bankotsu, father's business partner, didn't attempt to stop the fight either, so he must know something. Taking all of this information into account, Naraku's downfall is inevitable, so we need to remove ourselves from this situation."

Hiten narrowed his eyes. Usually when people like Hakudoshi started talking about self-preservation, other people started dying. "I see. And how do _WE_ do that."

"Leery of me, Hiten?"

"Why shouldn't I be?"

"Because I'm not going to kill you," Hakudoshi explained. "I'll need you if my plan is to work, if we are going to escape Sesshomaru's wrath alive."

ssssss

"Are you sure, Miroku?" Sango bundled up their child for the short car ride to Kagome's home.

Miroku nodded. "She invited us, didn't she?" For months now, Kagome had been avoiding them and their son, but it's not hard to understand why. "I'm sure everything will be okay. Plus, he's wearing auntie Kagome's favorite outfit," Miroku cooed as he scratched the ears of the outfit.

Sango cut her eyes at the little display. "Really, you should stop that. Kazaki is a baby boy, not a cat."

"I know, but the next child we have is going to be a girl and her name will be Kirara," Miroku stated confidently.

Sango balked. "NO! I hate that name, and who says that we'll have another!"

He shrugged. "Kirara will be my little hellcat, and I want two children." Miroku smiled. "So you're half way there, Sango love." He turned around with the bags in his hands and headed for the door. "Come on or we'll be late…"

Shaking her head, Sango followed, carrying Kazaki in her arms.

………

Dinner was a normal affair, or rather, just like old times. Everyone sat around and talked. Miroku and Sango played with the children and teased Inuyasha about his budding relationship. As usually Sesshomaru kept to himself. And Kagome… she talked with everyone, but her behavior was still a bit odd. No one except Sesshomaru noticed, but from the time the baby entered the house Kagome had yet to set him down. Even as he slept, she held him.

_This can't be healthy_, thought Sesshoumaru, it's been nearly a year and she's still missing the child. After so many hours of watching this he decided to put a stop to it. "Kagome…"

"Yes?" Kagome looked up from the child to Sesshomaru.

"It's time to put the child down. He needs to rest."

She didn't answer him.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes slightly. He had no intention of being harsh, but this type of behavior could be bad for her mental health. "Now."

Kagome quickly, but gently shoved Kazaki into Sesshomaru's arms and took off toward their room. Kagome thought that after six months, she could handle being around a baby, but she was wrong. She wanted a child more than ever now!

Sesshomaru returned the baby to Sango. "I think Kagome still needs time to adjust."

"I know. Tell her that we'll see her on Friday to take her shopping." Sango took the baby, collected Miroku, and together they left.

Inuyasha, being the slowest of everyone there, didn't understand why Sango and Miroku left so quickly. "Why did they leave so fast, huh?"

Kagura sighed and hit him across the back of the head. "Baka!!"

"Kagome is distressed. I don't care what you, do just don't disturb us." Sesshoumaru walked out of the room.

"What the hell is his problem?" Inuyasha asked rubbing the back of his head.

Kagura shook her head again. Even after months of witnessing it, it's hard to believe that Sesshomaru cared for someone other than himself. "It doesn't matter now. We're all alone now. Maybe we should get Kanna and leave too?" she suggested.

"I don't know…" Inuyasha looked at Kagura and smirked. "Maybe we should leave Kanna here for tonight. I really don't think Kagome and Sesshomaru would mind."

"Why?"

"Because..." … He kissed her. Inuyasha emptied all of his building heat into that one kiss. "That's why… spend the night with me, alone."

"But we're still married to other people!" Kagura closed her passion glazed eyes. That excuse sounded sad even to her ears. She never cared before so why start now?

"Yeah… once upon a time." Inuyasha took the ring on his finger and sat it on the table. Next, he took Kagura's hand and proceeded to do the same. "…but not any more. Spend the night with me, let me love you like Naraku couldn't."

Kagura didn't know what to say, so she just closed her eyes and let Inuyasha lead the way. Tonight, fate would be her only guide.

……..

By the time Sesshomaru got to the bedroom, he found Kagome lying across their bed in nothing but his black silk pajama shirt. "I thought that you'd be asleep by now."

"Nope, I'm just here; thinking," Kagome listlessly replied.

"About?" Sesshoumaru asked as he began to undress.

Kagome rolled on to her back and propped one leg up.

For the first time since he entered the room, Sesshomaru noticed that Kagome wasn't wearing panties. The nice view of dark curls was proof of that.

"A baby…" Kagome put her other leg up. "My body has healed…" Next, she started unbuttoning her shirt while spreading her legs wider. "I want to try and conceive again, on purpose this time."

Sesshomaru would have to be a retard not to catch this invitation. "This is not you time of the month."

"I know, but there is still a chance that I could become pregnant, right?" Kagome stated hopefully.

"Indeed."

"Well, what are you waiting for?!" Kagome squealed.

Sesshomaru let his eyes slowly start to bleed red as he neared his wife. He could only hope that there would be many more night like this.

ssssss

Miserable and uneventful

Those were two words that described Kikyo's life since Inuyasha had kicked her out.

After staying in a hotel became too expensive, she opted for a flat in the better part of town. Kikyo figured that she only needed to ride out the storm that was Inuyasha, but it had been months and he had yet to contact her.

Thinking that Inuyasha had enjoyed enough of the single life style, Kikyo decided to pay him a home visit. She was going to be in for a big surprise.

………

"Stop right here," Kikyo told the cab driver when he got to the gate leading up the gaited community. Each house had a guest code and a house code that was interchangeable by the residents of the particular house hold. Confusing, right? Anyway, Kikyo needed to enter a code into the key pad before the gate would open.

_Access Denied._

"What!" Kikyo tried again. "Hold on a second."

_Access Denied._

"Look, Lady, I don't have all day for you to play around with the computer, either you know the code or you don't," the driver complained.

Kikyo huffed her annoyance but tried again. "One second."

_Access Denied._

"Okay, take me to the train station." Kikyo's face glowed with embarrassment. At the station, she quickly paid the man and took the next train to the northern domain. She needed to see Naraku.

Actually Kikyo needed to see Inuyasha and Naraku. At this time of the day, Inuyasha was sure to be at the Noromu Public building, but she refused to go there looking like she has been suffering. Instead, Kikyo decided that she needed to see Naraku for some money. He had offices in the western domain, but the receptionist told her that he had not been there in weeks.

She sighed. After this visit, Kikyo decided that she would leave Naraku alone. Sure, he had money and was great in bed, but Naraku could't give her the prestige that Inuyasha could.

……….

Sesshomaru looked up from his paper work into the eyes of his younger brother. "You failed to knock."

"I know."

"Then get the hell out."

Inuyasha scratched the back of his head and took a seat. "I can't. I need some of your lordly advice and then I need you to do your lord type family duty."

"Hn…?" Sesshomaru stopped reading and looked at Inuyasha like he had lost his mind.

"I started a relationship with Kagura."

Sesshoumaru didn't answer, instead, he opted to give him Keep-On-Talking kind of look.

Inuyasha looked upset over his brother's lack of response. "Damn it, don't you have anything to say!?"

"What? You want me to be shocked?" Sesshomaru asked. "Sorry, but Kagome told me about this weeks ago. I already knew that you were lacking in common sense, but your actions have now proven my point."

"Fuck you!"

"No, that is what I have a wife for, brother. Now tell me about this duty I need to perform to the family."

Inuyasha sighed heavily. "I want to bring my relationship with Kagura out in the open and I can't do that because I'm technically still married to Kikyo. I want the marriage dissolved."

………

Kikyo looked down at her outfit and felt totally disgusted. Going to see Naraku had been a total waste of time. He had looked like hell had warmed over and he refused to hear her out. Now, here she was, standing in front of the Noromu building in an old outfit. Taking a deep breath, she decided to walk in.

"Halt!"

Kikyo kept walking; surely the guard was not talking to her.

"Miss, I said halt!"

"Excuse me, but do you know who I am? My husband, Inuyasha Noromu, holds office here."

The guard bowed. "I know who you are, but we have instructions not to let you up, sorry. Please come with me and I will in from Sesshomaru-sama that you are here."

"I refuse!" Kikyo crossed her arms and stood in the middle of the marble floor.

"Please, do not resist," the man pleaded. "I don't want to have to move you by force or call Sesshomaru-sama down here to…"

"Call me to what?" Sesshomaru walked out of the elevator doors and saw Kikyo. From that picture, he got a pretty good idea as to what his poor guard was talking about. "Hn, come with me." He roughly grabbed Kikyo by the elbow and led her to the elevator. "Listen well, bitch, the next time you choose to make a scene, I will have you thrown out of this building like the filth you are." The car stopped and he started dragging Kikyo to his office where he then deposited her on one of the couches.

"Where is Inuyasha?" Kikyo demanded.

"Hold your tongue!" Sesshomaru spat. He never really cared for his brother's wife before, but this was the last straw. No one, other than Kagome, was allowed to come into this building and throw their weight around! Sesshomaru picked up his office phone and dialed Inuyasha's extension. "Come to my office alone."

Within seconds, Inuyasha rushed through the door. "What?"

"Sit down." Sesshomaru took some papers out of his desk and looked at Kikyo. "Your impromptu visit to this office could not have been more convenient for me, Kikyo."

Kikyo shifted uncomfortably. "Is that right?" She turned to Inuyasha. "And why would YOU be looking for me, Sesshomaru?" Kikyo leered over at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha glared back and looked at Sesshomaru.

"These are for you." Sesshomaru slipped Kikyo the papers in his hand.

While looking at the papers, a grimace formed on Kikyo's face. "What is the meaning of this!" she shouted. "I didn't agree to this! This bastard threw me out!"

Inuyasha remained unusually passive. Sesshomaru promised that he would take care of the situation, and yelling while he did it wouldn't help.

"You don't need to agree." Sesshomaru informed her in a bored tone. "I was provided with evidence of your infidelity. So from this day on, you are no longer a Noromu. Inuyasha is no longer responsible for your wellbeing." He got up and walked to his office door. "Now remove yourself from my office and don't return."

……..

Kikyo walked out of Sesshomaru's office and out of the building quickly. She was shocked. She couldn't believe that they would just disown her like that, but they did. Inuyasha left her destitute and alone, and for who? At the moment, Kikyo didn't know, but it couldn't be Sesshomaru's bitch.

She shook off those thoughts. _I'll_ _pay that son of a bitch back_, Kikyo thought as she climbed into a cab.

sssss

A couple weeks pasted since Sesshomaru had a visit from Inuyasha and Kikyo and his life was beginning to go back to normal, but things wouldn't go like normal today. Why? Well, today was his birthday.

Sesshomaru sighed from his seat in the corner and looked over to Kagome. Tonight, she told him, would be a special one. He usually didn't celebrate his birthday and preferred others not to know, but Kagome insisted that this year would be different. So, here he was sitting in Techno Dreams, waiting for his darling wife to come back from talking to her friends. Oh, and did he mentioned that Kouga was present? Kagome insisted that they celebrate with friends, meaning Kouga and Ayame. He sighed once again. This was surely going to be a long night.

……….

Ayame peered over her shoulder to look at her fiancé. Yes, Kouga had finally popped the big question. So she and Kagome had decided to celebrate their special occasions together, and what a night it was going to be.

She and Kagome had planned surprises for the men, and Ayame was sure that they were going to like them.

Kagome turned to Ayame's line of vision and noticed that she was staring at Kouga. "Excited?"

"Of course!" Ayame turned to look at Kagome. "BUT… If anyone ever found out about this, I would just die!"

"Hmm… I would too, but a lot of people already think that we've done that type of thing before; so they really wouldn't be shocked," Kagome replied thoughtfully.

Ayame shook her head. "I know, but tonight will only prove people's suspicions about us if someone sees us."

Kagome smiled. "I don't think so. It's normal for a woman, with an imagination, to do that sort of thing for her husband…" She paused. "Or, in your case, fiancé."

"You're right, Kagome! Let's do it!"

……….

Sesshomaru groaned as music from the club started up. Unlike Kouga, he didn't enjoy being in the hype of anything, and the music was starting to hurt his ears. So Sesshomaru did the only thing he could, he closed his eyes to try and drown out some of the sound. Suddenly, as if the night couldn't get any worse, some one place a hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder.

"I would have never expected to see you in a place like this, old friend."

……….

Hoshiomi, son of the eastern lord and heir to the domain, walked into Techno Dreams. While overseas, he heard mountains of stories about fights, beautiful women, and mega parties... and the name Techno Dreams was at the center of all of this information. He couldn't believe that a place like this would exist in his friend's domain. Naturally, he had to come and check it out, but that was not the only reason for his visit. Hoshiomi also needed to congratulate his friend on his marriage, albeit it was a bit late, but he needed to do it and have a chat about some business.

Sesshomaru never got along with his father, but Hoshiomi considered Sesshomaru a friend and hoped that relations between the two domains would become better. Hoshiomi sighed. He was going to use this trip as an excuse to reconnect with his friend and try to make friends with his wife. Now that would be interesting. He hadn't heard much of her, only that she was pretty. Then again, they could have been telling him lies. Hoshiomi expected Sesshomaru to marry some money hungry bitch with passable looks.

He shook his head and looked around the club for a place to sit… and who did he see? Sesshomaru! _Now what would he be doing in here_, Hoshiomi thought. Instead of pondering on it, he walked right up to his old friend and put a hand on his shoulder. "I would have never expected to see you in a place like this, old friend."

……….

"Hoshiomi." Sesshomaru mentally groaned. "I was not told that you would be visiting the west."

"Hn. I decided to make a surprise visit, and now I am glad that I did." Hoshiomi looked to his right. "And Lord Kouga, I would have never suspected that you and Sesshomaru were friends."

"We aren't," Kouga scowled, at the pale man. They were both killing his fun.

Hoshiomi then looked down to the empty seat at the table and sat down. "If you gentleman don't mind, I'll join you."

……….

Hoshiomi look to his left and then to his right, after thirty minutes neither man on either side of him had said one word. Next, he looked out across the dance floor and noticed that the music was starting to pick up and that the patrons were starting to get excited.

Mist filled the floor and a hypnotic beat filled the large room. Hoshiomi briefly wondered if Sesshomaru had come simply to watch all of the beautiful women dance, but he quickly squashed that idea when the mist started to clear.

From nowhere, Hoshiomi saw two women walking towards their table, one raven haired goddess and one red head queen. He blushed slightly as he took in their attire. It was definitely different. His wife would never wear anything like that, much less think about it. That was why he was forced to seek out other 'outlets' for his lust sometimes. _One of these women would do nicely_, Hoshiomi thought, but quickly shook that thought off when he noticed that the women stopped in front of Sesshomaru and Kouga.

Sesshomaru smirked when he saw Kagome approaching him. Kagome's tiny hot-pants and barely-there-shirt more than made his night better. Now he wanted to know what she and Ayame had planned next.

Kouga looked over to Sesshomaru, and, by the look on his face, Kouga could tell that Kagome hadn't told him what was going to happen tonight. That was fine with Kouga. He was told, before they got to the club, that the girls would be dancing for them. Now all he wanted to do was join in the fun.

Hoshiomi watched in awe as the women started dancing in front of Sesshomaru and Kouga. His wonderment soon turned into shock, as the women pulled the two men up to dance. He was even more shocked to see Sesshomaru actually getting up, wandering into the crowed, and dancing among common people with the strange woman.

……..

"You had this planned all along," Sesshomaru whispered into Kagome's ear as they danced.

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, and I have something else for you, too. Just you wait, baby."

Sesshomaru pulled Kagome closer to his body and looked closely down at her. "I, Sesshomaru Noromu, don't like to wait for what is mine," he declared. "Waiting for you to be mine was enough. I have done enough waiting to last a lifetime."

Kagome rolled her eyes and started to pull Sesshomaru to the Dream Rooms entrance. "Fine, you impatient man. Come with me."

Sesshomaru sighed and followed Kagome into the blue room. It had been months since he last visited this place and he noted some changes to the room, like to makeshift wall now separating the blue and green rooms. Kagome led him to a chair in the center of the room and sat him down. Everything was fine until Kagome started to tie his hands behind his back. "What are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked.

"You'll see. Now stop fighting me and relax." Kagome smiled and went back to work. As soon as Sesshomaru was situated and everything was in order, Kagome walked up to the platform that held the caged stage. There, she turned on the music and looked back at Sesshomaru. "I hope you're ready." She turned around and started to disrobe.

Sesshomaru watched with hungry eyes as Kagome walked towards him leaving a trail of clothes behind her. By the time Kagome reached his body, she was wearing nothing but a collar and high-heels. He immediately felt his groin tighten. "Are you going to tease me?" Sesshomaru asked huskily.

Kagome shook her head. "No." She replied as she circled the chair. "It will be a lot more pleasurable." Kagome stopped in front of Sesshomaru and sat in his lap. "I hope you're ready."

……….

Kouga looked up at a blushing Ayame. She was clearly embarrassed about striping for him. Ayame was so nervous that she didn't even tie his hands up right. Ayame was bold, but not this much. Kouga looked at his woman again. This part was clearly not her idea, but he was glad that she did it. As a reward, he decided not to make her suffer longer. Carefully, Kouga slipped his hands out of the bindings and made his way over to Ayame.

Ayame was so distracted that she didn't noticed Kouga standing in front of her. "What are you doing?"

"Ending the show…" Kouga took Ayame by the hips and lifted her up onto one of the tables. He kissed her passionately and wrapped her naked legs around his hips. "Thanks, I will remember it always."

She didn't know when it happened, but somewhere between the conversations Kouga took his pants off. He had said thank you and had thrust forward. Ayame gasped at the sudden intrusion. "H-he-here?" she asked.

"Why not?" Kouga asked as he continued his pace. "Just relax."

………

Unfortunately for Sesshomaru, Kagome tied his bindings exceedingly tight. He was forced to sit still as Kagome gave him a naked lap dance, but that was not all. As she worked his body into an unbelievable heat, and undressed him from the waist down.

Cool air suddenly brushed his hard arousal, and Sesshomaru was forced to grit his teeth. "Are you done teasing me yet?" he asked lamely. Sesshomaru sighed in relief as he felt Kagome's weight shift, but his relief didn't last long.

"Don't worry… I'll make it up to you," Kagome cooed and then bit down on his ear. She slid from her position on his lap, onto her knees on the floor. Kagome slowly parted his strong legs and let her head fall in to his lap.

Sesshomaru didn't know whether to sigh in relief or in frustration. Either way, when Kagome took his manhood into her mouth, all his thoughts fled. This felt so good, so he relaxed and let Kagome take him to new heights of pleasure.

As Kagome sucked Sesshomaru off, she noticed the signs of his climax approaching. Kagome immediately stopped, ignoring the glare sent her way. "Don't be that way…" She smiled and looked down at Sesshomaru's face while she straddled him again. "This might be your gift, but I want something as well." Kagome took Sesshomaru hard length into her hand, held it steady, and then impaled her self. "That feels better…" she moaned.

He could only nod his head in agreement while Kagome rode him. "Just don't stop this time…"

……..

The next morning Sesshomaru woke up with the faces of Kagome and Rin staring down at him. "What is it?" He briefly wondered how he got home, but decided he didn't care. "Don't you two think that it's a bit early to wake me?"

"No, Daddy!" Rin squealed. "Its afternoon already!"

Sesshomaru groaned and looked over to Kagome. "I don't have work," he stated.

Kagome smiled. "I know, but the maid just told me that you have company waiting in the sitting room."

"Who?"

"I don't know." Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "I was in your study with Rin and Shippo. But the maid did tell me his name… it's Hoshiomi. Anyway, I sent Shippo to keep him company."

Sesshomaru rolled over and threw the covers off. "I'll get dress, and we'll go down to meet him."

"We?" Kagome and Rin said in unison.

"But it's your company, Sesshomaru!" Kagome pouted.

He smirked. "And you, Kagome, are my wife." He turned to Rin. "And you, Rin, are my daughter. And I want all three of you to meet my old friend."

Sesshomaru quickly got dressed. He couldn't wait to show off his family to his old friend. Knowing Hoshiomi, he more than likely thought that Kagome was a mistress.

Hoshiomi was talking to a child, who called himself Sesshomaru's son. That, he thought, was impossible. He could tell by the child's age.

"Ah, I see that you have met my son," Sesshomaru stated. He suddenly appeared at the door with two people behind him.

He looked at Sesshomaru oddly. "Yes." Hoshiomi answered.

Sesshomaru gestured for the two people behind him to step forward. "Then you must meet the rest of my family before we speak."

Hoshiomi's eyes almost fell out of their sockets. Before him stood the woman from the night before!

"Hoshiomi, this is my wife Kagome and my daughter Rin."

Hoshiomi remained quiet

Kagome looked to Sesshomaru for a dismissal. "Sesshomaru, the children need to finish their lesson."

Sesshomaru nodded. "I will see you in a little while." He turned back to Hoshiomi. "Are my wife and daughter so horrid that you couldn't speak?"

He snapped out of his shock. "That was the woman from the club…" Pictures of the provocative outfit Kagome wore popped up into Hoshiomi's head. He never imagined that Sesshomaru would find a woman, much less take a woman like that as his own. Then his thoughts went to the children. "… and the children?"

Sesshomaru smirked. "They are Kagome's adopted children and now they are mine as well." He took a seat by his stunned friend. "To what do we owe the honor of your visit?"

All emotions drained from the pale demon's face as he faced his friend. "Sesshomaru, there are two men in my father's domain who want asylum from you. Not only that… but when asked what was their crime against you, they stated that they would like to talk to you before disclosing any information. However, they did say that involved your wife. I suppose they want assurance that they will not be killed."

Sesshomaru whole demeanor changed. _Could these be the people that killed my child and injured Kagome,_ he thought. "Tell me all that you know."

H

H

Tell me what you think.


End file.
